Total Drama Idiotic Island
by Kavi the Marauder
Summary: The island gets used again as 28 campers battle it out for 1,000,000 Poke and a wish from Arceus. Who will win? Who will lose? Find out in Total Drama Idiotic Island. OC submission closed!
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first TDI crossover so I will try my best for updates but let's get to the show.**

**Chapter 1 Sign Up**

The skies were blue, the sun was at eighty degrees and the waters were fresh as we approach a island. The island looked nice as we head right into the sandy beach. Then the screen turns to static.

**Static**

"Welcome to Total Pokemon Idiotic Island where 26 victims…I mean campers will participate an a show to win 1,000,000 Poke. Along with that, they get one wish from Arceus himself." A green and pink deer looking Pokemon said

The Pokemon was a mix of a deer, and a sheep as it had a happy mood. The Pokemon beside it wasn't in the brightest mood. It was a dragon with two claws, four wings, a feathered body and had no legs. Its whole body was colored black and white along with its eye color as it was impatient.

"Virizion, it still made no sense that you get to be the host and I have to be co-host," the dragon complained to the other

"Kavi, you know that I have the better attitude and you will basically make the campers go through military training," Virizion replied

"A good one too," Kavi agreed

"So we have one problem with all this, we need 24 more contestants on the island. So if you will happily fill out this form right now," Virizion explained

**Name:**

**Gender:**

**Species**

**Age:**

**Personality:**

**History:**

**What would they say when they arrive on the island:**

**What would they say when they leave the island first:**

**What would they say when they leave before the merge:**

**What would they say when they leave after the merge:**

**What would they say when they win:**

**Rules:**

**1: NO LEGENDARIES**

**2: NO PIKACHU'S or VOLTORBS**

**So 24 submissions + 2 of my personal OC's = 26 competitors**

**SEND THEM IN! THANKS YA'LL :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay so this is the first chapter and I forgot one thing. I need everyone's fears and talents in case of challenges like that type of stuff. So here we are and let's get on with it.**

**-Static-**

"Welcome back to Total Drama Idiotic Island and today is the day we get our vict…I mean campers," Virizion said

"That's so awesome," Kavi replied sarcastically

A Wailord came as it had four contestants. It dropped them off as a yellow mouse (I had a headache with this one), a pink sheep, a blue and crème colored bear, and a land shark. They jumped off with their luggage as they went to the hosts who didn't care.

"Hello, I hope we can all be great friends," the pink sheep said nicely

"Thanks Sally and go over there to the flagpole," Virizion replied

"Hellow pretty ladies, who are on this horrid wasteland," the yellow mouse said

"I will take that as a compliment to my payments of this place but go over there Drew," Kavi muttered pointing to the flagpole

Before drew could even take a step, the land shark stomped on Drew's head as the little mouse couldn't breathe. It grunted as if it was either angry or very irritated. Drew tried to move as the land shark showed its teeth which were sharper than the sharpest sword.

"Well I like the way you act Razor," Kavi said in amusment

Razor walked to the flagpole as Drew held his head in pain from the weigh and force of the stomp. The bear like creature went up to the hosts in disgust but had a bit of a determination behind it.

"Hey, another junk-filled dump. I signed up for boot camp!" the creature said

"Thanks LeShara and I am your commanding officer so MOVE IT!" Virizion said with authority

LeShara moved away as she glared at Razor who glared back at the Typhlosian. Sally checked on Drew as he still clutched his head in pain. The next Wailord came with another group of four as it dropped off a blue crocodile, a walking flower plant, a small blue dog and a blue otter.

"Welcome Vince, Lilly, Jesse and Dew," Virizion greeted

Vince looked around before saying, "Not the worst place I've seen."

The Lilligant gasped and said, "You expect us to live on a pile of garbage of an island?"

"I could've made you live in prison," Virizion answered

"No matter, I'm still going to win,"

"H-Hey. Nice to meet you," Jesse said as he approached the hosts

"Nice to meet you Jesse," Kavi replied with a smile but had a evil smirk behind it

The Dewott just waved and walked to where everyone went.

"Who was that?" Virizion asked

"Dew I believe," Kavi answered

Razor and LeShara still glared at each other but when the new four guys came, they glared at them instead. The next Wailord carried a Lucario, Linoone and a Sneasel as they got off.

"My, my, how interesting everyone is. Nice to meet you all," the Lucario said

"Thanks Zen and go with the others," Kavi replied checking a check list

"Hello everyone, my name is Miles and I will be accompying you on this…er…show," the Linoone said with a bit of stuttering

"Just get over there Miles," Virizion replied rudely

"Hello people! I'm the greatest thief alive! My name is Kay! Kay?" the Sneasel said with such excitement

"Okay crazy just go over there," Kavi retorted

The next Wailord came with a Electabuzz, Dragonair, Meowth and a Tynamo but another Wailord came quickly and dropped off its passengers before they came off. A Servine, Sudowoodo, Boufallant, and a Poochyena fell off as the Servine was angry.

"YOU BACKSTABBING LIAR!" the Servine yelled pouncing on the Sudowoodo

"HAVE MERCY?" the Sudowoodo yelled getting its but kicked

The rest of the contestants pulled the Servine off as the Sudowoodo was scared of it.

"Alright, just give us your names before this gets any worse," Virizion intervened

"Fine, my name is Swift," the Servine said calming down

"Thunder is the name and might as well fork over the money because no one can match me in strength," the Electabuzz bragged

"Joshua and whoa! Dis is one heck of an island!" the Meowth said in shock

Kavi checked the names as he kept smiling and everyone was wondering why. Virizion coughed as Kavi snapped back in attention waiting to get more names done.

"Hi! I hope we befriend each other," the Tynamo spoke

"I would too Michael, if you don't get eaten first," Kavi said showing his teeth

Michael floated away from Kavi as he was scared that Kavi would actually eat him. Kavi checked his name off and heard the others.

The Dragonair recognized Virizion as she had a great amount of beauty which made Swift to stare.

"My name is Sapphire and it is an honor to meet you Lady Virizion," the Dragonair spoke causing Swift to snap back out of his dream world

"Honor is all mine," Virizion replied with a smile

"Hello everyone, my name is Conor," the Bouffalant said

"My name is the almighty Flim!" the Sudowoodo said getting up

There was an utter silence as Swift forced himself not to go and punch Flim. Flim sweat dropped as he realized that nobody knew who he was except Swift who he tipped off.

"Okay Connor and Film," Kavi said chuckling

"It's Flim," Flim retorted

"Sup losers," the Poochyena said laughing

"I'll make sure to BBQ you first Arthur," Kavi threatened

"We need to speed this up, get them all over here," Virizion said to Kavi

"Right ahead of you," Kavi said using teleport and coming back with the rest of the campers

"Alright! Tell me your names before I get into one of my rage modes," Virizion said

A Huntail grumbled as he said, "Ralph,"

"….Jet," the Buizel muttered

"Thug is the name and its thuggin time," the Krookodile said

"C-C-Casey," the Snowrunt said scared

"Flare," the Monferno said getting bored

"…..," the Arcanine said

"What's his deal?" Kavi asked

"He doesn't talk that much and my name is Vixen. His name is Cano," the Ninetales answered

"I hope my trainer doesn't find me and I hope to make more friends," the Bisharp said to himself

"C'mon Blade, this is going to be so much fun!" the Chandelure replied

"Nice to see the old hosts Chandler and Blade again," Kavi said

"Always a pleasure,"

"Here are the teams on this bulletin board," Virizion said posting a piece of paper on a pole

**Killer Latias's: Swift, Razor, Chandler, Blade, Michael, Casey, Jet, Dew, Thug, Connor, Vince, Sally, Ralph and Jesse**

**Great Latios's: Drew, Sapphire, Flare, Joshua, Cano, Vixen, LeShara, Lilly, Flim, Zen, Thunder, Miles, Kay and Arthur**

Some of the contestants were happy, some were disappointed and some were okay with it.

"So where do we sleep?" Arthur asked

"That's the thing; you have to build your own place to sleep. There has to be two cabins for your team, one for the guys and one for the girls. But too bad we ran out of time, so wait till next time to see these two teams face off in TOTAL….DRAMA…IDIOTIC ISLAND!" Virizion said

**I hope this inspires you guys, thanks and leave me with reviews.**


	3. Chapter 3

**The first challenge and there will be a lot of cursing. Mainly on the hosts for what they do.**

**-Static-**

"Wait, we have to make our own cabins?" Swift asked

"Yeah, fun right?" Virizion replied

"No," Jet answered

"Before that, we need to show you the island," Kavi added

Kavi teleported them to another cabin but instead it was a kitchen. It really looked like a log house, a really nice one.

"This is the kitchen; your cook will be Volcarona. Be warned, she doesn't like it when you insult her food," Virizion explained

"I bet the food will be very bad here," Thunder commented

Suddenly, a flamethrower hit him as he screamed and ran around the room. His back was on fire as he tried to put it our by rolling on the floor. No luck.

"Is he okay?" Arthur asked shaking a bit

"OKAY MAGGOTS, WHO HERE MADE THAT COMMENT?" a fire butterfly asked as she looked angry

Everyone stepped away as Kavi teleported them to a mobile bathroom.

"This here is the confessional. You use it to say a lot of crap to somebody or just get something on your chest," Kavi explained

**0000000000**

"**How hard is it just to say the truth around here? I get burned just for saying one thing," Thunder commented as his whole back was charred**

**0000000000**

"**It seems that the hosts are making this hard, I like that challenge," Zen said smiling**

**00000000000**

"**That bug really scared me. It's not that she was a bug but that she was a girl! Girls scare me. Wait….I TAKE THAT BACK! WHERE IS THE DELETE BUTTON ON THIS THING?" Thug yelled**

**0000000000000**

"So here is the challenge, your job is to build your cabins. You have to build one cabin for the guys and one for the girls of your team. There will be no elimination ceremony today but we will give the winning team something nice," Virizion explained

"How are we going to get supplies?" Connor asked

"YOU FIND THEM!" Kavi yelled right in his face

"Any twists we should know about?" Vince asked hoping there was a good one

"Each team can sabotage the other teams cabins but there are landmines around the island," Virizion answered

Razor and LeShara smirked at each other but then glared again.

"Landmines? NO! I didn't put landmines, I put BOUNCING BETTYS!" Kavi retorted

"SAME THING!" Virizion yelled back

**00000000000000**

"**Bouncing Betty's? Oh man, those suckers hurt a lot like a #$#," Swift said laughing at his joke (Do you get it?)**

**0000000000000000**

"**Okay, we have weird hosts but Kavi is just plain out insane! WHO PUTS BOUNCING BETTY'S ON AN ISLAND? WHAT IS THIS, OKINAWA?" Michael complained**

**0000000000000000**

"First team to build their cabins in the best quality wins! GO!" Virizion said

Both teams took off as they had no idea where to look first.

"Did you give them a map at least?" Virizion asked Kavi

"No, I did it like you would want it to be," Kavi said as he smirked

"How do I do it?" Virizion questioned as she thought it was an insult

"Put everything in one pile,"

_Killer Latias's_

Everyone searched as Swift and Dew used the trees to look ahead for any clues where the supplies might be. For half an hour, they searched but came up with nothing until Razor did something that even he thought was pretty smart of him.

"Great, we don't know where to look first. How are we going to find the supplies?" Sally asked as she sat down

"I don't know, maybe we should give up," Casey said getting a glare from Razor

Razor punched a tree down randomly as he was frustrated but when he did, a hole opened up revealing a huge pile of supplies. Everyone gasped as Razor widened his eyes in astonishment.

"Great work Razor, I could've done that too," Vince commented

Razor didn't care.

"Let's grab as much stuff as possible. Razor and Thunder, carry the heavy stuff. The rest of us will carry the other stuff. Michael, you have the best part, you get to carry the nuts and bolts," Swift said

"Who died and made you leader?" Ralph questioned

"The last guy I shot on Valentines Day," Swift retorted with a serious look

**000000000**

"**I swear that I saw a look of death in that idiot's eye," Ralph said**

**0000000000**

_Great Latios's half an hour ago_

"This sucks, how are we going to find anything around here?" Flare asked resting on a tree

"There has to be a clue of some sort," Sapphire replied searching every corner

"Yeah. Like that's gonna…" Thunder said before a metal can popped in the air

"BOUNCING BETTY!" Drew yelled diving into a bush

Thunder had no time as it exploded and sent him flying into the nearest tree. Not only that, the tree was oak that meant it had to hurt a bit.

"So that's what a Bouncing Betty is," Joshua said watching the ground

"I WILL SUE THOSE HOSTS IF THEY DARE MAKE ONE OF THOSE BLOW UP ON ME!" Lilly yelled as Pidoves flew away in fright

**0000000000**

"**Lilly is just too annoying to have around, next time we get a chance. She's gone," Drew said scowling**

**000000000000**

"I could run around and trigger them off, they won't hurt me because I am too fast for them," Miles suggested

"Good plan. Are those the Latias's?" Kay asked looking at a group of people walking with stuff

"That's them! They have supplies, let's go the opposite direction they went," Arthur said as he saw a hole

Cano just looked inside it as he smiled when he found the supplies for their cabins.

"Nice work Arthur," Vixen commented

**00000000000**

"**Vixen is the definition of hot!" Arthur howled**

**000000000000**

Twenty minutes later, both teams were back at the kitchen as they started constructing their cabins. One thing was left to do, sabotage.

"Let's have LeShara go and mess them up," Flare suggested

"Makes a lot of sense. I want some fighting with that big piece of blubber," LeShara replied punching her palm

"I could help with my charms," Vixen also suggested

All the guys were just drooling as Lilly scoffed.

"Any objections?"

All the guys shook their heads as Vixen and LeShara went off.

_Latias's work place_

"So what should we do when they attack us?" Jesse asked

"We counter attack," Swift replied

"Who should do it?"

"Razor and Dew. They are good fighters and as far as I can tell, they will send their fire types at us,"

"Good plan," Michael commented

Razor and Dew smirked as they went away from the work place. Swift smirked as he had behind his back five Bouncing Betty's that were disarmed.

**0000000000**

"**I know how to disarm this suckers and us them on the other team," Swift said tossing one in the air as he put his fedora down**

**(A/N: Swift wears a black fedora like the mafia and knows Italian.)**

**000000000000**

At the middle of the forest, Vixen, LeShara, Dew and Razor met each other. All of them were ready for a fight as Razor and Dew had a type advantage.

"FLAMETHROWER!" LeShara and Vixen yelled shooting out flames

Razor went in front of them as his claws glowed blue and he blocked the attack without even trying. Then he went up to LeShara within a second and slashed her. Dew took his Schalchops as they glowed blue and slashed Vixen with them.

"Well, you guys are pretty good at this, no more games. BLAST BURN!" LeShara said shooting a humongous flame at the duo

Razor hit the ground as a rock wall went in front of the attack and he spun as a sandstorm started up. Everybody shielded their eyes except Razor who was part Ground type. He smirked as he disappeared from view.

"Where is he?" Vixen asked

"How should I know," LeShara retorted

The next thing they knew, they were sent flying into the air. Dew opened his eyes as the sandstorm was done to see Razor smirking. He nodded towards Dew as they went back to help out with the work.

_Great Latios's_

"Man this is hard work, we could use some more help though?" Kay retorted to Lilly who did nothing

"I will get a splinter that would damage my beauty, no thanks," Lilly replied looking at herself

Just as she said that, Vixen and LeShara landed on her as everyone went to them.

"Did you damage anything of theirs?" Drew asked hoping they did

"No, dragon boy and stopped us before we could even get close," LeShara said getting up

Just as she did, another Bouncing Betty popped in the air but in a split second, it was turned to a liquid. LeShara was pissed that she lost to Razor.

"Let's win this thing," Flare said

Unknowing to the team, Swift was in the nearby forest as he frowned that his Bouncing Betty didn't do anything. He decided to go and help out before anything gets worse.

_Two hours later_

Both teams finished as they panted and were extremely tired from all the work they did.

"Alright, let's see the cabins," Virizion said

When Kavi and Virizion looked at them, their eyes twitched as both teams had the exact same cabins, the exact same features and the only difference was the logo.

"Both teams win this challenge…..that's not very possible," Kavi said as he went away

"Both teams win an all you can eat buffet!" Virizion said as both teams cheered

"Let's get some grub!" Kay exclaimed as she headed into the kitchen first

Everyone else went in as Swift and Sapphire tried to go in at the same time but couldn't fit.

"You go in," Swift said backing off

"Thank you," Sapphire replied going in

**00000000000**

"**She is so mine!" Swift exclaimed **

**000000000000**

**I will stop there as there will be another challenge Wednesday, but who will be eliminated first? Find out more on TOTAL…..DRAMA….IDIOTIC ISLAND!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Alright everybody and here is the next chapter where the first elimination starts. I will not tell you what happens but you'll find out.**

**-Static-**

The campers were sleeping soundly as the sun barley rose until something happened.

"CAMPERS! WAKE UP AND MEET US IN THE KITCHEN IN TEN MINUTES!" a microphone rang with Virizion's voice

_Killer Latias's Guys cabins_

Swift was the first awake besides Razor who didn't even looked tired. He slammed his head into the top bunk which Michael was sleeping in.

"OW! AH COME ON! EVEN THE MAFIA WAS BETTER THAN THIS!" Swift yelled

All the guys woke up instantly as they looked at Swift like as if he was a maniac.

"Woops, I spoke too much already,"

"Dude, your from the mafia?" Thug asked

There was no reply as all the guys then just smiled smirked or whatever they did.

_Killer Latias's Girls cabins_

Unlike the guys cabins, there were only two girls in the team. Seems pretty sexist but that was the saddening part. The good thing is that Casey and Sally got their own beds and shared half of the cabins.

"Oh my ears!" Casey groaned as she woke up

"I wish they were more nice," Sally replied

_Great Latios's Guys and Girls cabins_

"Ugh, these hosts don't know when a girl needs her beauty sleep," Lilly groaned

All of the Latios's had a big issue with waking up early as both teams went into the kitchen where Volcarona glared at Thunder.

**000000000**

"**I think she is ready to kill me soon," Thunder said **

**000000000**

All the campers got their breakfest as Lilly was looking at herself in a mirror. Then the hosts popped in randomly as Kavi was smiling evilly. Arthur made a comment that made all the campers laugh.

"You look scary even though you're smiling," Arthur said

Arthur was hit with a Dragon Claw as he was sent into the wall.

"Good morning campers!" Virizion said brightly

"I thought the Mafia was better than this but this food is just great!" Swift yelled out getting everyone looking at him

**0000000000**

"**Swift? Mafia? Is he for real?" Sapphire asked herself**

**00000000000**

"**Ah crap," Drew said**

**00000000000**

"**I hope he doesn't kill me," Casey shuddered**

**00000000000**

"**Okay, I thought he was like everyone else but this is just insanity! He is one of the Mafia! I am going to get killed anytime soon!" Flim screamed as he panicked**

**000000000000**

**Razor just smirks**

**000000000000**

"Today's challenge is a fear challenge. Every member of both teams will face their fears to earn points for their team. You get a point for your team if you beat your fear unless you fail. If you decide not to, you can press this little red button that will be given to you at your challenge. Great Latios's, your up first!" Virizion explained

Kavi teleported them to a big room that looked like space.

"Drew, I believe someone wants to see you again," Kavi said

A Hypno appeared as Drew's eyes widened. For some reason, the Hypno reached out and a pendulum that Hypno's only had came from Drew.

"I believe that is mine and now, prepare to die!" the Hypno yelled

"AH CRAP!" Drew said as the Hypno was going to use Drain Punch

Drew tried to move but he found himself unable to move as the Hypno got closer. His fist looked like a Golurk's.

"I forgot to mention that you cannot fight your fear unless you have to. Like for this instance, we'll see if Drew will be brave enough to take a blow that might kill or he'll get out," Virizion said

Drew was so scared that he pressed the button with his tail as the Hypno disappeared but along with the pendulum.

**0000000000**

"**I don't want to talk about how I hate to see that Hypno again but it sucks that I don't have my pendulum," Drew said as he shivered at the memory**

**00000000000**

"Casey and Thunder, even though your from opposite teams, you have the same fear," Kavi told them as this time Magmotors came out

"O-oh-oh no!" Casey stuttered

"Not you guys!" Thunder added

"Hello chumps," the first Magmotor said

"Me and my brother here are going to knock you to submission," the second one said

The Magmotors were charging at them as Casey and Thunder quivered in fear. Casey didn't want to get hit until she saw something different. One part of the Magmotors was zigzagged as it wasn't real.

"Wait a minute, you guys aren't real!" Casey said to them as they stopped

"Huh?" Everyone wondered

The Magmotors disappeared as Thunder looked at Casey and at where the Magmotors were at.

"Since Casey faced her fear but Thunder stayed in his, you guys both get points," Virizion said

**KL:1 GL:1**

"Flare, I believe that nature wants to take her course on you," Kavi said smirking evilly

"NO! NOT EARTHQUAKES!" Flare yelled

"Razor, give her a nice Earthquake will you?" Virizion asked

Razor smiled as he hit the ground with his foot as the ground rumbled. Unlike the other fears, this was a real earthquake. Flare wasn't just scared but she was getting hurt along with it. Razor stopped as Flare pushed her button because of the pain she was getting.

"Lilly, I believe you need to look into your mirror again," Virizion said

Lilly looked into a mirror as she saw herself scratched up, scarred and bleeding. She screamed as she automatically pressed her button.

"Miles, step into this elevator for us please," Kavi told Miles

A elevator popped out of nowhere as Miles went in but unlike most elevators, this won had a employee who was holding onto a lever.

"What floor sir?" the employee asked as it was Houndoom

"Uh, 20," Miles replied

Before the Houndoom put the elevator in motion, his eyes widened as he slumped over dead. The elevator doors shut as it went up along with Miles stuck inside.

"OMG! WHAT DO I DO?" Miles screamed as he couldn't stand looking at the dead Houndoom

Miles decided to stay in the corner as he rocked back in forth trying not to think of the Houdoom. A bell was heard as the doors opened with the dead Houndoom gone and everyone watched Miles as he looked terrified.

**KL:1 GL:2**

"Kay, a relative wants to see you again!" Kavi yelled

A ghost version of Kay but a Weavile showed up as Kay gasped. Before he could speak a word, a Seviper came out and ate him as Kay screamed. She looked pissed as she attacked the Seviper with no mercy. After a minute, the Seviper slumped over dead with Kay widening her eyes.

"Good job Kay, you made it through your fear. Great Latios's have 3 points now," Virizion said

"Flim, close your eyes," Kavi said as he placed both claws on Flim's head

Flim was on the dock as he turned around to find everyone angry at him. Not that was bad but the bad part was is that Swift was in the front of them with a Tommy Gun pointed at Flim.

"Flim, prepare to die and drown for good," Swift said as he fired

The bullet hit Flim's shoulder as it hurt a lot but it also made Flim fall into the water as he didn't know how to swim.

"HELP! SOMEBODY HELP ME!" Flim yelled out but no luck

Flim eventually fell into the water as he was losing air really fast, he tried to stay afloat but he saw that Swift came back but this time with a bomb.

"Just to make sure you don't come back," Swift said as he threw it in the water

All Flim remembered was black as he opened his eyes to notice everyone staring at him. Kavi smirked as he pulled away along with Flim noticing that he had no pain in his arm.

"Four points for the Great Latios's," Kavi announced

"Arthur, I have a special present for you," Kavi also said

"What is it dirtbag?" Arthur joked

"PREPARE TO SEE THE DARK SIDE OF THE FORCE!" Kavi said as he stuck his claw out

Arthur immediately pressed the button before Kavi could reach out. He looked terrified but everyone looked at him as he was very embarrassed.

"Cano, your father wants to see you," Virizion said

"Hello son, my my. What a pretty girl you have here," an Arcanine said as he approached Vixen

Cano growled at the Arcanine.

"Hot looking and still a virgin. Maybe I could change that," the Arcanine said as he was very close

Cano had it as he pounced the Arcanine plus he was biting the heck out of it. The Arcanine disappeared as Cano and Vixen stared in confusion.

"Both of you made your team have 6 points now," Virizion said

"Now to deal with the rest of you," Kavi said as he approached the rest of the Latios's

Zen had to stay still as Kavi threw knives at him which he dropped out of. Joshua faced his fear which seemed kinda easy. LeShara had to face a whole Surf attack without getting her collar put out and so the others made it. Sapphire seemed hurt though as she made it through with nobody knowing what she went through. The total score for the Latios's was 9 which was pretty good. The Latias's will have to try harder.

**That's part 1 and part 2 will come Friday.**


	5. Chapter 5

**PART 2!**

"Alright Killer Latias, you have get at least nine of your teammates to conquer their fears. So I will start right with two now, Swift and Razor," Virizion said

**0000000000**

"**Crap," Swift groaned**

**00000000000**

**Razor groans as he slapped his forehead**

**00000000000**

Kavi teleported them toward a mountain covered in snow as they were a mile away from a herd of Mamoswines. Swift and Razor's eyes widened as they saw the Mamoswines were three times their height each.

"Good luck when you have to face a herd of stampeding Mamoswines," Kavi said as he launched a Draco Meteor that scared the Mamoswines

"You have to stand there or give up when they come at you," Virizion added

The Mamoswines started running towards the duo as they were terrified. Swift wanted to push his button but he saw that Razor just stood firm. Swift then decided to face death and maybe some life than humiliation of his team.

**000000000000**

"**I wanted to push that button but Razor stood against it until I remembered that I had the Bouncing Betty's from last challenge. That and I wanted to impress Sapphire, she's my type," Swift confessed**

**000000000000**

Swift then smiled as he took his hat off and pulled a metal can looking explosive.

"Where did he get those?" Flim asked

"He defused them," Sally replied

"I TOLD YOU BOUNCING BETTYS WOULDN'T WORK!" Virizion yelled at Kavi

"Mr. Mafia here got some skills, gotta compliment him for that," Kavi retorted

Swift threw all the explosives he had as they blew up on contact to the ground, this scared the Mamoswines even more and made them turn around. Razor slammed the ground as a crack in the ground became a huge one separating the campers from the Mamoswine herd. Swift and Razor then bro fisted as they beat the challenge.

"Two more points for the Killer Latias," Virizion announced

**Killer Latias: 3**

"Jet and Sally, you two will come with me. Chandler and Blade, go with Virizion," Kavi instructed

**With Sally and Jet**

Kavi led Sally and Jet to the forest as they looked around.

"Okay, this is as far as I can go. Now, you must fight me!" Kavi exclaimed firing a unknown attack

Jet and Sally got out of the way as they looked at each other in confusion. Then they realized that they both had a fear which Kavi was using at them. Jet launched a Water Gun at Kavi as it did nothing but made him chuckle.

"You call that a attack? COSMIC BUSTER!" Kavi yelled launching a blinding white beam

Sally was too scared as Kavi was really intimidating but what made him so scary is that he was so nice until now. Jet dodged the move as it hit the ground but it then exploded causing damage to Jet. Jet fell face first into the dirt as he could barely get up.

"JET!" Sally yelled

Kavi approached Sally as his claws glowed blue also smiling evilly. He was right in front of Sally as he was ready to kill. Before he even brought down his claw, he was hit with a Water Gun into the eye. Kavi was momentarily blinded as he rubbed his eyes. Jet helped Sally up as she was clutching the button tightly. Right when she was about to press it, Jet stopped her.

"Congratulations you two, you passed. Jet, your fear was being weak and Sally's was intimidating, huge Pokemon," Kavi said as he laughed

"So we conquered our fears?" Sally asked

"Yeah, just go with the campers," Kavi replied as he teleported them to the rest of the campers

**Killer Latias: 5**

**With Chandler and Blade**

"Chandler and Blade, I want you to meet someone," Virizion said as she stepped away

A trainer came out as Blade's jaw dropped and Chandler looked at his friend in confusion.

"Go Genesect!" the trainer called out

A purple, metallic, bug Pokemon with cannon on its back appeared as it looked at Chandler first.

"YIKES! BUG POKEMON! EVEN WORSE, LEGENDARY BUG POKEMON!" Chandler yelled as he hid in a corner whimpering

"Hello Blade, you remember me?" the trainer asked

"NO! I ran away from you for good! You shouldn't be here!" Blade exclaimed

"No matter, Genesect, use TECHO BLAST!"

Genesect fired a red beam from his cannon as it hit Blade.

"AAAAAAAGHHHHH! IT BURNS!" Blade yelled as it felt like he was on fire

"Genesect is holding the red Techo disk making his Techo Blast a Fire type move," Blade's trainer explained

"Blade!" Chandler

"You could've helped me here!" Blade complained

"But it's a bug Pokemon!" Chandler whined

"HELP ME OR I'M RETURNING TO MY ABUSIVE TRAINER!"

"Abusive trainer! NOBODY ABUSES MY FRIEND!" Chandler yelled launching a Fire Blast

The Fire Blast hit Genesect as it made a lot of beeping noises. Genesect crumpled to the floor as it was defeated. Blade's trainer's jaw dropped as Chandler then threw the trainer away with a Psychic.

"WHOA! How did you do that Chandler?" Blade asked incredulously

"What? Do what?" Chandler replied confused

"You beat your fear and launched mine away,"

"Oh, I got mad that he abused you,"

"Killer Latias are now at 7 points," Virizion announced

**With everyone else**

Kavi teleported Sally and Jet to the others right when Virizion arrived with Chandler and Blade.

"Jesse, step here for a minute," Kavi said

Jesse stepped forward as Kavi's eyes glowed, another Jesse formed but this one was evil looking. It smiled evilly as it rubbed its two paws together.

"Your job is to stop your dark side," Virizion told him

"Aw man," Jesse groaned

The two Riolu's battled it out as the dark side Jesse was showing no mercy to Jesse who tried to stop the attacks. Jesse, after fifteen minutes, was beaten on the ground.

"No points," Virizion announced

"Dew, some friends want to see you," Kavi told Dew

A whole swarm of Gliscors appeared as Dew's eyes widened to the size of plates.

"You have to fight the whole swarm by yourself," Virizion added

While Dew was fighting his fear, Kavi teleported Vince into a prison filled with psychopaths. Not only were they psychopaths but they were women. Vince landed hard as he instantly got back up to see the psychopaths.

"Hello there little crocodile, we just want to rape you," they all said at once

"BACK AWAY!" Vince yelled

**With the others**

Kavi was shooting arrows at Conner whose fluffy hair got the arrows stuck. Connor was shaking as Kavi awarded him with a point.

"I saw my life right in front of my eyes," Conner said as he sat down

"Hey Ralph," Kavi said

"What dragon breath?" Ralph answered

Kavi threw Ralph into the air as Ralph screamed like a little girl, Ralph pressed his button as Kavi safely caught him. Dew returned with a smile as he looked like a battered otter.

**Killer Latias: 9 Great Latios: 9**

Michael and Thug were placed in a big pit filled with water as Michael and Thug pressed their buttons.

"Man, there is a tie, but where's Vince?" Ralph asked actually being nice

"I don't know," Jet answered for once

Just then, Vince landed on the ground shivering as he then looked to where the prison was and started yelling something.

"OH YEAH! WHAT NOW PSYCHOPATHS, I BEAT YOU ALL UP WITHOUT EVEN TRYING!" Vince yelled

"Point for the Latias! The Killer Latias win," Virizion announced

All the Latias cheered as the Latios groaned. Just then, a little pony with a blue wavy tail, a horn, a blue and red mane and a crème colored body appeared.

"KELDEO, WHERE WERE YOU!" Virizion yelled

"Kavi threw a party last night," Keldeo retorted

"KAVI!" Virizion yelled

Kavi teleported away.

**0000000000000**

"**Drew lost the first one but Lilly instantly pressed her button, she's gone," Sapphire said**

**000000000000**

"Alright, everyone except Lilly come and get your puffins," Keldeo said quickly

"WHAT! I WILL SUE YOU ALL FOR THIS!" Lilly yelled as Kavi put her on a catapult and fired her away

"WAIT FOR THE NEXT CHALLENGE ON TOTAL…..DRAMA….IDIOTIC ISLAND!" Virizion said

**Somewhat rushed but I will do better. See ya.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Next challenge is on the way but tell me what songs you guys would want your Oc's to sing if their talent is singing (this doesn't apply to all OC's).**

**Great Latios Girl Cabins**

All the girls were sound asleep as a mysterious figure sneakily moved through the windows and placed a note on Sapphire's bed. Then it went through the window as Sapphire started to wake up.

"What's this?" Sapphire asked herself as she read the note

_To You_

_I have been watching you and you have been catching my eye lately, you don't know who I am but I am on this island as a contestant. I am from the opposite team. _

_From,_

_Your Secret Admirer _

Sapphire thought about who could it be, there were many guys on the opposite team. She narrowed it down to four guys, Swift, Razor, Jet and Dew. She would find out soon enough.

"Hey Sapphire, what are you looking at?" LeShara said waking up

"A love note from someone," Sapphire replied thinking

"Love note? From who?"

"That's what I'm thinking about,"

"CAMPERS, MEET US IN THE DINING ROOM IN FIVE MINUTES!" the speaker yelled

**Kitchen**

Both teams sat in their respectful places as Flim kept watching the other side making sure Swift wasn't really going to kill him. In fact, Swift looked at Flim as he had a Bowie Knife in hand.

**0000000000**

"**Ever since the fear challenge, I am going to watch out for that Servine," Flim said**

**0000000000**

Sapphire looked to the other side as LeShara did as well, they were looking at one guy in particular…Swift.

"Are you sure he might be the one?" Sapphire questioned her teammate

"What I know about Mafia men, they flirt a lot, but they do a good job at it. If that doesn't work, they kill or just leave," LeShara replied

"How would we figure it out?"

"The best way to get information on a guy is to flirt that person,"

On the other side of the kitchen, Swift was busy sharpening his knife while he stayed on his own side of the table. Everyone else except Razor sat away from him as they looked at the knife.

"What?' Swift questioned

No one moved at all.

"Okay, so maybe I am Mafia but is that a bad thing?" Swift said to break the silence

Everyone nodded their heads.

"Well, to prove I am a valuable asset to this team, I'll make sure that my boys don't get on your tails,"

**00000000000**

"**I'm scared even more since he mentioned his gang would be on our tails," Conner confessed watching the outside**

**00000000000**

Virizion approached as she dragged Keldeo and Kavi who were beaten pretty badly.

"What happened to them?" Zen asked curiously

"One, they threw a party two nights ago without me and they tried to run away," Virizion explained as she relaxed

"What's the challenge today?" Flare asked

"Well, I was going to do a challenge but since these two idiots got me in my rage mode, I am going to spare you the grief and not have one," Virizion answered

**00000000000**

"**I think heaven has opened its doors when she said that," Ralph said happily**

**00000000000**

"So we don't have to do any challenges?" Vixen asked unsure

"No challenges, enjoy yourself but Kavi put more explosives on the island since Mafia man disarmed them," Virizion said glaring at Swift

"You're welcome," Swift replied smiling

Everyone ran outside as they decided to spend the day doing whatever they wanted.

**With Ralph**

Ralph just relaxed in the water letting it soak his watery scales.

**With Swift and Razor**

"Hey Razor, you have a moment?" Swift asked his bro

Razor nodded

"I have a proposition, we form our own alliance but in the meantime, we help each other with training," Swift proposed

Razor thought about it, a alliance. Not only that but Swift helping with some training, it sounded perfect to Razor's plan. One problem though, it was the two of them, they needed more.

Razor growled as Swift seemed to know what he was saying.

"More people? Your right, but who?" Swift said as he thought about it

**With Cano and Vixen**

The two of them were having a date.

**With Sapphire and LeShara**

Sapphire was looking at the sky as she wondered who gave her that note. LeShara was also wondering if anybody actually liked her.

"Hey Sapphire, I have a plan," LeShara said

"I'm all ears," Sapphire replied

"Well, how about we flirt with one of the guys, you flirt with dragon breath and I flirt with….the Godfather," LeShara explained trying to sound mean

"Do you actually like Swift?"

"He's okay, though he does know many skills,"

Sapphire looked into her eyes as LeShara sighed.

"Maybe…..okay a little," LeShara confessed

"That's the problem you see… I love Swift," Sapphire confessed

There was utter silence as they knew that the other wanted that Servine.

"A contest to see who can keep him?" Sapphire offered

"Whoever he likes, the loser can't say anything," LeShara replied as they shook tail to paw

"May the best woman win,"

**With Chandler and Blade**

"It feels great being out here and relaxing," Chandler said as he had a pair of shades

"It feels good but I like the excitement of challenges," Blade replied

"Except last nights?"

"Yeah,"

The two of them see Razor swinging from a vine.

"That's something you don't see everyday, a vine gripping Gabite," Chandler mused

"I thought they were Ground types," Blade joked as they both laughed

"That's what I thought," a voice also said

They both turned around to see a big serpentine dragon with a yellow mask, colored black, red and gray plus it had bright red eyes. It looked at the duo as they recognized it very well.

"H-Hey G-Gir-Giratina," Chandler stuttered

"Hello," Giratina said with a loud but evil like voice

"W-What b-brings y-yo-you to this island?" Blade asked

"Remember this is where I go when there is nothing going on in the Distortion world?" Giratina questioned

"Yeah," both of them answered

"This is my secondary home,"

"You mean like when Rhydon and Azelf bought this island and the campers almost died many times?" Blade said

"Yes but I am surprised that there is no evil on the island, it seems that it has more good, a honorary good," Giratina went on

"Yeah, Virizion is here and…." Chandler began

"VIRIZION! WHY IS SHE HERE?"

The duo hid under the sand as they answered.

"She is the new host and her boyfriend is the co-host,"

"Who is her boyfriend?"

"Kavi,"

Giratina just stood there as the rest of the campers saw him. Some of them remembered him from the last time they were here.

"Oh, I'm going to my cave. Tell Kavi he throws the best parties ever," Giratina said leaving

"S-sure," Chandler and Blade both said

"Was that Giratina?" Drew asked as he remembered a bad memory

"Yes that was," Jesse answered

Everyone just stood in silence as they continued to their evening hobbies.

**With Swift **

Swift was teaching Razor how to do parkour but Razor got lost and Swift couldn't find him. So, Swift decided to just hang in the forest until he found Razor. That is till someone was sneaking up on him. Swift's tail twitched as Swift smelled the heat of another being around him.

(A/N: Servines are like snakes obviously so Swift can sense heat.)

Swift turned around as he had his knife in hand to find LeShara but what was surprising is that she was not even mad.

"What are you doing here?" Swift asked

"Is there anything wrong with that? Well, I thought we could hang," LeShara answered

"Why?"

"Well, you are very talented. You're fast, strong, smart," LeShara continued as she was getting a little

"If this is a flirting technique, it's not working. Sadly to say, I'm already taken," Swift said as he tipped his fedora down and walked away

LeShara felt hurt, hurt that she really never felt before. She was used to physical hurt but this type of hurt was something she couldn't handle. It felt like a stab to the heart and it hurt really badly. She felt tears come as she decided to find a place to be by herself.

**With Razor**

Razor got lost, even though he was doing a pretty good job. He growled in frustration as he walked around the area. He felt upset, raged maybe but it turned around as he heard the sound of…..crying?

Razor followed the sound as he came to a fallen tree trunk that where the sounds were coming from. He also found his long time rival there but what was interesting is that she was crying. He felt somewhat sad or even feeling remorse, it looked like she was rejected.

Razor tapped on her shoulder as she looked but right away, she hugged him as she cried right into his shoulder.

**0000000000**

**Razor is constantly twitching**

**0000000000**

"**I do not like him…..okay, maybe a little. Maybe a lot, he's nice actually but silent. He helped me, thanks," LeShara confessed as she felt better.**

**Who was that mysterious figure? Will Sapphire win Swift's heart and what does Giratina want? Find out Tuesday! Also read the note at the beginning of the chapter.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay people, time for some talent. Next challenge will be a Red Vs Blue challenge. I know what you're thinking, really? Well, I wanted to do it and there are a perfect set of competitors for it too. Give me your thoughts and future challenges so I don't have to make any more filler chapters like last one. Sorry, I had a hard time with it and I forgot to ask about talents.**

**-Static-**

While everyone was enjoying their day, one thing happened that made everyone mad.

"CAMPERS, REPORT FOR CHALLENGE TIME IN TEN MINUTES!" the loudspeaker yelled

"I thought we had our day off!" Arthur complained

"I LIED!"

Most of the campers grumbled as they had to do some challenge again for no particular reason. Virizion walked in again but this time with a conscious Kavi and Keldeo who had bandages.

"I hope you enjoyed your day," Virizion said nicely

"It was going good except when the b*** decided to ruin our day," Ralph replied

"It could've been worse, I could've grilled you," Kavi replied smiling evilly again

**000000000**

"**The host is on some serious drugs…..where could I get some?" Swift said**

**000000000**

"Today's challenge is a talent contest!" Keldeo exclaimed

All the campers murmured to themselves about this challenge.

"You will have three campers perform their talent and we score them. You will have four judges. I, Kavi, Giratina and….Kyurem," Virizion said not wanting to say the last person

"Kyurem?" Drew wondered

Suddenly a big, ice dragon fell from the sky as it landed outside, it had two short arms, a big icicle head, piercing yellow eyes, two wings and two legs. Also it had an array of very sharp teeth.

"There he is!" Kavi exclaimed

"OH NO! BIG FAT LIZARD IS HERE!" Keldeo screamed running away

Everyone sweatdropped as Kyurem turned around to see the campers but he showed no expression.

"Okay, now Giratina…" Virizion said before a purple warp hole appeared

Out of the warp hole came Giratina as he was in his altered form again.

**000000000**

"**Why must it be big, scary dragons? The dragon of death and the dragon of ice," Sally said as she shuddered**

**000000000**

"You have one hour to get your three contenders," Virizion finally spoke

The campers went to their cabins as they were getting ready for the talent show.

_**Killer Latias **_

"Okay, what can everyone do?" Swift asked

Razor just spun on his head as Swift got the idea. Casey took out her ukulele, Jet took out a guitar. Blade was carving wood, Dew also took out a guitar, Ralph was sketching, Conner lifted a boulder, Thug lifted a boulder but threw it at a target and everyone else could sing.

"Hm, this is hard. I have to say Chandler, Thug and I will perform." Swift decided

"What can you do?" Thug asked unimpressed

"Play piano and sing," Swift replied as he took out a piano and starting practicing

_**Great Latios**_

"Who can do what?" Drew asked

Sapphire could sing, Drew himself could charm, Flare could dance, LeShara could do a light show as well as Zen, Flim could sing, Miles could apparently break dance and play piano, Kay could eat anything under three minutes, Arthur was good at comedy, Cano and Vixen were good at singing and Joshua was good at singing.

"Flim, Miles and Sapphire," Drew said

All three of them got ready for their performance as it started to get dark.

**One Hour later**

All the campers found the stage near the kitchen as it looked pretty professional. It had a red curtain that was at least longer than the stage itself and it had a laminate floor. There were two sets of bleachers as the remaining contestants took their seats.

"Alright campers, welcome to the TDI talent contest. Now, without further ado, we will start with the Great Latios. Our judges are here today and let's welcome them." Virizion said

"Kavi," Kavi stood up and bowed

"Giratina," Giratina just used his wing to wave

"Kyurem," Kyurem just stood unemotional as if nothing happened

"Are starting contestant is a dragon with a great spirit and heart, who came from a kind family, welcome Sapphire!" Virizion exclaimed as the curtains opened

Sapphire appeared behind another curtain as her shadow of her body only showed. A low jazz started to play as she began to sing.

**(Count Me Out from All Dogs Go To Heaven 2)**

**If you've got romance on your mind  
If you'd like to stroll hand in hand  
If you want to cuddle in the moonlight  
And whisper, "ain't love grand"  
If you want someone to buy that sweet talk  
That you guys all love to spout  
Baby, count me out**

Swift could hear her singing as he looked from backstage and his face fell faster than a millisecond as he only could stare at Sapphire's beauty. ****

If you want to dance cheek to cheek  
Then go home and talk all night long  
If you want to send somebody flowers  
And share a stupid song  
If you want a woman who believes that  
You're what her life's all about  
Baby, count me out

The other campers backstage looked at Swift as he had the love struck face. He only had eyes on Sapphire the whole time.****

I've been there  
I've done that  
It's nowhere  
It's old hat  
Forget those thoughts you're thinking, mister  
And just regard me as your sister

If you want to send valentines  
If you want to write poetry  
Here's a little change; go call somebody  
Who doesn't look like me  
And if you've got plans to fall in love  
Without a shadow of a doubt  
Baby, count me out  
That's what I said  
I said baby, count me out  
Hound dog

Sapphire went backstage as she finished as the judges were stunned by her performance. Sapphire came right back out to hear her scores. Well, someone really appreciated her singing a lot.

**000000000000**

"**I think I've died and gone to heaven," Swift said as he still had the love strucked face**

**0000000000000**

"Sapphire, that was very beautiful and I have to give you a 9," Virizion commented

"Reminded me of my first time at a club, 9," Kavi said

"9," Giratina said

"9," Kyurem dryly said

**Sapphire: 36 out of 40**

"Miles," the judges said

The Linoone appeared as he started playing the piano. But as he started with a soft, melody tune, he started break dancing. He was literally defying physics as the piano was still playing while he was break dancing. He finished as the judges were from stunned to awe.

"7," Virizion said

"I like it very much, 8.5" Kavi commented

"Not naturally possible, I like that. 10," Giratina also commented

"Could've been a little better, 9," Kyurem also said

**Miles: 34.5 out of 40**

"Flim, go on ahead." The judges announced

"This song is really long but I'll sing you a part of it," Flim said

**(Ya Got Trouble by Music Man)**

**Well, either you're closing your eyes  
To a situation you do now wish to acknowledge  
Or you are not aware of the caliber of disaster indicated  
By the presence of a pool table in your community.  
Ya got trouble, my friend, right here,  
I say, trouble right here in River City.  
Why sure I'm a billiard player,  
Certainly mighty proud I say  
I'm always mighty proud to say it.  
I consider that the hours I spend  
With a cue in my hand are golden.  
Help you cultivate horse sense  
And a cool head and a keen eye.  
Never take and try to give  
An iron-clad leave to yourself  
From a three-reail billiard shot?  
But just as I say,  
It takes judgement, brains, and maturity to score  
In a balkline game,  
I say that any boob kin take  
And shove a ball in a pocket.  
And they call that sloth.  
The first big step on the road  
To the depths of deg-ra-Day-  
I say, first, medicinal wine from a teaspoon,  
Then beer from a bottle.  
An' the next thing ya know,  
Your son is playin' for money  
In a pinch-back suit.  
And list'nin to some big out-a-town Jasper  
Hearin' him tell about horse-race gamblin'.  
Not a wholesome trottin' race, no!  
But a race where they set down right on the horse!  
Like to see some stuck-up jockey'boy  
Sittin' on Dan Patch? Make your blood boil?  
Well, I should say.  
Friends, lemme tell you what I mean.  
Ya got one, two, three, four, five, six pockets in a table.  
Pockets that mark the diff'rence  
Between a gentlemen and a bum,  
With a capital "B,"  
And that rhymes with "P" and that stands for pool!  
And all week long your River City  
Youth'll be frittern away,  
I say your young men'll be frittern!  
Frittern away their noontime, suppertime, choretime too!  
Get the ball in the pocket,  
Never mind gittin' Dandelions pulled  
Or the screen door patched or the beefsteak pounded.  
Never mind pumpin' any water  
'Til your parents are caught with the Cistern empty  
On a Saturday night and that's trouble,  
Oh, yes we got lots and lots a' trouble.  
I'm thinkin' of the kids in the knickerbockers,  
Shirt-tail young ones, peekin' in the pool  
Hall window after school, look, folks!  
Right here in River City.  
Trouble with a capital "T"  
And that rhymes with "P" and that stands for pool!  
Now, I know all you folks are the right kinda parents.  
I'm gonna be perfectly frank.  
Would ya like to know what kinda conversation goes  
On while they're loafin' around that Hall?  
They're tryin' out Bevo, tryin' out cubebs,  
Tryin' out Tailor Mades like Cigarette Feends!  
And braggin' all about  
How they're gonna cover up a tell-tale breath with Sen-Sen.  
One fine night, they leave the pool hall,  
Headin' for the dance at the Arm'ry!  
Libertine men and Scarlet women!  
And Rag-time, shameless music  
That'll grab your son and your daughter  
With the arms of a jungle animal instink!  
Mass-staria!  
Friends, the idle brain is the devil's playground!**

Flim stopped as the judges were impressed.

"I give an 9," Virizion said

"8.5" Kavi concluded

"8.5," Giratina resulted

"Don't like it, I give a 7," Kyurem disaggregated

**Flim: 33 out of 40**

"Now the Killer Latias, first up is Thug," Keldeo yelled coming from nowhere

Thug showed up as two 3 ton boulders were on his side. He picked them up and threw them at a extremely small target that was no more than a inch wide. The result was the target completely destroyed.

"Amazing power, 8," Virizion commented

"I've seen worse but this is good, 8," Kavi said

"8," Giratina and Kyurem said at once

**Thug: 32 out of 40**

"Swift, come on up!" Keldeo yelled again as he himself took over the mic

Swift was on a piano as he smiled at the hosts and started to play but he said something first.

"I want to sing this song for all the people that suffered through my mistakes," Swift said as he continued

**(Apologize by OneRepublic)**

**I'm holdin' on your rope,  
Got me ten feet off the ground.  
And I'm hearin' what you say,  
But I just can't make a sound.  
You tell me that you need me,  
Then you go and cut me down...  
But wait...  
You tell me that you're sorry,  
Didn't think I'd turn around...  
And say...**

Sapphire was looking at Swift from backstage as his voice sounded so perfect for her. Her heart was latterly beating ever half second. She could run up to him right now.****

That it's too late to apologize.  
It's too late...  
I said it's too late to apologize.  
It's too late.  
Yeah!

The crowd never thought a mafia man could literally sound so good.****

I'd take another chance,  
Take a fall, take a shot for you.  
I need you like a heart needs a beat,  
But it's nothin' new, yeah!  
I loved you with a fire red,  
Now it's turnin' blue...  
And you say...  
Sorry, like an angel  
Heaven let me think was you...  
But I'm afraid...

It's too late to apologize.  
It's too late.  
I said it's too late to apologize.  
It's too late.  
Whoa!

It's too late to apologize.  
It's too late.  
I said it's too late to apologize.  
It's too late.

I said it's too late to apologize, yeah!  
I said it's too late to apologize, yeah!  
I'm holdin' on your rope,  
Got me ten feet off the ground. 

The whole audience was cheering and clapping as they screamed as well. Even the judges were clapping or something.

"Swift, you have an amazing voice, you get 9.5," Virizion said nicely

"Loved that song, 10," Kavi commented

"I am a kind hearted person, 9" Giratina said

"I finally feel happy, 9.5," Kyurem said as he had a smile (FOR ONCE!)

**Swift: 38 out of 40**

"The Latias need at least 33.5 points to tie, lets finish with Chandler," Virizion said

Chandler went up as he looked depressed, well how I could tell you; his flames were blue indicating depression.

"I really don't like to talk about this but I'll sing it in a song," Chandler spoke

**(Cry Me A River by Justin Timberlake)**

**You were my sun  
You were my earth  
But you didn't know all the ways I loved you, no  
So you took a chance  
And made other plans  
But I bet you didn't think that they would come crashing down, no**

Everyone was shocked to know how good this Chandelure could sing as they moved their heads to the music.****

You don't have to say, what you did,  
I already know, I found out from him  
Now there's just no chance, for you and me, there'll never be  
And don't it make you sad about it

You told me you loved me  
Why did you leave me, all alone  
Now you tell me you need me  
When you call me, on the phone  
Girl I refuse, you must have me confused  
With some other guy  
Your bridges were burned, and now it's your turn  
To cry, cry me a river  
Cry me a river-er  
Cry me a river  
Cry me a river-er, yea yea

I know that they say  
That somethings are better left unsaid  
It wasn't like you only talked to him and you know it  
(Don't act like you don't know it)  
All of these things people told me  
Keep messing with my head  
(Messing with my head)  
You should've picked honesty  
Then you may not have blown it  
(Yea..)

You don't have to say, what you did,  
(Don't have to say, what you did)  
I already know, I found out from him  
(I already know, uh)  
Now there's just no chance, for you and me, there'll never be  
(No chance, you and me)  
And don't it make you sad about it

You told me you loved me  
Why did you leave me, all alone  
(All alone)  
Now you tell me you need me  
When you call me, on the phone  
(When you call me on the phone)  
Girl I refuse, you must have me confused  
With some other guy  
(I'm not like them baby)  
Your bridges were burned, and now it's your turn  
(It's your turn)  
To cry, cry me a river  
(Go on and just)  
Cry me a river-er  
(Go on and just)  
Cry me a river  
(Baby go on and just)  
Cry me a river-er, yea yea

Oh  
(Oh)  
The damage is done  
So I guess I be leaving  
Oh  
(Oh)  
The damage is done  
So I guess I be leaving  
Oh  
(Oh)  
The damage is done  
So I guess I be leaving  
Oh  
(Oh)  
The damage is done  
So I guess I be... leaving

You don't have to say, what you did,  
(Don't have to say, what you did)  
I already know, I found out from him  
(I already know, uh)  
Now there's just no chance, for you and me, there'll never be  
(No chance, you and me)  
And don't it make you sad about it

Cry me a river  
(Go on and just)  
Cry me a river-er  
(Baby go on and just)  
Cry me a river  
(You can go on and just)  
Cry me a river-er, yea yea

Cry me a river  
(Baby go on and just)  
Cry me a river-er  
(Go on and just)  
Cry me a river  
(Cause I've already cried)  
Cry me a river-er, yea yea  
(Ain't gonna cry no more, yea-yea)

Cry me a river  
Cry me a river, oh  
Cry me a river, oh  
Cry me a river, oh

Cry me a river, oh  
(Cry me, cry me)  
Cry me a river, oh  
(Cry me, cry me)  
Cry me a river, oh  
(Cry me, cry me)  
Cry me a river, oh  
(Cry me, cry me)

Cry me a river, oh  
(Cry me, cry me)  
Cry me a river, oh  
(Cry me, cry me)  
Cry me a river  
(Cry me, cry me) 

There was silence as everyone had their jaw dropped, I mean their jaw dropped as it shocked even the judges. They shook it off as they couldn't even speak. Well, that is till they put up a poster board with the number 40 on it.

**Chandler: 40 out of 40**

"THE LATIAS WIN!" Keldeo announced as the whole team swarmed Chandler and carried him back to the cabins

Even though the Latios groaned, they felt a little happy with that song.

"I'll see you at elimination," Keldeo added as the judges went off

**00000000000**

"**I don't know who to vote for, Miles or Flim. Flim got the lowest but for his sake, he'll get murdered by Swift any moment. Miles is okay but he is up to something. I can't vote for Sapphire, she did well and she could be useful. Luckily I have my pendulum that was under my bed, time for some hypnotizing," Drew said as he smirked**

**00000000000**

"**Oh man, who do I vote for? Everyone did good but Flim got the lowest score. Yeah, Flim is going home," Flare said**

**00000000000**

"**Flim, for his sake," LeShara said**

**00000000000**

"**Sorry dude, you got to go," Arthur said as he laughed**

**0000000000**

"**Flim," Zen quickly said**

**0000000000**

"**Flim, for his sake that Swift doesn't kill him," Sapphire spoke**

**0000000000**

"**Miles, he thinks he is so cool," Flim mocked**

**0000000000**

"**Flim," Miles said**

**0000000000**

**Cano sighed**

**0000000000**

"**Flim," Vixen spoke**

**0000000000**

"**I vote for Miles, dude creeps me out," Joshua said**

**0000000000**

"**Miles," Thunder said lifting 100 lbs. weights**

**0000000000**

"**Miles," Kay spoke**

**0000000000**

Everyone was present as there was one seat left since Lilly was voted off first. Everyone waited patiently as Keldeo came with some poffins.

"So, let's see who the lucky camper is to get their butts out of here in that," Keldeo said pointing to a WWII German artillery gun

"So the following campers are safe. Flare, LeShara, Vixen, Cano, Sapphire, Drew, Joshua and Kay," Keldeo spoke as he they came up

All of them happily got their poffins.

"Thunder, Zen and Arthur,"

All three of them got their poffins as Miles and Flim were left.

"Flim, you scored the lowest amount of points. Miles, you showed off your skills which might of gotten some jealous people, one of you is going home." Keldeo said

Flim grew tense as Miles seemed relaxed.

"The final poffin goes to…"  
.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Miles," Keldeo finally said

"You voted me off first. We-he-he-he-ll without me you're gonna have trouble my friends. Trouble with a capital T and that rhymes with C and that stands for conflict" Flim said

Kavi came over as he stuffed Flim into the cannon as he shot him off, all that was seen and heard was screaming. Virizion then appeared.

"Who will go down next? Will the Latias lose for once? Found out next time on Total..Drama..Idiotic Island. But first, we have set up an achievement challenge for the readers, read each chapter and guess what the achievement is, you get a chance of invincibility for it. Chapter 2 was already guessed," Virizion spoke

A achievement bubble appeared as it said "Crazy Hosts" on it.

"Start guessing!" Keldeo yelled

**Yeah, I set up a achievement challenge for the readers! I don't participate but you have to guess the achievements, there is one or two in every chapter and you have to tell me in your review. I got the idea from Red Vs Blue and I don't own Pokemon! Thanks and hope to see you soon!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello readers and I will announce the achievements that people got at the end but let's begin.**

**-Static-**

The camera shows all the campers sleeping soundly but one thing was missing, the cabins. They were in the woods along with the Great Latios. Swift was asleep soundly as he rolled over to feel a comfy pillow, well, that comfy pillow was actually Sapphire. They snuggled close as Swift began to awaken along with Sapphire. Their eyes met as they blushed scarlet.

"AAAAAHHHHHH!" they both screamed waking everyone up

"Who? What? When? Where? How?" Blade said

Both teams glared at each other as they were both in the woods.

"Why are team losers with us?" Ralph asked

"Why are you here with us fish?" Arthur retorted

"I don't know, we had a party," Chandler threatened

"Yeah, we stole your alcohol," Drew said as he realized

_**Last Night**_

The Latias were having a party for Chandler as he helped them win; Swift had shot glasses and two bottles of the strongest Vodka and Tequila. They were having a drinking contest. Swift drank at least 5 shots and Chandler had 4 before they got a little dizzy. Chandler drank one more as he knocked out cold along with Swift who fell soon after. The rest of the team slept as Drew popped into the cabin.

Drew found the two bottles at least ¾ of the way full as he decided to take them with him. The next hour was the Latios drinking. Well some stayed sober and slept but some of the team got drunk.

**Present**

"YOU TOOK MY ALCOHOL!" Swift yelled

Drew was surprised at the Servine's anger about his alcohol.

"Well, you guys were knocked out," Drew replied

"NEXT TIME, I WILL MAKE A TARGET BOARD OUT OF YOU!"

Both teams backed up as Swift sure had some anger problems with his drinks. He didn't look drunk or wasted, in fact, he looked sober.

"GOOD MORNING CAMPERS! WE DROPPED YOU OFF IN THE FOREST AFTER MAFIA MAN DRUNK YOU GUYS AND YOU HAVE TO GET BACK! YOU CAN PARTNER UP WITH AND IT CAN BE FROM THE OTHER TEAM! TODAY, YOU HAVE TO TRY TO LAST A WHOLE NIGHT WITH YOUR PARTNER! YOU CAN CALL FOR HELP IF YOU DICIDE TO GIVE UP!" Virizion spoke out

Everybody grinned as they paired up. Sapphire held on Swift who sweatdropped. Vince went with Ralph because he was being racist. Arthur went with Drew. Miles went with Zen. LeShara paired up with Razor. Cano went with Vixen. Flare paired with Joshua. Michael went with Casey. Dew went with Jet. Connor paired up with Sally. Jesse paired up with Kay. Thunder paired up with Thug. Lastly, Chandler paired up with Blade.

**00000000000**

"**Swift has anger problems, but only with alcohol? That seems too weird, but then again, he's part of the Mafia," Vixen confessed**

**00000000000**

"**Man, the hosts really thought of something good, only if they didn't forget to take my Tommy away," Swift said as he pulled out his Thompson**

**00000000000**

"**Swift is a real threat, he could be really useful," Vince thought**

**00000000000**

"GO!" Virizion yelled from the loudspeaker

The teams dispersed. Some of the pairs teamed up like most of the Latios pairs. Some of the Latias even paired again. The only "real" pairs were Swift/Sapphire, LeShara/Razor, and Cano/Vixen. Well that is till Virizion said something.

"YOU CANNOT PAIR UP AGAIN! JESSE AND KAY, YOUR OUT!"

"Why?" Jesse asked

"BECAUSE YOU WILL BE AN EXAMPLE FOR OTHER PLAYERS!"

Jesse and Kay were teleported back to camp. The others stayed in their pairs until further notice.

**With Swift and Sapphire**

The two of them went off from the others and decided to find a cave near water. They came up to a river as they followed it upstream until they saw a giant footprint.

"Who could've done that?" Sapphire asked

"I don't know and I don't wanna know," Swift replied going upstream

Unknowing to them, something was watching them in the bushes.

**With Chandler and Blade**

"So, what would we need to survive?" Chandler asked

"Food, water and shelter," Blade replied

"Maybe going down the river will lead us to a lake,"

"Maybe,"

The duo went downstream but something was watching them as well.

**With Ralph and Vince**

"All we need is to be in the water, we could find plenty of food there," Ralph said

"You said it, let's go in the river," Vince replied

They jumped in until something shot them like a volcano, in fact, there was a underwater geyser.

"AAAAAHHHHHHH!" they screamed

They landed in front of the camp as they saw the hosts.

"You're out," Kavi said

**With Cano and Vixen**

Being Fire types, they decided to find a nice and cozy cave. They went all around for half an hour until they found one, it looked perfect.

"Do you think anybody lives there?" Vixen asked

Cano shook his head and like a gentleman, he let Vixen enter first. It was dark though as they couldn't see a thing.

"Hey Cano, do you know Flash? I can't see," Vixen said

"He does," a voice rang out

Cano used Flash as they saw a big bull looking Pokemon. It was colored brown, gray and brown plus it had two horns.

"Who are you?" Vixen asked backing away

"I'm Terrikion and YOU ENTERED MY HOME! PREPARE TO DIE!" Terrikion retorted

All was heard of Cano and Vixen was screams and some serious pounding. The next moment, they were sent into the ocean.

"Not again!" Vixen retorted

Cano helped her get back on shore as they heard an announcement.

"CANO AND VIXEN, YOU"RE OUT!" Virizion said

**With the hosts**

"You brought Terrikion and Cobalion?" Kavi asked

"Yep, didn't you bring someone?" Virizion responded

"Besides Giratina and Kyurem, well…..let's say you don't want to know," Kavi answered

**With Casey and Michael**

"Wow, Cano, Vixen, Ralph and Vince are already out? That was pretty fast!" Casey exclaimed

"Yeah. Casey, do you know if they put any other traps?" Michael asked

"No, if I did know, I would tell you,"

"Oh, well I wanted to know….." Michael spoke before a explosive came into the air

Michael glared at Casey as she shrugged in embarrassment.

BOOM! Michael was knocked down as he groaned in pain.

"AH COME ON!" Casey yelled

**With the hosts**

"You could've done better, but seriously, again?" Virizion questioned

"It worked at least," Kavi retorted but smirked at what he really was planning

**With LeShara and Razor**

The two of them ran deeper into the forest as they ran into two other teams. Drew, Arthur, Conner and Sally.

"Ah great, we ran into the weaklings," LeShara groaned

"HEY!" they all said

"What are you doing here?" Drew asked

Razor shrugged.

Before anybody asked anymore questions, they heard a ticking sound. Then a voice rang out.

"ATTENTION! EXPLOSION IMMENENT. PREPARE TO DIE!" a voice rang out

They all turned around to see Genesect again as he blew up. Razor quickly used Dig to protect him and LeShara as the other four were unlucky. Well Sally hid behind Connor as the Bouffalant took most of the force but it still knocked him away. Razor and LeShara popped out of the ground to find Genesect gone. They sighed in relief as LeShara gave Razor a kiss on the cheek.

**0000000000**

**Razor eyes widened as he smacked his head into the sink.**

**0000000000**

"**I don't know what happened," LeShara said blushing**

**0000000000**

**With Miles and Zen**

"Did you hear that?" Miles asked

"Yeah, it sounded like an explosion," Zen replied

"Luckily it wasn't us,"

"You're right, too bad you aren't going to live," a voice said

The duo froze as they turned around; they met face to face with…..HEATRAN! Zen was the most afraid as he had a type disadvantage against a Fire type.

"Nice Heatran," Miles said coolly while backing up

"MAGMA STORM!" Heatran yelled as several tornados of magma hit the duo

After the attack, the duo was left smoked and crisp. A sign came out of nowhere as it said "Smoked Meat starting at 1.99"

**With Flare and Joshua**

"I could swear I heard Heatran right now," Flare said

"Yeah, luckily we didn't run into anybody yet," Joshua said

"You could say that," a voice said sternly

The duo turned around to see Cobalion.

**000000000**

"**SERIOUSLY! WHY US!?" Michael complained**

**000000000**

Cobalion hit them both with a Sacred Sword attack as Joshua was knocked unconscious for being a normal type. Flare recovered as she was in her battle stance.

"MACH PUNCH!" Flare said hitting Cobalion with a fast punch

Cobalion grunted as he readied his own attack.

"IRON HEAD!"

Cobalion hit Flare with his head as she was sent into a tree.

"Playing tough guy huh? Have this, FIRE BLAST!" Flare said

Cobalion dodged the fire attack as he then slammed his hooves on the ground. Suddenly, a huge avalanche of rocks came and hit Flare. It did normal damage as she was Fire/Fighting. She was stuck in between the rocks and Cobalion then launched another attack.

"HYPER BEAM!" he boomed

The attack struck home as Flare couldn't dodge the attack. She was knocked unconscious by the powerful attack. Cobalion then ran off in pursuit for more fights.

"FLARE AND JOSHUA ARE OUT! ALONG WITH DREW, SALLY, ARTHUR, CONNOR, ZEN AND MILES!" Kavi announced

**000000000**

"**It's hard surviving in the woods when you have legendaries after you," Swift said **

**000000000**

**Chandler and Blade**

The two of them found themselves back at the starting spot where everyone was at. They found the rest of the campers waiting for them there.

"We ran in circles!" Chandler exclaimed

"No duh, we all have. Has anyone seen Swift, Sapphire, LeShara and Razor?" Thug asked

"Who cares, they could be gone by now," Thunder replied

"Or, you'll be gone by now," a voice said

"Who said that?" Casey asked dragging Michael

All they saw was a very bright light before they were knocked unconscious.

**With the hosts**

"You got Arceus to come?" Virizion asked astounded

"Yeah, he owed me for beating him at Texas hold em," Kavi said as he smirked at the last party he had

**With Sapphire and Swift**

"Hey….Swift….can….we…stop….running?" Sapphire panted as she fell

"Sapphire! Are you okay?" Swift asked kneeling down

"Yeah, I just can't run any more," Sapphire answered

"I'll carry you,"

Swift grabbed Sapphire as he carried her all the way into a cave. Sapphire blushed at what Swift was doing for her. They entered as they lay down on the floor near the entrance.

"Hey Swift, have you ever liked anybody?" Sapphire asked

"Yeah," Swift replied

"Who?"

"Someone on this island, I think I'm losing my mind,"

"Who though?"

"She's near,"

"Me?"

Swift looked at her and smiled unknowing that all the legendaries were RIGHT BEHIND THEM! Sapphire blushed scarlet at Swift's answer. She was about to look up when a set of lips were planted on hers! She widened her eyes to see Swift kissing her passionately. She returned the passion as the legendaries all sweatdropped at a bad timing.

"Uh, ahem," Cobalion coughed

The duo continued. Cobalion got a little irritated.

"HELLO!" Cobalion yelled

Swift stopped and without looking, he took out a detonator and pressed it. Out of a sudden, about 20 bouncing betty's were right in front of the legendaries.

"Crap," Cobalion muttered

The next moment, there was a giant explosion in the cave and in another cave as the legendaries were charred. Along with the legendaries were Razor and LeShara.

"SWIFT AND SAPPHIRE ARE LAST STANDING BUT NOW YOU HAVE TO MAKE IT BACK TO CAMP!" Virizion yelled

"But you said we had to survive the night, which we did," Swift complained

"TRUE! ALRIGHT THEN! SADLY TO SAY, KAY AND JESSE! YOU'RE ELIMINATED!"

Everyone was teleported to the kitchen as Jesse and Kay were on the catapult.

"Any last words?" Kavi asked as Keldeo was trigger happy

"Yeah, f$# you," Kay said in Kavi's face

Kay and Jesse were sent flying.

**WHO WILL GO DOWN NEXT AND THE ACHIEVMENT CHALLENGE WAS A JOKE! I wanted to play a prank but I did promise to see who got it. It was Aakash98. Good guess and I know about double elimination but I had no other idea. Send me your thoughts on next challenge and a little extra.**

**Blade's OWNED count: 6 XD**


	9. Chapter 9

**I got the ideas and I am very impressed! I wrote them down so I could remember and now I will use this idea. I will not tell you until you read this.**

All the campers were sleeping soundly as the speaker rang again.

"CAMPERS! MEET US IN THE FIELD!" Virizion yelled

All the campers groaned as they approached the field, they noticed that the hosts were on some type of game stand. There was eight seats.

"Hello campers, how did you guys sleep?" Virizion asked

"Horrible," Arthur commented

"Today's challenge is WHEEL OF PAIN!" Kavi announced

"I thought it was WHEEL OF FORTUNE?" Swift replied

"Na, choose four campers from your team to participate, but let's say hello to a special friend of ours. Welcome the Pokemon of Lighting, ZEKROM!" Virizion said

A giant bipedal, black colored, red eyed and two winged dragon came out of a thundercloud as it landed right in front of the campers.

"So start choosing," Kavi said breaking the silence

_**Killer Latias**_

"I volunteer," Swift said

"I'll do it," Connor added

Dew raised his hand.

"Fine, I'll do it," Thug spoke

**000000000000**

"**If I participate and help my team, they'll trust me enough where I won't be voted off," Swift said**

**000000000000**

_**Great Latios**_

"I'll participate," Flare said

"Let's do it!" Zen said

"This will be easy," Miles added

"My strength will help us through this!" Thunder commented

"Sure you are Thunder but this is about pain, not strength," Drew retorted

**0000000000**

"**Thunder will help if I can get him into an alliance but I need two more people," Drew said to himself**

**0000000000**

"Alright campers, you've chosen your four participants? Good, now Zekrom will take over since he has been waiting for someone to have pain," Virizion said

"Crap," Ralph muttered

"Take your seats!" Zekrom yelled

The campers instantly took their seats so they didn't want to upset the huge dragon.

"Connor, spin the wheel!"

Connor spun the wheel as they had a list of painful challenges.

**Moves, status problems, chance, Kavi, Legendary and random.**

The arrow stopped on random as Zekrom grabbed a card and read it.

"Hop into a WWII artillery cannon and get shot at a Aggron," Zekrom read

Connor was stuffed into a cannon, by Kavi, as he was shot at a sleeping Aggron. He crashed into the Aggron as it awoke.

"YOU! I WILL KILL YOU FOR WAKING ME UP!" the Aggron yelled

Connor was beaten for a good ten minutes as he came back with bandages.

"SWIFT!" Zekrom yelled

Swift spun the wheel as it landed on Kavi.

"So, Kavi's painful challenge is…stand still with a nickel on your head while Kavi has a sniper rifle," Zekrom read

Swift looked at Kavi as Kavi smirked so evilly that made even a Mafia man shudder. A nickel was placed on Swift's head as he was against a wall. Kavi took aim as he constantly checked the gun.

"Pray that my aim is still the same," Kavi said

Kavi fired as the bullet hit the nickel right off as Swift sighed in relief. Suddenly, the wall behind him fell on him as there was a scream of pain.

"I'm still a good shot," Kavi commented

"FLARE!" Zekrom yelled

"Remember, you can say no but you are eliminated from the challenge, last one standing wins," Virizion told the campers

"I'll do it," Flare said confidently

Flare spun it as it landed on random.

"Get attacked by the Sacred Swordsmen for a whole ten minutes. You can't fight back," Zekrom said

Cobalion and Terrikion arrived as Cobalion smiled at what was the challenge. Flare gulped as the Swordsmen began to beat the living crap out of her.

(A/N: Virizion was there and Keldeo too!)

"DEW!" Zekrom yelled

Dew spun the wheel as it landed on moves.

"Get attacked by my Fusion Bolt!" Zekrom said as he charged at Dew

Dew was hit directly as it was super effective, he had swirls on his eyes that meant unconscious.

"Dew is out," Virizion announced

"THUG!" Zekrom said

Thug spun the wheel as it landed on Kavi again.

"Get beaten by Kavi and not even yell in pain. You cannot fight back," Zekrom read smiling

Thug was beaten mercilessly as he couldn't stand it, he quit.

"I CAN'T STAND THIS ANYMORE!" Thug yelled as he went away

"Thug is out," Kavi said smiling at his accomplishment

"MILES!" Zekrom yelled

Miles spun the wheel as it landed on random.

"Get bombarded by a battleship! Plus, have a dead body near you," Zekrom said

"NO!" Miles said as he went to a corner

"I'm in my happy place, -repeats over-" Miles said to himself

"ARTHUR!" Zekrom yelled

Arthur spun the wheel as it hit random.

"Spin again but with two arrows," Zekrom read

Two arrows popped out as it spun again. The two arrows landed on status problem and Kavi.

"Paralysis and get beaten horribly," Zekrom read again

Kavi beat Arthur so badly that the puppy had to go to the infirmary.

"Arthur is out due to Kavi beating him too much," Virizion said as she sighed

"ZEN!" Zekrom yelled as Swift got back in his seat

Zen walked up as he landed on status problem.

"Burn status," Zekrom said as Zen was burned

"SWIFT!"

Swift spun the wheel again but this time, it landed on chance.

"You win invincibility," Zekrom said

"Really?" Swift asked

"Yes, but only you," Zekrom said

"Then, I quit," Swift replied

"CONNOR!"

Connor spun his wheel as it landed on chance.

"When you spin the wheel, you can skip a painful challenge.

Connor sighed.

"ZEN!"

Zen spun the wheel as he got burned again. It landed on random.

"Have Miles challenge but you cannot say no," Zekrom read

A battleship arrived as it fired all its guns at Zen who got hit very hard. Zen got up as Connor had to go again.

"CONNOR!"

Connor spun the wheel as it landed on chance.

"Your card is the final card…" Zekrom announced

Conner was sweating. (I think that wouldn't happen.)

**0000000000**

"**Please be something bad," Drew wished**

**0000000000**

"You win a trailer," Zekrom said

"Sweet!" Conner exclaimed

Zen spun the wheel as it landed on Kavi.

"Get shot by a minigun!" Zekrom yelled

Zen fainted.

"FLARE!" Zekrom finally said

**0000000000**

"**I think Zekrom wanted to have Zen and Conner have most of the pain but that means I don't get bad ones. Right?" Flare said unsure**

**0000000000**

Flare spun the wheel as it landed on chance.

"Your team wins the challenge," Zekrom read

"REALLY?" Flare asked

"No, you are automatically out," Zekrom retorted

"DID ANYONE FORGET ME?" Thunder yelled as everyone realized that Thunder didn't even get one challenge.

"Oh sorry, go ahead," Zekrom said

Thunder spun the wheel as it landed on random.

"Have fire rockets fire at you,"

The rockets were fired from Kavi as Thunder just punched them away.

**0000000000**

"**WHO IS THIS GUY? CHUCK NORRIS?" Michael exclaimed**

**0000000000**

"**That was awesome!" Blade exclaimed**

**0000000000**

"CONNOR!"

Connor spun the wheel as it landed on chance.

"You are eliminated from the show," Zekrom said

"WHAT?" Connor screamed

"Yep," Kavi said

"Oh," Connor said sadly

**0000000000**

"**Oh well, I made some friends. My team was really cool," Connor said as he left**

**0000000000**

"Hey Conner," Swift said before Connor was sent away

"What?" Connor asked

"Good job out there," Swift said

"Yeah,"

Connor was sent flying.

"Well, that was a short chapter!" Kavi said

A mysterious figure came out and yelled at Kavi.

"STOP BREAKING THE FOURTH WALL!" it yelled

Kavi grumbled as he and Virizion went to their trailer. The one Conner won.

**WHO WILL LOSE? WILL KAVI STOP BREAKING THE FOURTH WALL? WHAT CHALLENGE AWAITS? FIND OUT AND SEND IN YOUR OWN CHALLENGE REQUESTS! **

**P.S. If you guys want to send a package to one of the contestants. Tell me in your review what you want to send to the contestants. Thanks!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Another challenge idea and you know if its yours. Let's just read this before I drawl about how I am very sorry for not updating Wensday but I have been busy and it was late. SO I WILL MAKE IT UP TO YOU!**

**-Static-**

_**Killer Latias Cabins**_

"Aw man, it sucks that Conner got out," Chandler said

"Yep," Blade replied

"We need to be very careful on these next ones. We need to stick together and I only have one way," Swift spoke

Razor raised an equivalent of a eyebrow

"I say that the four of us will be in a alliance but its too small, we need some people," Swift explained

Chandler and Blade looked at each other

"I know what you're thinking but I promise to take you guys to the final 6 with me," Swift said

"We're in but who else?" Blade questioned

Razor shrugged.

"Seriously, why don't you talk?" Chandler asked

Razor pointed to his throat and scratched the word "problem" on the ground.

"Oh, well that explains it. I say Michael and Thug. Michael, because he is the smallest and less suspicious and Thug, we need some strength. No offense Razor," Swift said

Razor nodded

"That's only half the team, we need one more at least to force someone out," Blade said

"How about Dew?" Chandler suggested

"Okay, only because he is pretty good," Swift replied thinking

_**Great Latios Cabins**_

"Great, we have only 11 players, we need an alliance," Arthur spoke

"I agree, how about the five of us," Drew suggested

Drew, Arthur, Thunder, Miles and Joshua were present.

"Isn't that a bad thing?" Joshua asked

"There are no rules really when there aren't any challenges," Miles answered

"True, I'm in,"

"I'll be in," Thunder commented

"As long as I prank the hosts, then I'll go in," Arthur added

"Alright, then we'll vote off the weak links," Drew said finally

"CAMPERS! REPORT AT THE BEACH IN FIVE MINUTES!" Virizion yelled

**0000000000**

"**I admire Virizion for being a good fighter but she can be really dramatic as a host," Jet confessed watching the door**

**0000000000**

The teams arrived to find two battleships filled with guns.

"Okay, what do those battleships have to do with us?" LeShara asked smirking

"You are going to have a naval battle but the main objective is to capture the enemy's flag," Virizion replied

"Well, before that, here are some presents that the viewers sent you," Kavi interrupted teleporting some boxes

Chandler and Blade received two checks with the number 100,000 written on them. Dew got some wacan berries and a rare candy. Vince got a protein and a hunting knife. LeShara got some Molotov cocktails.

"Crap," Swift muttered

Razor raised an eyebrow

"Molotov cocktails are a beer bottle lit on fire and they are very effective when they hit their mark, bad thing is they need time to do some serious damage," Swift explained

Razor widened his eyes

"Mafia remember,"

Razor nodded

"The objective is to steal the other team's flag from their battleship and return it to yours. There are no other rules except we took the liberty of real bullets and replaced them with these rubber ones in your guns. Well, the cannons are real," Kavi explained

Swift smiled evilly.

**0000000000**

"**Swift likes," Swift mused**

**0000000000**

"You have two minutes to set your positions, GO!" Virizion yelled

The two battleships took off as the Latias got a red one and the Latios got a blue one. Both battleships were set into position as there was one more thing to do, who does what?

**Red Team (Latias)**

"Razor and Thug, man the heavy cannons. Dew, Michael, Chandler and Blade, man the heavy machine guns. Sally, Casey and Michael will supply ammo. Ralph, Vince and Jet, you sneak under the ship and steal the flag," Swift commanded like a admiral

Everybody got to their positions.

**Blue Team (Latios)**

"Flare, Cano and Vixen, man the heavy guns. LeShara, Thunder and Arthur, get the heavy machine guns. Joshua, Zen and Miles will get ammo and Sapphire, you and me will infiltrate the ship," Drew said

They nodded as they manned the guns or whatever.

**With the hosts on the beach**

"I love these types of fights, you have the picnic ready right?" Virizion questioned

"Yeah and one more thing, you might want to cover your ears," Kavi warned

Virizion covered her ears.

"OPEN FIRE!" Kavi yelled as the sea shook

Both battleships started firing all the guns on the ship as blows were dealt.

"I love you," Virizion mused

"Love you too and WATCH OUT!" Kavi replied blocking a cannon shot

**Red Team**

"Alright men, we have one objective and that's to eliminate the enemy. I have assigned you the most special task there is and I know you can do this. Go blow up that ship!" Swift said dramaticly

Jet, Ralph and Vince looked at Swift like a maniac.

**000000000**

"**His brain must've been switched with one of the modern admirals," Vince said**

**000000000**

"**Dirty, filthy snake being in charge, I'll show him," Ralph muttered**

**000000000**

"**This'll be fun," Thug commented**

**000000000**

Razor fired as many rounds as possible until there were no more rounds left, with his last shot, he fired it as it hit the bridge of the battleship.

"DIRECT HIT!" Kavi yelled

Razor grinned until he saw LeShara as the grin turned into a frown.

**Blue Team**

Drew and Sapphire went into the water as Drew held on. Sapphire's serpentine like body was able to swiftly go through the water like nothing was in her way. Meanwhile in the battleship, LeShara was firing her cannon at the other ship. She stopped as she saw Razor and grinned. She loaded another shot and fired it directly at Razor as he knocked it away. Blade was nearby as it hit him instead.

**Blade's owned count: 10 (A/N: I am so sorry but I can't help it! XD)**

LeShara growled until she remembered her Molotov cocktails. She was about to lit one before she got shot with a rubber bullet to the head from across the sea.

**Red Team**

Swift grinned as LeShara fell down protecting his vessel from sinking but then he started to pick off some of the heavy cannons with a sniper rifle he found.

**Blue Team**

Sapphire and Drew ran into Jet, Vince and Ralph as the water types grinned against the Dragon and Electric type. Drew couldn't use his moves unless he damaged his own ship and he couldn't risk that.

"This will be pretty easy," Ralph said

"You two are going down," Vince added

"Not unless you don't realize it," Sapphire replied before pink hearts shot out of her eyes

The water types were caught off guard as they were hit with Attract from Sapphire as this enabled the Blue team to move in.

LeShara got up as she groaned in pain, she remembered getting hit on the head as she saw Cano near her.

"What happened?" she asked angry

"_Swift shot you from across the sea," Cano replied with telepathy_

"Oh so that snake wants to play rough ey? Will I got something for you lizard brain!" LeShara yelled as she threw one of her cocktails

The cocktail traveled across the sea as everybody watched in awe from the amazing strength. Even Razor stood with wide eyes as it traveled to a specific person, Swift. It landed right at his feet as it didn't explode yet.

"Aw crap," Swift muttered

The explosive blew up as the ammo nearby exploded as well creating a firework of explosives. The whole ship was blown up as the whole Red team was thrown into the water. Sapphire and Drew saw the flag drop into the ocean as they grabbed it and came back on land.

"THE LATIOS WIN!" Virizion yelled

The Latios cheered as the Latias faced their first loss if you don't count two members being automatically eliminated.

"Meet Keldeo at the ceremony this evening," Kavi said

Some of the campers looked at Swift as he shrugged and laughed nervously.

**Latias Cabins**

Dew and Michael showed up as Swift held a meeting for his alliance.

"Casey has to go, she isn't that strong and I can't find anything useful. Maybe if she evolved but that'll take too long," Swift explained

The members nodded as they were ready for their votes.

**0000000000**

"**Swift failed for us," Thug said**

**000000000**

"**I-I don't want to vote him off but he failed," Casey said**

**00000000**

**The Catapult of Losers**

"Well then Latias, you finally lose for once, too bad and here I thought you were going to win again. Michael, Dew, Blade and Chandler come on up," Keldeo spoke

The four of them got their poffins and waited.

"Razor, Sally, and Jet,"

They got up and sighed in relief

"Thug, Vince and Ralph,"

The trio sighed as Swift and Casey were left.

"Swift, you failed your team and Casey, I don't know why you're here. The final camper who gets a poffin is…." Keldeo spoke

Swift grew tense

…

Casey shivered

…..

"Swift," Keldeo said

Casey sighed as she got up and was lauched.

**00000000**

**"It was the best time of my life so I have no regrets." Casey spoke**

**0000000**

**Make more challenges and packages!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Another chapter and this will be slightly rushed because of a time issue, that and I have school on Tuesday.**

**-Static-**

_**Killer Latias Cabins**_

"Okay, I screwed up last time and I thank you guys for saving me back there," Swift confessed

"Yeah, I was going to vote for you though," Thug spoke

"Anyway, thanks,"

_**Great Latios**_

"Who should go when we lose next time?" Arthur asked

"I say we target Zen," Drew said

"Why?" Thunder replied

"Because I just want him off,"

"CAMPERS! GYM IN TEN MINUTES!" Kavi yelled

**Gym**

"Okay campers, today will be the most fun challenge of all, a scavenger hunt!" Virizion said with excitement

"WHAT!" the campers yelled back

"Fun right?" Kavi mused

"Again, no," Jet replied

**0000000000000**

"**Who wants to go on a scavenger hunt on an island filled with explosives and surprises with one psychotic co-host?" Flare said**

**0000000000000**

"**Please no more pain," Blade prayed**

**00000000000**

"**I HATE SCAVENGER HUNTS! My older brother sent me on one as I got locked into a chest for at least a WHOLE DAY!" Swift exclaimed**

**000000000000**

"**I love scavenger hunts," Sapphire said smiling**

**0000000000000**

"One thing matters get your listed items and return with them. But here's the catch, who wants to volunteer?" Virizion asked

Sapphire raised her tail as she said, "Volunteer for what?"

Michael raised his hand or well, he said he did.

"You two switch teams," Virizion ordered

"WHAT!" both teams exclaimed

"You hear me, switch teams,"

**0000000000**

**Swift smiles like an idiot**

**00000000000**

"**What does this have to do with anything?" Michael asked**

**000000000000**

"**This is great! I like scavenger hunts and I get to be with Swift!" Sapphire exclaimed**

**000000000000**

"**We get a fish…..a small fish….what can he do?" LeShara questioned**

**000000000000**

"So here are your lists," Kavi said as he passed them out

Both teams looked at their lists as they were confused.

"Is it me or are at least half of these items have to steal from a legendary?" Zen asked

"Yes, you have to steal at least half of these items. But you can't skip any of these; you have to go in order!" Virizion said

The two teams took off to find their first items.

_**Great Latios**_

"Our first item is take a Protector from a Rhydon," Drew read

They looked up to see a cave with the Rhydon with a sinister smile.

"Remember me?" the Rhydon asked

"Aren't you the host from the last story?" Miles asked

"FOURTH WALL!" a Mew yelled

"From another story huh?"

"Yes and FOURTH WALL!"

"I'll go get it," Michael volunteered

"He's doomed," LeShara quoted

Michael went up to Rhydon as Rhydon used Earthquake. Only problem, he shook the ground when Michael was a floating fish.

"I have the ability Levitate," Michael replied

"Oh so you are so powerful now? Have this…..ROCK SLIDE!" Rhydon replied

A group of large rocks hit Michael as he started to glow a blue light. He got longer, he grew more fins and his mouth enlarged.

"COOL! I evolved! I'M A EELEKTRIK!" Michael yelled as he slipped by Rhydon and stole the Protector

"Nice one Michael," Arthur commented

**0000000000**

"**So the fish got bigger, he still is pretty small," LeShara shrugged**

**0000000000**

_**Killer Latias**_

"Steal the Adament Orb from Dialga," Blade read

"He's a Dragon/Steel type, only Fighting, and Ground type moves are very effective," Thug said as he volunteered

The team walked up to a few pillars as the great Pokemon of time was waiting.

"WHO WILL CHALLENGE ME?" Dialga said with a booming voice

Thug went up as he gulped.

"It can always be worse," Swift said to Thug as he backed away

Thug hit the ground as he used Earthquake as Dialga winced at the very effective move.

"ROAR OF TIME!" Dialga boomed as he launched his strongest attack

Thug used Dig as he dodged the attack which made Dialga frozen. Thug hit Dialga and followed with another Earthquake as the Adament Orb fell from Dialga's chest. Swift grabbed it quickly as the team ran for their lives.

**0000000000**

"**Thug did well out there, I won't doubt that he'll make it far," Chandler commented**

**0000000000**

Dialga got up as he used a Flash Cannon to hit Swift from behind. Swift fell as he groaned in pain.

"SWIFT!" the team yelled

Swift smiled as he got up and then, he started to glow as he lost his arms and legs but were replaced with a longer body. His tail was more of a vine and his collar was split. Sapphire almost wanted to faint at the new Swift.

**0000000000**

"**Swift looks so hot!" Sapphire said**

**00000000**

**With the hosts**

"Michael and Swift evolved!? What is this, evolving academy?" Virizion asked

"No, but they will raise ratings by a huge amount," Kavi replied

"Not until they get their next five items,"

"Right, who did you bring this time?" Kavi asked

"Well, some best friends of mine," Virizion replied

"Please don't be Reshiram, she bores me," Kavi groaned

"How?"

"She gave me a whole day lesson on THE TRUTH when I already know right from wrong, Zekrom was better," Kavi answered

"You're just being mean,"

"No I'M NOT!"

The duo kept on arguing as it started to become a little intense…..really, they starting making out.

**This is only PART 1! TUESDAY WILL HAVE PART 2! See ya and tell me what you want your camper wants, I forgot this time because of a time issue.**


	12. Chapter 12

**FIRST DAY WAS AWESOME AT SCHOOL! So I am very hyped up in writing this chapter.**

_**Killer Latias**_

"LATIAS, YOU HAVE SOME PACKAGES!" Virizion yelled as a helicopter airdropped some packages

Dew got some night vision goggles and Vince got a camera. Swift opened his package to find something that he gasped in surprise.

"What is it Swift?" Blade asked

Swift pulled out a package of some very evil looking rockets along with the launcher. Swift smiled evilly as he got an RPG.

**000000000**

"**I don't want to get hit," Blade confessed**

**000000000**

_**Great Latios**_

Packages were dropped from the same helicopter to the Latios as they opened them. Flare got a Castelia Cone, Miles got a box of chocolates, Arthur got a stack of pies, LeShara got $10,000 and a pack of cards. Zen got a blowdart gun and two bottles of Sake. Thunder got some protein shakes.

"I am so going to get the hosts for this," Arthur said as he smiled

_**Killer Latias**_

The Latias were near a cliff as their next item was a Razor Fang held on a string right above a Sharpedo infested lake.

"Blade, you should go for it," Sally said

"Why me?" Blade questioned

"1: All you have to do is grab the Razor Fang 2: Even if you get pwned, you'll still live," Jet answered

Blade sighed in defeat as he jumped, he fell and fell until…..CRACK!

"ARRRGHGHGH!" Blade screeched as a sharp rock hit his "area"

**0000000000**

**Swift was laughing**

**0000000000**

**Chandler was laughing**

**0000000000**

**Razor was just smiling**

**0000000000**

**Sapphire smiled a bit**

**00000000000**

**Jet was laughing even with his serious attitude**

**00000000000**

Blade grabbed the Razor Fang as he could barely walk.

"Step two to our victory," Vince said checking off the item

_**Great Latios**_

"Steal one of Kavi's go-cars," Michael read

Arthur smiled at the thought of it.

**0000000000**

"**The hosts are going to get it now," Arthur said**

**0000000000**

**With the hosts**

"VIRIZION! MY GO-CARS!?" Kavi yelled

"You expect me to always give them something that isn't yours?" Virizion questioned

"I swear the next time you do that, I will so beat you at chess!"

"Deal!"

"Loser is the other's slave for a week,"

_**Great Latios**_

The Latios found a go-car garage as they saw Kavi with a very upset face.

"He looks mad," Flare said

"So, he'll be worse when we steal his go-car," LeShara retorted

"I got an idea, I go out there and prank him and you guys steal it," Arthur suggested

"Let's do that," Drew replied

Arthur walked out into the clearing as he threw all of the pies at Kavi. All hit home as it connected with his face along with the pie splattering all over him. Kavi licked the pies as he gave a disgusted groan.

"Apple pie," Kavi groaned

Kavi wiped the pie off him as he ran after Arthur while the Latios stole the go-car. They drove all the way to Arthur as Kavi was in hot pursuit.

"He's gaining on us!" Miles said

"I got it!" Arthur yelled as he pushed the red button

The go-car went super sonic as it blasted the whole team around the island a hundred times knocking anyone in their way.

_**With the Latias**_

The Latias had gotten their 3rd and 4th item as it was to find a Heart scale and take a schalchop from a Samurottt. Both Vince did as he got some respect for it. They were on their 5th as it also had the 6th.

"Steal a Tommy Gun from a Mafia member and steal his hat as well," Chandler read

Everyone looked at Swift as he sweatdropped.

**000000000**

"**THAT ONE WAS SO FROM THE CO-HOST!" Swift yelled**

**000000000**

All of the Latias jumped on Swift as they stole his hat and forced him to give his Tommy gun. Sapphire grabbed the hat as Dew grabbed the gun. Then they grabbed Swift as they raced back to the hosts at the kitchen.

_**Great Latios**_

The Latios panted from the go-cart as it sent them on a roller coaster like ride around the island. They didn't notice that they got all of their items on the whole ride.

"HEY! WE HAVE OUR ITEMS!" Thug yelled

"WHAT?" Drew asked having a hard time hearing

The Latios raced back to the kitchen.

**With the hosts**

"Did you literally have Swift get his stuff stolen?" Virizion asked

"Yeah, I just wanted to do it for fun," Kavi said as he was thinking

Kavi and Virizion were playing chess again as Kavi was losing.

"Checkmate," Virizion spoke

"DANG IT!" Kavi yelled as he lost

"Now, as my first request, you have to make me a five course meal," Virizion said as she thought of more torture

Kavi groaned as he got into the kitchen with the laughing Volcarona.

Suddenly, the Latias busted right into the kitchen as they had their items and their team in. The Latios followed as Virizion was checking the items.

"Check, check, check, check, check…..Latias, you win!" Virizion announced

The Latias cheered as Sapphire kissed Swift passionately. Swift fainted from the amazing kiss.

**000000000**

**Swift sighed in a love strucked face**

**0000000000**

**Sapphire blushed madly as she had Swift's fedora, "He said I could keep it,"**

**0000000000**

"Latios, meet Keldeo at the ceremony for a special loss," Kavi said

**00000000000**

"**Zen is going down," Drew said**

**00000000000**

**Arthur was unconscious as he had a dart in his neck.**

**00000000000**

**Miles was unconscious the same way.**

**00000000000**

"**Drew, I know you are up to something, bye," Thunder said**

**00000000000**

"**Drew," Flare said**

**00000000000**

"**I don't like Drew, he's gone," LeShara**

**00000000000**

"**I don't know who to vote for, but I guess Drew," Michael said**

**00000000000**

**Joshua was unconscious from being beaten up**

**00000000000**

"**Drew, you think I could be eliminated that easy, your wrong," Zen said**

**00000000000**

**Cano was unsure**

**000000000000**

"**Drew, I just have this bad feeling," Vixen said**

**000000000000**

**At the ceremony**

"So Latios, you are here again and this time, this will be a special treat. If you don't get a marshmallow, you are eliminated," Keldeo spoke

"Vixen, Cano, Joshau, Flare," Keldeo spoke throwing them their marshmallows

"Miles, Michael, LeShara and Arthur,"

The four of them got their marshmallows.

Thunder, Zen and Drew were left.

"Thunder,"

Thunder smiled as it was up to Zen and Drew.

"The camper who is going home tonight is…." Keldeo spoke

…..

Zen was calm

…..

Drew glared

….

"Drew," Keldeo said

Keldeo threw Zen his marshmallow.

"HOW COULD YOU VOTE ME OFF?! YOU LITTLE $##$$#$" Drew spoke as he started cursing

"Sorry for you talk but you have to leave," Keldeo said as he launched Drew away

"Who will win next challenge and who will lose? Stay tuned for more drama on TOTAL…..DRAMA…..IDIOTIC…..ISLAND!" Keldeo yelled

**So Drew is gone, betrayal from Thunder and Zen used his gift to his advantage. So next chapter will be a dare chapter, send in your dares for each contestant.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Ah! The simple joy of dares…..the most magnificent, painful and excruciating process. Let's get to them. This will be 3 or 4 parts and I am having some help with it too!**

**-Static-**

"CAMPERS! WAKE UP AND REPORT TO THE BEACH!" Virizion yelled

All the campers groaned as they went to the beach to find the hosts near a game show like station. There were enough seats for everyone as there were no team logos at all.

"What is this?" Thug questioned

"A dare challenge," Kavi answered

"AGAIN?" Swift yelled

"Yep, but this time, the viewers sent their own personal dares against you individually. Some of them actually having one group doing something than the other group, but take your seats," Virizion explained

The campers took their seats as they waited for the dares, Swift hated stuff like this.

"First dare is for Swift since he got the majority of the dares," Virizion said

"WHAT? WHY AM I THE ONE WITH THE MOST?" Swift complained

"How about this, you got a ton of fans and they like the whole SwiftXSapphire stuff," Kavi explained

"FOURTH WALL!" I yelled at them all

Kavi grumbled about it.

"Survive Darkrai's Nightmare attack for ten minutes straight and speaking of Darkrai, he and Cresselia are right here," Virizion said

Darkrai and Cresselia arrived as they had smirks on their faces. Darkrai then approached the Serperior as he put him to sleep and then used Nightmare. Swift has had nightmares worst than the one Darkrai was giving as the Serperior was fighting it off.

"So, how's it going on the other island?" Virizion asked

"Good, except when me and Darkrai had to tell the campers the….."truth" behind us," Cresselia explained

"Aw, you two make a lovely couple," Kavi said sarcasticly

"What's wrong with him?" Cresselia asked

"I won against him in chess and he's my personal slave for a whole week straight, he so far made me an amazing five course dinner, not to mention breakfast," Virizion explained

Swift woke up when the timer made a "ding" sound.

"Next dare is for all the girls, have a 'nice' haircut from Darkrai. For the guys, listen to Cresselia talk about her past boyfriends," Kavi read as he smirked at the dares

The guys and the girls groaned. The girls went for the worst haircut of their life as the guys sat down listening to Cresselia drawl about her past relationships.

"I just never understood why he dumped me…all he said was because he saw another Latias that attracted him but it was black," Cresselia explained as Swift has had enough

"THAT'S IT!" Swift yelled taking out the RPG and firing it at Kavi

Kavi got hit dead on as he burned with anger too!

"OH! SO THAT'S HOWS ITS GOING TO BE EH? SAY HELLO TO MY LITTLE FRIEND MINIGUN!" Kavi yelled taking out the death machine

Swift and Kavi were having a miniature war as they were acting a lot like soldiers on the battlefield.

"HEY! HOLD IT YOU TWO!" Virizion yelled as she stopped the war

"Next dare is for Swift again," Darkrai said

"AH COME ON!" Swift said

"Train Sapphire and Miles how to be a good Mafia gangster," Darkrai said as he was confused

Swift's frown turned to a wide grin as he grabbed Miles and Sapphire and took them to the kitchen.

"Moving on, Cano and Vixen. Cano must talk to Vixen alone in a room. (let's see what happens there)," Darkrai read as he and Kavi both laughed

Cresselia and Virizion were confused.

"What are you guys talking about?" Virizion asked

The co-hosts ignored them as Cano and Vixen went to a secret room. Cano sighed as he started to TALK!

"Vixen…..I think as much as you know that I…." Cano began before being silenced with a kiss

"I…I love you Cano," Vixen replied resuming the kiss

They began to have a little privacy moment to themselves as lovers do.

**With Swift **

Sapphire and Miles were waiting in the kitchen as Swift brought another Mafia hat for Miles and himself since Sapphire had his.

"Okay, Mafia training is now in session. Step 1, to be a good Mafia member, you have to be the least suspected. Step 2, everything is supposed to organized before we steal anything. Step 3, loyalty is a SERIOUS thing, backstab the Mafia and you are dead! You guys got the basics?" Swift explained

Miles and Sapphire nodded. Suddenly, a note fell from the sky as it landed on Swift who read it.

_From Aakash98: Steal 1,000 dollars from Virizion and Kavi and give it to me._

"Looks like we got our first job. Miles, this is going to rely heavily on you and me as we'll pickpocket them while Sapphire distracts them." Swift said with a grin

**Back with everybody else**

"Joshua, get kicked in the balls," Virizion read

Kavi shifted human as he kicked the Meowth really hard in the balls before shifting back and grinning.

**Joshua's OWNED count: 1**

"Chandler, call yourself the worst host ever and say Mew is the best," Cresselia read

Chandler sighed, "I am the worst host ever and Mew is the best host,"

"This one is for…Virizion?" Darkrai questioned

Everyone was confused themselves.

"Make out with one of the campers…..PFFT HAHAHAAHA!" Darkrai laughed

Kavi chuckled as Virizion shot a glare shutting him up.

"I am the host and I say no to that one," Virizion stated angrily

"This one is for Swift…..hey! Where was my 1,000 dollars I owed Virizion?" Kavi asked

Swift, Sapphire and Miles all grinned as the money disappeared.

"Okay, Swift must sing for us all," Kavi stated again

"Really? What song?" Swift asked

Kavi turned the card over as he widened his eyes.

"You better sing this song good and it's '_**Bye Bye Bye by N'Sync**_," Kavi angrily said

"Maestro!" Swift yelled as the music began

**(Bye Bye Bye by N'Sync)**

**Swift:ye bye bye  
I'm doing this tonight  
You're probably gonna start a fight  
I know this can't be right  
Hey baby come on  
I loved you endlessly  
When you weren't there for me  
So now it's time to leave and make it alone**

I know that I can't take no more  
It ain't no lie  
I want to see you out that door  
Baby bye bye bye

Bye bye Don't want to be a fool for you  
Just another player in your game for two  
You may hate me but it ain't no lie  
Baby bye bye bye  
Bye bye  
Don't want to make it tough  
I just want to tell you that I've had enough  
It might sound crazy but it ain't no lie  
Baby bye bye bye

You just hit me with the truth  
Now girl you're more than welcome to  
So give me one good reason  
Baby come on  
I've lived for you and me  
And now I really come to see  
That life would be much better once you're gone

I know that I can't take no more  
Ain't no lie  
I want to see you out that door  
Baby bye bye bye

I'm givng up I know for sure  
don't' want to be the reason for your love no more  
Bye bye  
I'm checking out, I'm signing off  
Don't want to be the loser and I've had enough

Don't want to be your fool in this game for two  
So I'm leaving you behind  
(Bye bye bye)  
I don't want to make it tough  
(Make it tough)  
But I've had enough  
(Bye bye)  
And it ain't no lie

Everyone applauded as Swift bowed before the hosts began their dare spree.

"Swift, you have at least two or three more. One says for you to kiss Sapphire in front of everybody. The next one says for you to be in a room full of posters of Sapphire and not kiss them." Cresselia said

Swift grabbed Sapphire as he kissed her passionately surprising her. As he pulled away, she pulled him back and reconnected with his mouth again.

"Okay love snakes, you can make out after the challenge unless the dares say so," Kavi said teleporting Swift away

**Swift**

Swift was in a room with the posters of Sapphire as they showed her being a star on the Pokemon Musical. Swift remained calm as he tried to wait for as long as needed to do the dare.

**With everyone **

"Michael, drink out of the toilet and DON'T throw up," Darkrai read chuckling

Michael groaned as he started to drink some of the toilet water before he puked.

"Well, that was nasty, but that's all the time we have for now. Wait for the next chapter when we release all the dares at our favorite competitors. NEXT TIME ON TOTAL…..DRAMA…IDIOTIC ISLAND!" the hosts yelled

**THAT'S NOT ALL! I WILL BE MAKING ANOTHER THREE CHAPTERS OF THIS STUFF SO SEND ME EVEN MORE DARES! NEXT TIME: I ONLY ACCEPT DARES ON THE HOSTS IF IT INVOLVES THEM KISSING OR ANYTHING WITH THEMSELVES, NOT ANYONE ELSE! **

**P.S.: I want your point of view as to why Swift got the most dares and be honest! If you like Swift….you can torture him more but you must include everyone else. **

**P.S.S: I will type all dares down so don't worry if I haven't done any of yours yet…they'll be in the next one or the next one after that. I AM A BRONY!**

**Okay but I have to ask…..should I put MY LITTLE PONY: FRIENDSHIP IS MAGIC here? I actually like it…..don't ask why a 14 year old guy freshman likes it….IT'S ADDICTING!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hello peoples! I, CrazyCharlette-Real Reloaded, am writing this chapter as a mini collaboration between SnivyTrainer and me! I hope that I can do a good job and try to not to get hunted down by Swift at the same time…**

**SnivyTrainer here as well as I needed a bit of help on this one plus there will be some surprise guests on the island which will screw the universe.**

-

**-Static-**

"CAMPERS, WAKE UP AND HEAD DOWN TO THE BEACH, ASAP!" Virizion yelled into a megaphone, making every camper mumble and go back to sleep.

"They're tired," Kavi advised, eating a bunch of bananas.

"TIRED MY **!" his companion yelled, waving about a rocket launcher. She pressed a button and the rocket exploded, waking up the campers.

'DOWN TO THE BEACH OR VOLCARONA WILL SERVE BAKED BEANS FOR A WEEK!" Kavi yelled, making the campers run down to the beach. They had to sit on the sand, since the hosts were in the only two seats.

"Okay, we have more dares for all of you guys," Virizion started, making Keldeo drag over a whole sack of envelopes. "The majority of them are Swift dares but there are other ones too."

"Yeah, like you two making out for hours!" Keldeo screamed, the sack tipping over and landing on him. "Not to mention that Cobalion and I have-"

Virizion used Energy Ball to blast him away to Kyurem's cave, where the water pony landed on the snoozing ice dragon.

"AAAAAAAAAAAGGHHHHHH!"

"And that is the sound of someone being painfully frozen for twelve days," Kavi commented.

"Other than that, we have two new guests on the island and they will host when we don't, please meet Rainbow Dash and Soarin," Kavi added

Two ponies came from the air as one had a rainbow mane, very light cerulean coat, two wings and a moderate cerise colored eyes while the other's coat was a very pale cornflower blue with Dark grayish phthalo blue mane and emerald green eyes along with two wings. The first one was obviously female as the other was male and they had a mark on their rear, a thunderbolt with wings on the male and the female had rainbow shaped like a thunderbolt with a cloud on top of it.

"Hi there, the name's Rainbow Dash and I am the fastest flyer that's every lived," the female introduced

"Sure you are, unless you can fly faster than me," Kavi retorted

"You wanna see?"

"Try me,"

"Okay, let's not get to carried away here but they did invite us. The name's Soarin," the male said

"Good to meet you both, I'm Virizion and that's Kavi over there," Virizion greeted

"Why are they here?" LeShara questioned impatient

"They are going to help us with dares today," Kavi explained

"First dare: Sapphire, "do it" with Swift in the cabins." Virizion read

Sapphire widened her eyes as Swift's jaw dropped.

"Are you serious?" Sapphire asked

"Yes, we are very serious," Virizion replied

Sapphire grabbed Swift as they slithered to the cabins and had their privacy time, their "love" privacy time.

"Heh, this one is a little gross, Joshua, take a bath in Michael's throw up and lick yourself clean," Soarin read

Joshua looked at the throw up as it was left all night there as he rolled around in it but when he tried to lick himself clean, he threw up.

"Aw, I was hoping for some racing, in fact this one is for Miles. Race against Swift in an explosive track," Dash read as Swift came back looking tired

"What happened to you?" Blade asked

"You don't wanna know," Swift replied as he took out his Vodka and took a shot which kicked him back full energy

Miles and Swift ran as fast as they could against each other as Bouncing Betty's kept popping out of the ground trying to blow them up.

"** I thought that would work!" Kavi said as they kept dodging the bombs

"Try this, ready Soarin?" Dash asked taking a TNT detonator

"Sure thing," Soarin replied pushing the button down causing the whole track to explode

Swift and Miles landed on the ground covered in soot.

"I need some next time," Kavi said to himself

"Swift, you get a bomb but it must be used on a loved one or a friend," Virizion read giving Swift the bomb

Swift saw the bomb was on 30 seconds as it was ticking along with him sweating so much about who to give it to. Swift sighed as he colored it like a baseball and gave it to Blade.

"Have my baseball Blade," Swift said

"Thanks Swift! Why is it ticking?" Blade asked

"It's a bomb," Swift replied smiling nervously

"You ***" Blade said before the bomb exploded

BOOM!

**Blade's owned count: 11**

"Kavi, watch a whole marathon of My Little Pony and survive," Soarin read as he chuckled

"Really? That's it, I've seen worse," Kavi stated as he was watching the TV

"Thunder, have a wrestling match with a Magmorter," Dash read

Thunder drank his protein shake as he cracked his knuckles at the Magmorter opponent.

"While he is doing that, let's see another one. This one is for Flim, isn't he eliminated?" Virizion asked

Flim came out of nowhere as Virizion sighed and read the note. "Insult Swift in the most possible way and survive,"

"Hey over grown banana! YOUR MOTHER CALLED AND TOLD ME TO DO HER TO MAKE YOU!" Flim yelled as Swift got angry

Swift was really mad about this as a vein popped out of his head. He grinned evilly though as Flim sweatdropped.

"Uh, you okay?" Flim asked

"I should be asking you that after you meet SHARKFACE!" Swift replied taking out a RPG with shark teeth painted on it

Swift fired the RPG as it hit directly sending Flim all the way back wherever he came from.

"Okay…. that was creepy," Virizion stated

"Moving on! Flare, kick a random guy in the balls," Soarin read as he cringed at the thought

Flare went up to Blade again as the Monferno gave him a Chuck Norris like kick to the balls.

**Blade's owned count: 12 (Thanks for reminding me!)**

"Thug, admit that your scared of girls," Dash said

"Um…OKAY ITS TRUE! I AM AFRAID OF GIRLS!" Thug yelled curling up in a ball

"All Fire types get hosed or swim in water for 15 minutes," Virizion read as Kavi paused the TV and took out a bazooka water gun

The Fire types groaned as they were blasted against the wall for 15 minutes. Kavi smiled as he went back to the TV.

"Cresselia, beat up Mew and Victini when you see them," Dash read as Cresselia and Darkrai were no where in sight

"Where are they?" Soarin asked

"I don't know…aw crap, their having fun in the trailer," Virizion groaned

"I don't want anymore details," Soarin said

"Blade and Dew, fight each other for Flare," Dash read as the two males glared at each other

"She's mine otter," Blade said

"No, she is mine steel for brains," Dew replied

"Skirt wearer!"

"Pain magnet!"

"SEAL!"

"NINJA!"

"HEY, THAT's…that's actually a compliment," Blade replied confused

Blade and Dew went into an epic duel as they were literally trying to kill each other.

"Okay, two more dares and they are both for Swift. Kavi takes your Tommy and puts it in a pile of other ones and you have to dig for it. Plus you have to sing….AGAIN!" Virizion read

"Why me?" Swift complained, tipping water out of his fedora. "This baby cost me $1,000!"

"Suck it up," Virizion replied. "Be grateful you didn't get that thing fried to a crisp."

"Do I have to sing?" Swift again complained

"Yes, while you are looking for your gun," Soarin replied

Swift sighed as he then took a breath and began to sing, but something stopped him as he spotted his gun right away because unlike the others, he marked his Tommy by putting a deep cut on it.

"Found it," Swift replied

"You still have to sing!" Virizion yelled

"Bad news, that's all the time we have," Saorin informed Virizion

"Okay, well, we'll continue this tomorrow starting with Swift," Dash added

"Please join us next time for another chapter of Total...Drama...IDIOTIC ISLAND!" Kavi screamed into the camera, breaking it.

**Readers, I hope you've enjoyed this chapter. Swift dares are appreciated, and I think that the others are relieved that he has to bear the full weight of them! *hint, hint***

**Yes, and can you guess what Swift will sing but who cares about that! I'll ASK YOU! SEND IN A SONG REQUEST AND I WILL SEE IF SWIFT WILL SING IT! THESE ARE MY ONLY RULES FOR THE SONG!**

**1: It has to be appropriate**

**2: It can be a duet or something**

**3: It can be from any TV show except rated M ones**

**4: I DO NOT ACCEPT RAP, CLASSICS, COUNTRY OR HIP-HOP! I just don't seem interested in those. But whatever!**

**SO SEND IN MORE DARES AND I WILL TRY TO GET THEM IN! I tried to do everyone but I have a certain amount of time on the computer so I can't type that much. So, I hope you like it and give a hand to CC over hear!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey, peoples! It's me, CrazyCharlette or CC again! I have the privilege of writing this chapter and I'm sure that the campers & hosts will love the dares!  
**  
**-Static-**

"CAMPERS, GET YOUR ASSES DOWN HERE NOW!"

Wanting to avoid the horror of baked beans all week, the campers made their way to the beach rather quickly and since it was a hot day, the sand was so hot that some of the campers cooked themselves by just going near it.

"Okay, so Darkrai, Cresselia, Rainbow Dash and Soarin will host the show, since Virizion and I have a beach party to attend to," Kavi explained, handing Darkrai a piece of paper with messy scrawls all over it. He was wearing a hat and held a surfboard. "We won't be back till next Friday."

"How can you even surf?" the lunar swan asked.

"So long, suckas!" Virizion yelled, wearing shades, a lei and several bangles on her hooves. "Kavi, our plane is here!"

"Bye!" Kavi and Virizion hopped in the plane and flew away.

"That was random," Dash commented

"Okay, so on to the dares," Cresselia announced.

"Chandler, fight Kavi and win," Soarin read as Kavi smiled

"I'm sure it aren't too hard," Chandler said

Suddenly, a human figure in armor crashed right in front of Chandler, grabbed him and pushed him into the sand so far, Chandler couldn't move.

"Who are you?" Dash asked

The figure gave the hosts a note as they read it.

_Dear Hosts,_

_I have split my forms so they are independent for this challenge, this is my human me and his name is Echo. Do not piss him off or you'll regret everything you did. Thanks for helping out and watch out for Echo, he tends to punch people randomly._

_Sincerely,_

_Kavi_

"Oh crap, isn't this his super soldier form?" Darkrai asked

"Yeah, I think it is," Cresselia muttered

"Miles, have a race against me and Sonic the headgehog?" Dash read confused

Suddenly a blue hedgehog wearing shoes ran right in front of her as a sandpile formed on top of her.

"Sup everybody, my name's Sonic and I am the fastest alive," Sonic said

"No, I am the fastest thing alive," Dash retorted

"No, I am," Miles complained

"ON YOUR MARK….GET SET….GO!" Cresselia yelled

The three of them flew/ran across the whole island as Dash was in the lead, then Sonic took out some gems as he turned golden and flew faster.

"AW COME ON!" Miles yelled in dead last

Dash smirked as she then flew faster….and faster…..and faster…until she started forming this energy, then she shot like a bullet, passed Sonic and reached the finish line as she made a rainbow trail.

"THE WINNER IS DASH!" Cresselia yelled

"Dam it!" Darkrai yelled giving Cresselia 100 dollars

"Ralph and Vince, take a BOLT STRIKE from Zekrom," Cresselia said smirking at her winnings

Ralph and Vince looked at each other as Zekrom appeared out of nowhere, covered himself in lighting and slammed into the duo. They had swirl marks on their eyes making them unconscious.

"Swift, you apparently have no dares besides this one. That and singing so here it is! Show Sapphire how to use a paintball gun and have campers as target practice," Dash read

"Okay, so you aim the paintball gun…" Swift started

"I know how to use a paintball gun," Sapphire replied as she pulled the trigger but nothing happened

"What happened?"

"I think my trigger mechanism got stuck and …" Sapphire replied as a painball hit Razor in the "area"

Razor's eyes showed signs of pain as he gulped and took it like a man. Then the paintball gun started shooting randomly as it hit every guy in the balls except Blade.

"Whoo! I did not get hit!" Blade exclaimed until one hit him there too

"AAARRRGH!" Blade yelled clutching his balls

The female hosts laughed their butts off as the guy hosts were clutching their area and groaning.

"HAHAHA! Oh man, that was too good! Okay Swift, you have to sing," Dash said again

"Fine," Swift muttered

**(The night Santa went Crazy by Weird Al Yankovic)**

**Swift: Down in the workshop, all the elves were making toys**

**For the good Gentile girls and the good Gentile boys  
When the boss busted in, nearly scared 'em half to death  
Had a rifle in his hands and cheap whiskey on his breath  
From his beard to his boots he was covered with ammo  
Like a big fat drunk disgruntled Yuletide Rambo  
And he smiled as he said with a twinkle in his eye,  
"Merry Christmas to all - now you're all gonna die!"**

The night Santa went crazy  
The night St. Nick went insane  
Realized he'd been gettin' a raw deal  
Something finally must have snapped in his brain

Well, the workshop is gone now, he decided to bomb it  
Everywhere you'll find pieces of Cupid and Comet  
And he tied up his helpers and he held the elves hostage  
And he ground up poor Rudolph into reindeer sausage  
He got Dancer and Prancer with an old German Luger  
And he slashed up Dasher just like Freddy Krueger  
And he picked up a flamethrower and he barbequed Blitzen  
And he took a big bite and said, "It tastes just like chicken!"

The night Santa went crazy  
The night Kris Kringle went nuts  
Now you can't hardly walk around the North Pole  
Without steppin' in reindeer guts

There's the National Guard and the F.B.I.  
There's a van from the Eyewitness News  
And helicopters circlin' 'round in the sky  
And the bullets are flyin', the body count's risin'  
And everyone's dyin' to know, oh Santa, why?  
My my my my my my  
You used to be such a jolly guy

Yes, Virginia, now Santa's doin' time  
In a federal prison for his infamous crime  
Hey, little friend, now don't you cry no more tears  
He'll be out with good behavior in 700 more years  
But now Vixen's in therapy and Donner's still nervous  
And the elves all got jobs working for the postal service  
And they say Mrs. Clause, she's on the phone every night  
With her lawyer negotiating the movie rights

They're talkin' bout - the night Santa went crazy  
The night St. Nicholas flipped  
Broke his back for some milk and cookies  
Sounds to me like he was tired of gettin' gypped

Wo, the night Santa went crazy  
The night St. Nick went insane  
Realized he's gettin' a raw deal  
Something finally must have snapped in his brain  
Wo, something finally must have snapped in his brain  
Tell ya, something finally must have snapped... in his brain

Swift finished as the campers laughed.

"It's true! That's why Santa isn't real!" Swift yelled

"Okay, enough! Flare, kiss the guy you like the most but the other guy gets to beat that guy senseless," Cresselia read as the guys got up

Flare thought about it as she had two choices…..Blade or…..Dew. She thought about her results, Blade had a disadvantage to her and Dew had an advantage. She sighed as she kissed Dew as Blade started bashing the crud out of him.

"Cool! Vixen, tell Cano you're pregnant," Soarin read

Cano turned around in shock as Vixen blushed.

"It's true, I am," Vixen replied

"Me too," Sapphire also said

"WHAT!" Both males yelled as Cano covered his mouth realizing he talked

"Yes, we're pregnant," the females replied again

The males fainted as the others sweatdropped.

"Um, you guys go to the infirmary and get checked out because its bad for the baby to be in challenges," Darkrai said

"That's so nice of you Darkrai," Dash complimented

"I hate being nice!" Darkrai retorted

"Anyway, Swift, you have my 1,000 dollars! GIVE IT BACK!" Darkrai yelled

"Huh? Oh…..I have it right…" Swift said as he noticed the cash was gone

"Where's the dough?" Cresselia asked

"Uh…I thought I…..oh. I kinda put it somewhere where no one could get to except a highly skilled person," Swift said sheeplishy

"Anyway, there is a dare for Echo? Okay, beat the living crud out of four guys of the viewers choice next episode," Dash read

Echo smiled behind the helmet he was wearing as he cracked his knuckles.

"Next dare is for Jet, watch annoying Orange!" Soarin said shuddering at seeing it himself

"Are you okay Soarin?" Dash asked

"Yeah….just that little fruit…..WAS THE MOST ANNOYING THING BESIDES NYON CAT!" Soarin yelled

Jet watched on a random computer as his eyeballs were going to burst in annoyance of this little fruit.

"Next dare is for Thunder, go into a boxing match against Regigigas," Cresselia read

A boxing ring came out of nowhere as Regigigas was on the red side while Thunder was on the other. Registeel was the referee as he grabbed the mic.

"Alright guys, I want a clean fight, first one to be KO'ED losses or you sent out of the ring," Registeel explained

The two punched each other as they went to their corners. (You know when the boxers hit gloves and that.) Thunder came right at Regigigas as his ability slowed him down but Regigigas just slammed Thunder down breaking the ring and the ground. Thunder reached into the air weakly as he just placed his hand down.

"AND THE WINNER IS REGIGIGAS!" Registeel announced

"DAM IT!" Soarin yelled giving Dash 100 bucks

"Thanks Soarin, you're the best," Dash said giving Soarin a kiss on the cheek

Soarin blushed red as the guys ooooed.

"Next dare is from the author…..Dash, sleep with the person you like," Darkrai read

"The author gives dares too?" Dash asked

"Yep," Cresselia replied

"Okay, Soarin, you and me in the trailer at 9 P.M." Dash explained

"Okay….this feels weird. Next dare is from the author again, the girls who are pregnant are invicible until the kids are old enough to go on their own. But the dads must quit the game or if they have invicibility, they use it." Soarin said

Swift and Cano looked at each other as Swift held out his tail.

"It's nice seeing you Cano even though I don't know you well," Swift said

Cano nodded as he went over to Vixen in the infirmary.

"Why aren't you out?" LeShara asked Swift

"Remember I won invincibility from that last dare thing," Swift explained

The campers nodded as Swift went to the infirmary.

"So where do you want go Darkrai?" Cresselia asked

"Why?" Darkrai asked back

"Because maybe we could have our little moment together," Cresselia replied seductively

"Wow," Dash commented

"I don't want to know," Soarin agreed

"Next dare is random! Cresselia, do you think that Dash is better than you when it comes to getting men?" Darkrai read

"Totally, I have always attracted the guys," Cresselia mused

"Yeah….in like 26 dates that failed all the time!" Dash yelled

"So! You haven't even dated once!"

"At least I'm not a slut!"

"B***!"

"******hole!

"IT IS ON!" Cresselia yelled charging but Dash moved out of the way

"CHICK FIGHT!" Darkrai & Soarin both yelled.

"We'll give you a fight if you don't shut up!" Rainbow Dash bawled, kicking at the lunar swan.

"Take that, ***!" she yelled, using Aurora Beam on her.

"While we try to separate them, please return for another chapter of Total...Drama...IDIOTIC-AAAAAAAAGHHHHHHHH!" Soarin screamed, dodging a whole barrage of Psycho Cuts.

"ISLAND!" Darkrai finished, using Dark Pulse to defend himself.

-

**I believe that the two women will continue to fight until they have a restraining order placed on each other.**

-CC and co.

**Yep, I believe so CC. Say, I have an idea. I want you guys to do two things, name the kids and should next chapter be just about fights? I think so but I want your view! Thanks guys and give CC a round of applause. Oh and Cano is eliminated but will someone else be eliminated? Let's see!**

**-SnivyTrainer**


	16. Chapter 16

**Okay people! I will make this chapter a fight chapter so expect some fights. So the lucky contestants are this Echo VS. Jet, Thunder, Vince and Chandler plus a CHICK FIGHT! Dash VS. Cresselia. SO ENJOY PEOPLE! Note that this is technically a separate challenge since Cano got eliminated but still, its fun!**

**-Static-**

The battle raged on with the two females as the whole gang had trouble with calming down.

"Come on Dash, let's talk this through," Soarin said reasonably

"She called me a ****!" Dash complained

"You called me a slut!" Cresselia yelled back

Echo, having enough of this talking, punched the nearest person as it was….Darkrai. The fist connected perfectly with the face as Darkrai was sent into a tree.

"Why'd you hit me for?" Darkrai asked

Echo shrugged.

"Okay, I'm cool now. Dare is for….Vince, Jet, Thunder and Chandler. Fight Echo!" Dash exclaimed

Echo cracked his knuckles again as the four of them looked at each other and nodded. Thunder ran straight at Echo as Echo just grabbed his head and slammed him into the ground. Chandler used Fire Blast as Echo sidestepped and replied with a Chuck Norris round house as it sent Chandler into the infirmary. Jet fired a Water Gun as it was just a trickle to Echo as his armor repelled the attack. Echo then punched not just Jet's face but Vince before the two of them could even move.

"This is getting good," Cresselia whispered to Dash

"Yeah but we're next," Dash replied

"WHAT!" the hosts yelled

"Read the next dare," Dash replied sheepishly

Vince ran at Echo with the hunting knife he got as Echo dodged all of the attacks. Every time Vince attacked, Echo would dodge and hit him a couple of times until he twisted Vince's wrist and slammed his face into the ground. Echo then turned to the hosts as they went into the skies.

"Can't fly can you!" Soarin teased

Echo just pressed a button on his wrist as a jet pack came out of his back and took him to their level.

"Crap," Cresselia muttered

Echo hit them down to the ground as he picked them off one by one leaving Soarin last. The pony groaned as he shook himself from the pain but saw Echo approaching him slowly.

"Can't we talk this…" Soarin tried to say before a fist connected to his "area"

Soarin fell as he clutched his area in pain. Dash got back up as she limped from all of the punches she got from Echo.

"Dash and Cresselia, fight each other for the ultimate female," Dash read as she grinned

Cresselia got up before getting a hoof to the face as she looked up to see Dash with a grin.

"YOU DID NOT JUST DO THAT!" Cresselia yelled

"The dare told me to!" Dash replied

"CHICK FIGHT AGAIN!" Darkrai and Soarin yelled

Blows were exchanged as Darkrai and Soarin continued the final dare.

"For Blade, beat the crap out of Dew so you prove that you love Flare more than he does. I've seen you in the confessional and you can't escape," Darkai read as he looked at the ninja and the otter

The two of them were in battle stances as Blade had his blade arms out and Dew had his schalchops.

"Night Slash!" Blade said as his arms turned purple and he charged at Dew

"Razor Shell!" Dew replied back as his schalchops glowed blue

The duo hit each other as they dealt a good amount of damage to each other. They continued this for at least twenty minutes as Echo got bored. He pressed a random button as a ticking sound was heard. Dew finally hit Blade down as a HUGE bomb came out of the ground and exploded. It sent Dew twenty feet as he was banged up pretty bad. Then a minigun popped out of the ground as Echo clutched it and pointed it at the other contestants.

"WHAT THE **** IS THAT!?" LeShara yelled

Echo fired as Razor took all the hits, being a dragon had its advantages as the bullets barely hurt him. Then Razor glowed a blue color as his claws got longer, his body got bigger, his tail grew, his teeth grew and he had jet like fins at his claws.

"I EVOLVED! I CAN TALK TOO!" Razor exclaimed having a deep voice

"Good for you and now, take LeShara on a date," Cresselia said as she and Dash were battered

Razor growled again even if he could talk as he and LeShara went to a restaurant. Then a plane crashed right in front of the campers as Kavi and Virizion exited with very bright grins on their faces.

"YOU GUYS ARE BACK!" Flare exclaimed as the two men fighting for her stopped

"Yes! We are back and we have very special news to tell you," Kavi spoke

"Apparently, I'm pregnant," Virizion answered

Kavi's grin fell faster than Dash could go as he looked at Virizion.

"SAY WHAT!?" he yelled

"You didn't know?" Virizion questioned

"I fell asleep when we took you to the doctor because you were dizzy. I didn't know you were pregnant, how serious?" Kavi explained

"Two kids," Virizion answered

"Two? That I can deal with but if it was four, then I would've died ," Kavi joked

"So you two are finally having kids?" Soarin asked

"Yeah, how do you feel?" Cresselia added

"Tired, hungry, sluggish and bored," Virizion explained

"Common," Dash quoted

"HEY! WHAT ABOUT US?" The campers yelled

"Oh right, that's it for today!" Kavi exclaimed

"WHAT! That's it?" the campers questioned

"Yeah besides that we heard that Cano got eliminated. So when you guys have your kids, what'll be their names?" Soarin asked

"Good question," Sapphire and Vixen replied

"STAY TUNE NEXT TIME ON TOTAL…..DRAMA…IDIOTIC…..ISLAND!" the hosts yelled

**Yeah! I got bored and this was pretty rushed so what should the next challenge be? Thanks for reading you guys and please send me a challenge! BYE!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Okay people! Its me again and this chapter will make the campers want to cry…..its a LAUGHING challenge!**

**-Static-**

"CAMPERS! GET YOUR BUTTS DOWN HERE NOW OR I'LL FORCE YOU MYSELF!" Virizion yelled stopping as she clutched her head

"Headache," Kavi mused

"Yes, these eggs make me feel nauseous," Virizion replied

"We'll help," Darkrai suggested

"NO!" Both the host and co-host yelled as they pressed a secret button launching Darkrai and Cresselia back to their island

"So, who is going to host?" Dash asked

"I arranged something and she should be coming any moment now," Kavi answered

There was an utter silence as no one talked.

"So…what do we do?" Soarin questioned breaking the silence

"Well, I'm still Virizion's butler anyway so she'll need me. You guys will help host with my sister and Latios," Kavi explained

"Your sister?" both of the ponies questioned

Just in the nick of the moment, Latios came crashing through the wall as he groaned.

"Ow! That hurt! Hey guys," Latios said as Kavi looked at him

"Hey," everyone replied

Just in the moment, the campers arrived as to see Latios on the floor.

"What happened here?" Joshua asked

"Nothing, your challenge today is a laughing challenge," a voice said as another black Latios like figure came through a hole in the wall (Game show pun intended)

"Who are you?" Swift asked

"My name is Kristen," the figure replied

"Kavi, are you and it related?" Sapphire questioned as she had two eggs that she held

"I'm his sister and I AM A GIRL!" Kristen yelled at them

"Sure you are, bipolar ****," Chandler spoke

Chandler was struck with a unknown attack that knocked him out cold.

"Anyway, your challenge today is to NOT laugh when you see these clips or jokes," Kristen explained as there were chairs set everywhere

"What if we don't?" Dew asked

"That's for me to know and you to find out,"

The campers took their seats as Latios brought a TV and he put in on as it was a montage of 'groin' breakers! Vince and Ralph both laughed as the chairs ejected them out of their seats into the sand.

"I see what you mean," Vixen said

"Oh, you two ladies don't have to participate," Kristen said as she took Sapphire and Vixen off the chairs

**00000000000**

"**This sucks, I am going to be a father and what am I going to tell my kids? I am one of the best Mafia members and I killed people before? I just don't know how to do it….I could," Swift said thinking**

**00000000000**

The next clips were a montage of "Dumbest Stuff on Wheels" as some of the campers smiled but Miles laughed. This time how ever, the seat didn't do anything.

"HA! This seat is broken you AAAAAHHHHH!" Miles yelled as the seat ejected randomly

The next montage was a montage of explosive fails from suicide bomber as Swift, Blade, and Dew all laughed. Their seats ejected them as they fell into the forest.

"Three down, a whole lot more to go," Kristen muttered as this was getting too boring for her

Kristen spotted a mallet as she thought of a good way to eliminate the campers.

"Hey Latios, I have a present for you," Kristen said

"Is it a kiss?" Latios asked

"Yeah, close your eyes and pucker up,"

Latios closed his eyes and waited for the kiss but instead, he was hit in the crotch with the mallet Kristen had in her hand.

"AGH!" Latios yelled clutching his crotch

At least most of the campers laughed as they were propelled from their seats. The only ones standing were LeShara, Razor, Jet and Thug. Kristen groaned as these guys were getting really hard to take down.

"Okay, you guys get a special part in this challenge. Now you guys have to watch Latios get pummeled by me," Kristen told them

Kristen started pummeling Latios as the four contestants started to grin, then it turned into a smile but none of them started to laugh. Kristen noticed this as she then knew the final blow to make them laugh was. More crotch shots but with a contestant that has too many of those.

"My head! AGGGHHHHH!" Blade yelled as he got hit in the crotch

**Blade's owned count: 13**

Thug and Jet laughed as they were sent flying from the chairs which left LeShara and Razor left.

"Latios, pull the special song for this," Kristen ordered

Latios pressed the radio with a dull face as a song was starting to play.

**(Final Countdown by Europe)**

**We're leaving together  
But still it's farewell  
And maybe we'll come back  
To earth, who can tell?  
I guess there is no one to blame  
We're leaving ground  
Will things ever be the same again?**

It's the final countdown  
The final countdown

Ohh  
We're heading for Venus and still we stand tall  
'Cause maybe they've seen us and welcome us all, yea  
With so many light years to go and things to be found  
(To be found)  
I'm sure that we'll all miss her so

It's the final countdown  
The final countdown  
The final countdown  
(The final countdown)  
Ohh ho ohh

The final countdown, oh ho  
It's the final countdown  
The final countdown  
The final countdown  
(The final countdown)

Ohh  
It's the final countdown  
We're leaving together  
The final countdown  
We'll all miss her so  
It's the final countdown  
(The final countdown)  
Ohh, it's the final countdown  
Yea

Both of them smiled so much at the song as none of them wanted to give in. They kept going forever as Razor finally had enough. He laughed very hard as he fell on the floor before the chair could even send him flying.

"THE GREAT LATIOS WIN!" Kristen announced

"YES! My team won, meet Keldeo at the ceremony," Latios said

The Latias groaned as they didn't know who to pick.

**0000000000**

"**Razor might have lost this for us but he has just gotten his voice so it might've been expected. I think…Ralph, he is very typist and it really irritates me," Swift confessed**

**00000000000**

"**Ralph, he is a typist," Sally said**

**00000000000**

"**Ralph," Dew muttered**

**000000000000**

"**Ralph," Jet said practicing his fighting skills**

**000000000000**

"**Razor, he lost this for us," Ralph said**

**000000000000**

"**Razor, so that way he gets off our backs," Vince said**

**000000000000**

"**Ralph, he annoys me," Sapphire confessed **

**000000000000**

"**Ralph," Chandler and Blade said at once**

**000000000000**

"**Ralph," Thug said**

**000000000000**

**Ceremony**

"Wow Latias, this is like you're…..I don't care. Anyway, everyone except Ralph and Razor," Keldeo said as he threw the poffins at the campers

They received their poffins with joy as the final two looked at each other.

"One of you two is going home and that person is….." Keldeo spoke

…

Razor growled even with his talking back to normal.

….

Ralph looked at the others as he was a little nervous.

….

"Ralph, you're going home," Keldeo announced

"What!" Ralph yelled before starting to curse

"See ya fish brain!" Keldeo said as he launched the fish out of the catapult

"Well, that was a weird episode but when does this madness end? When does a new story take place? (FOURTH WALL!) Who will win? Find out on TOTAL…..DRAMA…..IDIOTIC ISLAND!" Keldeo yelled at the camera

**Okay that's all and I still need names for the following.**

**Sapphire's kids**

**Vixen's kids**

**Virizion's kids**

**But I have one more idea forming in my mind…..A LEGENDARY BATTLE STORY! I just have one problem…..I NEED TWO MORE OC's! I have mine, and a couple of authors but I need two more and here is the form.**

**Name:**

**Species: (Has to be creative)**

**Gender:**

**Looks; (BE VERY DESCRIPTIVE!)**

**Move set: (MAKE YOUR OWN SPECIAL MOVES)**

**History: (Again, VERY DISCRIPTIVE!)**

**Reason for fighting other legendaries: (Give me a good one)**

**So that's it! Please send me the legendary OC'S! I will pick two and there will be FIVE LEGENDARIES fighting for some reason. Three have been chosen but I need two more! Thanks guys!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey everybody, SnivyTrainer here and today will be a special chapter since we get to witness the birth of our new contestants! Just kidding, they don't join the show but the parents are still in (except Cano). One problem though that I noticed, I forgot for those who submitted a legendary, their type. I need that very much and I need to know what the Pokemon is considered as, read the end for an example.**

**-Static-**

_Last time on Total Drama Idiotic Island, we had a laughing contest as the contestants tried not to laugh but in the end, LeShara was the last standing. We had to say goodbye to Ralph as he was voted against Razor who almost lost. What will happen today? Find out!_

"CAMPERS! REPORT TO THE KITCHEN FOR BREAKFAST!" Kavi yelled through the speaker phone

The campers grumbled as they had to wake up from their sleep, mostly the other campers but the 'parents' actually had a pretty good sleep. Swift though, was smiling.

**0000000000**

"**I quit the Mafia but I told them to take all of my 23 million dollars I made for leaving. They were pretty sad when I left and I keep getting messages that they want me back but I told them I am a parent now and I couldn't. Glad they aren't on my tail," Swift sighed**

**0000000000**

"**Me and Swift have been sleeping together lately since he still is concerned since I've had these eggs, I am still wondering what to call them," Sapphire spoke**

**0000000000**

"**It sucks Cano is gone but at least he can still spend time with me, he didn't get catapulted like the others," Vixen said **

**00000000000**

The campers arrived as Kavi was actually different today, he had a bright smile and he was wearing a tuxedo?

"What's with the suit?" Thunder asked

"Yeah, um…Virizion made me," Kavi replied

"Where's all the other hosts?" Joshua asked

"Sleeping still," Kavi retorted

"So…..what's the challenge?" Flare spoke

"Today's challenge is….is….." Kavi said as he shuddered at the thought

"WHAT'S TODAY'S CHALLENGE!" LeShara yelled

"Its…..urg….a shopping challenge," Kavi answered shuddering more

"What's so bad about that?" Chandler put up

"It's not like a normal shopping challenge, this one is where you have to look for some hidden keys which unlock these random chests. One holds invincibility, one holds automatic elimination and the rest hold whatever," Kavi explained

"That's not shopping," Blade retorted

"Well, you have to buy the item that has the key in it, but that catch is that, there is only 10 and 10 chests so 10 of you guys have to search. Again, the mothers don't need to participate," Kavi explained more

The teams discussed who was going to go.

**Killer Latias**

"Okay, I say we should send those who are very fast like me and Razor," Swift suggested

"Who else is fast though?" Vince asked

"Jet and Dew are pretty fast and…Sally," Razor answered

"Good then, are you okay? You seem pretty happy," Sally said with concern

"I quit the Mafia," Swift replied smirking

No one talked anymore as the fear that he could lie.

**Great Latios**

"I say Miles, Zen, and Flare should do it," Joshua put out

"What about you and Arthur, you guys are pretty fast," Thunder suggested

"That's a great idea, let's do this!" Flare yelled

"Okay then, since you got your five competitors each, let's go to the mall," Kavi said finally teleporting them there

**The Mall**

The 10 campers were transported to the mall as the others watched on a television.

"So you guys find the keys and then come back here to open them up, you guys got 30 minutes so GO!" Kavi yelled as they dispersed

**Latias**

Swift and Razor went towards the baby section (ironic) while Jet, Dew and Sally went into the electronics section. Swift was searching for any signs of clues as he thought he saw a glint as he saw the key on top of a baby carriage. Swift plucked it as Razor found another under a pile of basinets that he lifted with ease.

"So you and I got one, how about we sabotage the others?" Swift suggested as Razor grinned

"That sounds perfect," Razor added

While they found their keys, Dew had found his inside a Xbox 360 box but Jet and Sally had no luck with theirs.

"Maybe one of them is in the food section," Sally suggested

"Yeah and another in the clothes section," Jet added

They split up as Dew just shrugged and just went to look around.

**Latios**

The Latios were having a slightly harder time as Miles and Joshua found theirs in the Pokemon section (the irony!) but the other three were hidden pretty well.

"Where is the next key!?" Flare yelled as she saw a glint inside a HUGE aquarium with a Sharpedo in it

"Why is it always me?" Flare sighed

"I'll get it!" Arthur yelled as he jumped in and started screaming as he grabbed the key but tried not to get eaten by the Sharpedo

Flare sighed again as it was only two more to go, she went to the clothes section while Zen went to the food section.

**Food section**

The place was PACKED with food as every bit of food was in this section. Jet and Zen saw each other as they were on the opposite side of an aisle that had the key right in the middle of it.

"You're going down Jack rabbit!" Jet taunted

Zen smiled as Jet got slightly irritated but when Jet charged, Zen took out his blow dart gun and hit Jet with a knock out dart.

"What…..is….this?" Jet asked as he spun and fell

"I love my blow dart gun," Zen said to himself as he grabbed the key and left

**Clothes section**

Flare and Sally were glaring daggers at each other as again, a key was right in the middle of the two.

"Discharge!" Sally yelled as she sent electricity all over the place

Flare couldn't dodge as she was hit head on with the attack that did some good damage.

"My turn, Flamethrower!" Flare replied

Flare shot a flamethrower attack as Sally dodged but it hit the clothes which caused them to go on fire.

"CAMPERS! YOU HAVE TO BE BACK HERE IN THIRTY SECONDS!" Kavi yelled

Flare looked to the direction of the voice as Sally hit her with a Spark which actually caused Flare to get paralysis. Sally grabbed the key and ran as Flare went right after her but she had a bit of trouble moving. Sally then saw Jet as she woke him up and they ran out of the store as Swift and Razor saw them.

"Where are you guys going?' Swift asked

"FIFTEEN SECONDS TO GET OUT WITH YOUR KEYS!" Kavi yelled again

Every camper ran out of the store as they met Kavi in the middle of the mall. Flare and Jet were the only ones who didn't get keys as Kavi just sighed.

"Alright, open your chests and see what you got," Kavi spoke

The campers did as they were shocked from what they got.

"An Xbox 360?" Dew questioned

"Paralysis heals?" Zen said confused as Flare took one

"Invicibility!" Sally yelled as she held the card out

"Sharpedo spray?" Arthur said angry as he had some bite marks

"A set of proteins, irons, ect.!" Swift yelled

"A dragon tooth," Razor said bluntly

"A 50 dollar gift card to Best buy?" Joshua spoke confused

Miles shuddered as he went to open his chest and he sighed in relief as he found a set of Speed ups.

"Okay, none of you got the elimination card so you two get your keys for free," Kavi groaned as he teleported the keys

Flare and Jet gulped as they opened their chests.

"A guide to poison darts?" Jet asked not amused

"Elimination," Flare said sadly as she held the automatic elimination

"So see ya Flare but I have a message for you, your trainer was found dead when he accidentally got into a fight with the Mafia," Kavi explained

"YES! I DON'T CARE NOW!" Flare yelled happily as she took off

Kavi teleported the campers back as the rest of the campers came. Virizion then showed up as she had two eggs with her. Sapphire and Vixen also approached with two eggs as they were shining.

"Are they hatching?" Kavi asked amazed

"Yes….yes they are!" Virizion replied happily

Virizion's eggs hatched as there was a pink and green Latias with four wings and there was another Virizion but it was colored black and crème.

"I know what to call them Bolt and Cosmic!" Kavi said as the Virizion tackled his father

"Well, that makes sense since he keeps tackling you," Virizion replied laughing

Sapphire's eggs hatched as a Dratini and a Snivy appeared.

"What should we name them?" Sapphire asked

"I know what to call the Dratini, Crystal," Swift smirked

"I know what to call the Snivy, Rush," Sapphire replied

Vixen's eggs started to glow as a Growlithe and a Vulpix appeared.

"I know these ones already, Ember and Blaze," Vixen said happily nuzzling her kids

"Well, I see you guys got kids now," Soarin said as he and Dash appeared

"Yep, are you guys leaving?" Virizion asked

"Yeah, we got to head back," Dash replied

"So we have new kids around, what trouble could they cause? Who might host the next few episodes? Will the kids actually compete? What will happen to Victini when I find the little *****!" Kavi said as he looked a little mad

"Stay tuned to TOTAL…..DRAMA….IDIOTIC ISLAND!" Keldeo yelled as he jumped in front of Kavi

**YAAAAAAYYYY! The kids are born! So these are their genders. Soarin and Dash left so who will host? You decide!**

**Virizion: Bolt (Male)**

**Latias: Cosmic (Female)**

**Snivy: Rush (Male)**

**Dratini: Crystal (Female)**

**Vulpix: Ember (Female)**

**Growlithe: Blaze (Male)**

**Just so you know, thanks for reading guys and stay tuned!**


	19. Chapter 19

**SOOO! I have made my mind on who is going to host and I will not spoil it!**

**-Static-**

"CAMPERS! REPORT FOR CHALLENGE!" Virizion yelled

The campers groaned as they got up to see the hosts smiling as usual but it wasn't of joy that they see the campers suffer but something else. Blade and Dew meanwhile were beating each other up even though Flare was gone.

"Okay campers, today's challenge is going to be special, now, go run around the island!" Kavi ordered

"Why?" Michael asked

"Because I said so and I have news, we're still hosting!" Kavi announced

"I wanted you guys to leave," Razor groaned

"That's nice but go!"

The campers started to run as they made their way towards the other side of the island and all the way back. Razor arrived first since he was pretty fast. The hosts and their children (including Sapphire and Vixen) waited there as the campers made it back.

"Okay, now, have some amazing breakfast!" Virizion said

"Watch, it's going to be mush," Jet muttered to himself

They opened the doors as the sound of heaven echoed as they all widened their eyes to the buffet in front of them.

"I would usually make you horrible food but I'm being nice," Volcarona said as she went off

**000000000**

"**I could eat all of it if I was starving for some days," Vince confessed**

**0000000000**

"**Something isn't right," LeShara muttered to herself**

**0000000000**

"**A BUFFET! COOL!" Chandler yelled**

**00000000000**

"Dig in!" Kavi yelled as he tackled by Bolt

"Kids…" Michael groaned as he was glad he wasn't a father

Everyone meanwhile was busy eating all of the food as there was more than enough to eat. Heck, even the kids started to eat some of it.

**1 hour later**

The campers sighed in harmony as their stomachs were filled with the very food they loved.

"Okay guys, now today's challenge is to stay awake," Virizion explained

"That's it?" Swift questioned

"Yep," Kavi answered getting tackled again

"Something tells me he is going to be stronger than you," Virizion said

"I don't doubt it," Kavi replied getting Bolt off

Kavi then led the campers to the ceremony but this time, it was during the day as there were more than enough seats for everyone. They took their seats as the hosts just looked at them for a second.

"So we're supposed to stay awake?" Dew asked

"Yeah, and last camper awake wins," Kavi replied

The hosts then left the campers as they decided to do what they can to keep themselves awake.

**Latias**

The Latias were busying themselves to keep themselves awake but it was barely anything yet, it would be hours later that they would have to worry about. Swift and Razor just sat down and did nothing, Dew and Jet were training together, Sally was trying to have a conversation with Vince who ignored her. Blade and Chandler stared at the other team as Thug just did whatever he wanted to do.

**Latios**

On the other side of the ceremony, the Latios were doing their best to stay awake. Joshua was just licking himself, LeShara was glaring at Razor, Zen and Thunder were training while Arthur thought of some pranks for the hosts. Miles was running in circles.

**24 hours later**

Everyone was still awake as they were a bit droopy eyed. None of them wanted to quit except as only two campers started to almost fall asleep. Sally had the worst as she fell asleep.

**KL: 8 GL: 7**

"So Sally is out! Come on people, don't you want to get your rest?" Kavi asked as he appeared

The campers didn't talk as they wanted to stay awake.

"Suit yourself," Kavi said again

**24 hours again**

Razor, LeShara and Miles fell asleep.

**KL: 7 GL: 5**

Swift was starting to swerve a bit as he fell to the ground asleep.

**KL: 6**

Virizion arrived as she looked at the campers and smirked as she didn't want to talk.

**8 more hours**

Dew, Jet and Thug fell asleep on the Latias as Arthur, Zen and Thunder fell asleep.

**KL: 3 GL: 2**

**8 more hours**

Michael fell asleep as Chandler and Vince fell asleep.

**KL: 1 GL: 1**

"WOW! Blade and Joshua are in it to win it! The pain magnet vs the normal cat," Kavi announced as they both looked like they were going to fall asleep

"I'm not falling asleep, this is for Flare," Blade muttered

"Can't…..fall…..asleep…..oh crap," Joshua said as he fainted

**KL: 1 GL: 0**

"THE LATIAS WIN AGAIN! LATIOS, YOU SUCK! Report to Keldeo to vote off a camper and we will make a special announcement to you guys after the ceremony." Virizion announced

The Latios thought on who to pick.

**0000000000**

"**I can't really say but Joshua," Michael said**

**0000000000**

"**Sorry Joshua," Arthur said**

**000000000**

"**The cat is going down," LeShara muttered**

**000000000**

"**Urg, I failed everyone but Miles should go," Joshua said**

**0000000000**

"**Joshua," Thunder announced **

**00000000000**

"**Joshua, he failed us," Zen said**

**00000000000**

"**Joshua," Miles said quickly**

**00000000000**

**Ceremony**

"Because I don't want to wait here and there is an announcement to make, everyone except Joshua get a poffin!" Keldeo yelled as he didn't look happy

"My time here was so short.. damn! Oh well... I hope someone who deserves it get the prize...," Joshua said as he got on the catapult

"Any last words?" Keldeo asked grabbing the trigger

"No,"

Keldeo launched Joshua away as he smiled. The hosts then appeared with their kids as they looked more happy then ever.

"Campers, you guys have went through a lot to get here and I congradulate you guys because you guys have made it TO THE MERGE!" Virizion explained

**0000000000**

"**The merge! OMG!" Sapphire exclaimed as her kids looked at her weirdly**

**000000000**

**Chandler and Blade bro fisted.**

**00000000**

"**This calls for a celebration," Swift said as he looked happy**

**00000000**

"**Almost there," Jet said to himself**

**00000000**

"**I hope Flare is happy for me and not tin can," Dew said**

**00000000**

**Razor smiled. (Don't ask why he doesn't talk that much)**

**00000000**

"**FINALLY! NOW I CAN BECOME A BADASS AND TAKE OUT RAZOR!" LeShara yelled**

**0000000**

The campers were excited.

"Okay, that is good news and another thing, the kids will NOT be in the competition because of the fact they are young, BUT the parents still have ot do the challenges now. We'll take care of them," Kavi added

"So Sapphire and Vixen are coming back?" Swift asked

"YES!" both females shouted

"Are they going to be alright though?" Vixen added

"Arceus will watch them." Virizion replied

"Cool!" the kids yelled

"WHAT MORE AWAITS US NEXT TIME ON TOTAL….DRAMA….IDIOTIC ISLAND!" Everyone yelled

**Okay guys, that was the announcement and be glad if your camper made it in but I still am having the Legendary contest up because I am not sure yet if I made my choice so you have a chance! That's all from me and I hope you guys have a good time reading this!**

**-SnivyTrainer**


	20. Chapter 20

**The next challenge shall be a very interesting challenge or somewhat interesting. I got the idea from one of my favorite authors so I decided why not do my own version?**

**-Static-**

"CAMPERS! WAKE UP!" Virizion yelled

The campers groaned as they woke up for the I don't know millionth time. They arrived to see only Virizion and Keldeo as Keldeo looked terrified while Virizion smirked.

"Hi there campers!" Virizion said nicely

"H-hey guys," Keldeo added

"Are you okay?" Chandler asked

"S-sure,"

"We get to meet a special guests of ours and he used to be my boyfriend but I broke up with him because he was a jerk," Virizion explained as she frowned

Suddenly, a flying rodent with red and crème colored fur flew into the kitchen. He had wings on his but enabling him to fly as he also had three fingered paws and blue eyes. His 'hair' was shaped like a V as he frowned looking at the campers.

"Welcome Victini," Virizion said

"The ***** rodent that owes me," Swift muttered

"I heard that!" Victini yelled

"Anyway, your challenge is…OPEN FIRE!" Virizion yelled as a tank came out of nowhere

Keldeo and Victini gasped as they got hit with a giant paintball that splattered them everywhere. Kavi came out of it as he was smiling and laughing along with his new tank commander outfit.

"HAHAHAHA! That was so worth it! I need to use this thing more often," Kavi said as he got out

"*****!" Victini yelled as he somehow couldn't get out even with his Psychic powers

"Your challenge today is a painball war challenge so everyone is against everyone. We will call you up to give you guys your weapons," Kavi explained

"What does the paint do?" Blade asked as he saw how Victini couldn't get out but Keldeo could

"It makes your opponents stick to whatever they land on so that way we can see who is eliminated, also, keep an eye out for an egg," Virizion added

Kavi then teleported a stash of weapons in front of the campers as they waited to be called up.

"Swift, you get…..an Thompson submachine gun," Kavi said as he frowned

"Is it just me or is the author making me have Mafia weapons," Swift muttered

"FOURTH WALL!" Yelled a Yamask as he came in

"Great, it's coffin again," Swift muttered again

"Hello Mafia reject, I'm Egridos so I tend to do what I do best, YELL FOURTH WALL!" Egridos introduced

Kavi ignored him as he continued to give everyone their weapons. Sapphire got a few grenades, Blade got a Bazooka, Chandler got a MG32, Vince got a sling shot, Vixen got a Rocket Launcher…

"Isn't a bazooka and a rocket launcher the same thing?" Vixen asked

"NO! They are two different things!" Kavi yelled silencing the fox

Dew got a AT4, LeShara got a minigun!

"Oh yeah!" LeShara said as she tested the gun

Razor got a sniper rifle as he snickered at what he could do with this. Miles got some C4, Michael got a PPSH41, Jet got a pistol, Arthur also got grenades, Thunder got a shotgun, Thug got an AK74 and Zen got an AK47.

"Aren't they the same thing?" Thug asked

"NO! AGAIN! THEY AREN'T," Kavi yelled as he got irritated

"Let me warn you campers, these weapons don't kill," Virizion started

"Darn it," Swift muttered looking at Egridos

"What I was going to say was that Kavi is going to go around in his tank and take you guys out, he's invincible though," Virizion finished glaring at Swift

"Really, why him?" Victini asked knowing where this could lead up to

"You still owed him 10,000 dollars ever since he won that poker match," Virizion answered

Victini grumbled.

"Last person standing wins," Keldeo said as he ran off

"What is wrong with him?" Chandler asked

"He has to take care of the kids since Arceus is busy so he is very terrified," Kavi explained as he got back in the tank

"You have TWO minutes to hide! GO!" Virizion yelled

**Elsewhere two minutes later**

Everyone ran anywhere they could with their weapons as everyone except Razor and LeShara ran into the woods. Razor and LeShara went into the opposite mountains as they couldn't see each other but they had a good spot to look with.

Meanwhile, Swift was slithering through the trees as he camouflaged himself with the trees to sneak up on anyone who tries to get him. Then he heard a cannon go off as that meant that the challenge has started. He waited patiently to see if anyone was coming.

**With the hosts**

"I can't believe Mew sent me here," Victini muttered to himself

"Your point?" Virizion questioned

"This place is lame, the torture doesn't sound that good," Victini answered

Virizion winced when he said that as she remembered what Kavi had done before.

"Don't give that idea to Kavi, I had to give him therapy lessons just to stop him from torturing the campers to the point where it wasn't a show but a military boot camp," Virizion explained

"Doesn't sound good enough," Victini replied

Then another cannon shot hit Victini as it shut him up.

"I'm glad I'm with Kavi, I'm also glad that I only had 3 other boyfriends," Virizion muttered to herself as she walked off to enjoy the challenge

**With the campers**

Blade walked cautiously as he didn't want anyone to know where he was. Then he spotted Vixen, he aimed his bazooka as he waited for the perfect time to fire. But to his bad luck, a coconut fell and hit him on the head as he fell down.

**Blade's owned count: 15**

Blade woke up as he felt the rush for explosives. He aimed his bazooka as he fired and it hit Vixen a mile away from where he was.

"Vixen is out!" Virizion yelled

Blade smiled as he grabbed a paintball that came at him.

**In the distance**

Razor's eye twitched as he couldn't believe Blade just caught a paintball that was flying at him with great velocity. Razor then spotted Vince as he quickly took him out with a headshot.

"Headshot…" Razor muttered sniping Jet as he saw him too

"Jet and Vince are both out!" Virizion announced

Dew walked through the forest as he heard the sounds of someone approaching him. Dew turned around to only get a punch to the balls as he fell to the floor.

"Arrgghghgh!" Dew yelled as it hurt

Dew looked up to see Blade with a smile before Blade just blasted him with a bazooka.

"Dew is out!" Virizion yelled

Miles ran into Arthur and Thunder as they all just aimed but lowered the weapons.

"We should work together to get the grand prize," Miles suggested

"We should," the other two replied as paintballs hit all of them with super strong velocity

LeShara smirked as her minigun was smoking from all the paintballs that were fired.

"Miles, Thunder and Arthur are out," Virizion yelled

Michael was slither around as a tank ran him over accidentally but with a smirking Kavi inside.

"AH COME ON! WHY ME!?" Michael yelled

"You're out!" Kavi yelled back

Sapphire and Sally saw each other as they both stopped to glare.

"This money is mine," Sapphire muttered

"No, its mine," Sally replied

Before anyone could make a move, Blade came out of the bushes and blasted both of them with his bazooka as he took their weapons.

**With the hosts**

"BLADE? Blade is actually owning!" Victini yelled in disbelief

"Yeah, he is, didn't think he would actually own than get owned," Egridos replied in the same way

**With the remaining campers**

Thug was just waiting as he sighed, no one has gotten to him or he couldn't get to anyone. He got up as he ran around but to his dismay, he walked right into a trap. Swift slithered slowly from the tree as his Tommy was armed. Using his vines, he fired the Tommy at Thug who turned around to get a face full of paint.

"Thug, Sapphire and Sally are out!" Virizion yelled

"These guys are dropping like flies," Swift said to himself

"Help…..anyone," Thug said weakly as Swift left

Razor looked to the other mountain as he saw LeShara through his scope looking at him with the death machine. They both grinned as they were about to pull the trigger but two rockets hit them as they were stuck to the mountains.

"LeShara and Razor are out!" Virizion yelled again

Swift widened his eyes as two of the most powerful players were out of the game in the matter of seconds. He could be next as he went back to his hiding spot to see Zen and Chandler going to shoot each other but they got hit with rockets from BLADE!

"How the ****** is Blade actually owning everyone?" Swift said in disbelief

"IT'S ONLY SWIFT AND BLADE NOW! GOOD LUCK YOU TWO!" Kavi yelled from somewhere

**With the hosts**

Victini and Egridos had their mouths wide open as they saw what Blade just did.

**With the last two**

Swift was slightly nervous that Blade of all people was actually owning everyone and he was the last one left. He saw Blade walking towards his hiding spot as Swift hoped he didn't see him.

"What to do? What to do?" Blade muttered to himself

Blade then turned around to aim the bazooka at Swift who yelled but nothing happened. A click was heard as no rocket was fired, another click, another, another but no dice.

"EAT PAINT ****," Kavi yelled as his tank fired at Blade who actually GRABBED the shot and sent it right back

"aw crap," Kavi muttered as the shot went back into the barrel hitting the inside

"Heh, losers," Blade muttered before hearing a pin as he looked at Swift a far distance away

"Never underestimate the Mafia," Swift said as the grenade in Blade's belt blew up

"BLADE IS OUT1 SWIFT WINS! Swift you get to pick who goes home tonight," Virizion yelled

"AW YEAH!" Swift announced as he tipped his hat down

"Meet me at the ceremony," Virizion said

**Ceremony**

Kavi had teleported the campers back to the ceremony as they had shocked and were in disbelief that Blade actually got most of them out. Swift was next to Virizion as he was smiling.

"Since Swift won, he gets to choose who is out and who stays," Kavi explained wiping paint from himself

Swift looked at everyone as they tensed up at what his choice was going to be.

"Okay, who to pick? Hm…" Swift thought

"Better not pick me," LeShara muttered

"He left me behind," Thug muttered as well

"Okay, everyone except Vince," Swift said

"What! Screw you a**holes! This is the biggest mistake you will make!" Vince yelled as he was sent flying off

"I wanted to do that," Swift said as he went to the cabins

"Hey Victini," Kavi said as he went to the Victory Pokemon

"What?" Victini muttered

"I have a present for you,"

Kavi gave Victini a present as he opened it to see…JIRACHI!

"JIRACHI! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!?" Victini yelled

"It's a goodbye gift that sends you back to your island," Jirachi replied as she began pummeling the Victory Pokemon

"Will Victini survive and get back to his island? Will we find his egg? So many questions but stay tune on TOTAL….DRAMA….IDIOTIC ISLAND!" Kavi and Virizion said

**CUT! HAHAHAHAHAHA! Was that interesting? Blade was actually owning everyone! Well, leave a review and I have made up my mind so the OC legendary contest is done! NO MAS! I will announce the winners next chapter! See ya!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Okay, the winners of the legendary contest are PokemonGirlieGirl and Midnight Lark, your Legendary OC's are accepted so now we have a total of five legendaries ready to fight each other. So I've wasted enough time and now we get to the fun!**

**-Static-**

There was no noise as the campers were sleeping more soundly than ever until a loud trumphet played in the cabin.

"CAMPERS! REPORT FOR DUTY AT 0800!" Kavi yelled

The campers gathered at the flagpole to notice Kavi in a military style clothing. He had shades, he had black paint under his eyes and he had a drill sergeant hat.

"What kind of challenge is this sir?" Arthur joked

"DROP DOWN AND GIVE ME TWENTY!" Kavi yelled right in his face scaring the little puppy as he starting doing push ups

"What's the deal?" Swift questioned

"Today is military training or in other words, BOOT CAMP!" Kavi cheered

"Where's Virizion?" Chandler asked

"Watching you guys suffer," Kavi replied with a smile

**00000000000**

"**He seriously needs some therapy, I feel like I'm going to die," Swift said shuddering**

**00000000000**

"**This is nothing," LeShara retorted**

**000000000000**

"**I can't wait to do some damage," Razor said punching his palm**

**00000000000**

"**Time to die!" Blade yelled**

**00000000000**

"So the main part of the challenge today maggots is to survive and not lose all your points! You each start with 100 points and whenever you argue or disobey any orders from me, you lose points. If you lose all your points, you're automatically eliminated," Kavi explained as he shifted human

**000000000000**

"**Flare, wish me luck that I don't die," Dew said **

**000000000000**

"RUN AROUND THE ISLAND!" Kavi yelled

"Why?" Arthur replied

"20 POINTS LOST!"

Arthur grumbled as he ran with everyone. The campers made it back in no time as Kavi was waiting.

"Steal Cobalion's personal item," Kavi said smiling

Razor smiled as well as he went into the cave and spotted Cobalion who was near his steel plate. Razor went under the ground and he switched the Steel plate with a Ground plate as he came back.

"Ah…the sweet smell of success. Fight Cobalion and make sure you leave him alive," Kavi ordered

Blade went in the cave with a serious expression as Cobalion glared at him but Blade was unnerved.

"You dare to fight me? I am Cobalion, one of the great Sacred Agh!" Cobalion said before getting a FALCON PUNCH from Blade

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAH! Oh man, I wanted to do that so many years ago," Kavi laughed as Blade came back with the same seriousness

"GIVE ME 1000 PUSH UPS!" Kavi ordered

"That's a little too extreme!" Sapphire, Sally and Arthur said at once

"20 POINTS LOST!" Kavi yelled back

Everyone started doing push ups as after all that hard work, everyone was beat well except for Razor, LeShara, Thunder and Blade.

"Fight Terrikion!" Kavi ordered

Blade again, went into another cave as Terrikion was waiting and he snorted like a bull.

"This'll be easy! You're nothing more than a little….AGH!" Terrikion yelped as Blade hit him in the area

"Type disadvantage bro," Blade replied

"NOW! GO THROUGH THIS OBSTACLE COURSE WITHOUT FAILING IT!" Kavi ordered

The obstacle course was made for pain as it resembled the KFP Furious Five training room and none of these contestants ever went through that so they were pretty much screwed. The first obstacle was swinging logs, then flamethrowers, boulders, warped wall, and finally spinning logs with spikes on them.

"Go on Razor," Kavi said taunting

Razor ran as he dodged all of the swinging logs, went through the flamethrowers like nothing, chopped a boulder in half, jumped the warp wall easily but when he tried to get past the spinning logs, he was getting hit everywhere as he made it but with cuts and bruises.

"Miles," Kavi said

Like Razor, Miles was able to go through the first two obstacles but when it came to the boulder, he had no way to run from it as it crushed him underneath.

"TEN POINTS LOST FOR FAILURE! Go LeShara," Kavi said

LeShara had an easy time as she basicly walked right through the obstacle course and even with the spinning logs, she burned them to ashes as she made it without a single scratch.

"Impressive! Arthur!" Kavi said

Arthur had a okay time going through it as he was getting really beaten up at the third obstacle and the fourth one but he barely made it.

"Weak! Sally and Sapphire!"

Both females went through the course as Sapphire's serpent like body made her able to go through the obstacles like nothing. Sally was able to use her electric powers to make the spinning logs stay still. Basicly, she used magnetism.

"Vixen and Dew,"

Both competitors went through the course badly as they didn't even go through the fourth obstacle.

"TEN POINTS LOST! Thunder and Chandler!"

Thanks to Thunder's strength and Chandler being a ghost, they went through the obstacle course quickly but not as quick as LeShara.

"OKAY! I HAD ENOUGH OF THIS! WE'LL SETTLE THIS THE HARD WAY! HANG UPSIDE DOWN FROM A TREE BRANCH UNTIL YOU GET A HEAD RUSH!" Kavi ordered

All the campers hung upside down on a branch as they waited…..and waited….and waited. Kavi just watched as he grinned at what he was going to do.

"Okay, you guys just have to hang there but if any of you fall off, its bad news. First two people to fall off and touch the ground are automatically eliminated!" Kavi yelled at them

"We know that derp!" Arthur replied

"I'll remember that," Kavi said evilly

Kavi disappeared as the contestants looked at each other at what just happened.

"I don't like the sound of that," Michael commented

"We must remain strong,' Vixen said confidently

"Sure," Razor retorted

"QUIET!" Swift yelled as everyone started to yell at each other

"Do you guys hear that?" Swift asked as everyone listened

The branch Razor was held onto was starting to break as he looked at it with a frown. He thought of a way to get other people to fall first, he saw Sally and Jet as he thought of a perfect way. He opened his mouth as a ball of energy formed and he shot it at their branches as they broke and they fell. Kavi came back as he grinned at what Razor just did.

"Wow Razor! You were very smart to do that, take someone out before you were, so, you two are eliminated. That and I have a dare for Sally," Kavi said as he took Sally away

"Make out with Jet," Kavi told her as he cut down the other campers

**0000000000000**

**Razor and LeShara were making out in the confessional as there was a knocking.**

**000000000000**

"**What the heck is going on in there?" Swift asked as he was outside the confessional**

**000000000000**

**Ceremony**

"Any last words before you di… I mean go away?" Keldeo asked as Jet and Sally were on the catapult

"No but I like to tell Jet this," Sally said as she smashed her mouth into his

"Okay Keldeo, launch them," Kavi said

"YAY! Keldeo yelled as he pulled the trigger as Jet and Sally were launched away

"Hey derp!" Arthur yelled as Kavi turned around

Kavi was hit with a pie to the face as he growled in frustration and then went after the jokster as Arthur ran away for his life. Keldeo meanwhile sweatdropped as he saw this happening and turned towards the camera.

"What will happen next time? What will Razor do? Is there something between Razor and LeShara? Stay tuned to TOTAL….DRAMA….IDIOTIC ISLAND!" Keldeo yelled as the screen turned black

**Okay people, so we have our winners and now I ask one thing. I have some trouble with the story, I need a plot idea or someone to give me an idea on how five legendaries are going to fight each other. I just need help with that and be descriptive on the plot idea.**

**Plot idea (Be descriptive):**

**Winner gets to choose who goes home next time. So see ya folks!**


	22. Chapter 22

**HORROR! AHHHHHHHHHH!**

**-Static-**

The campers heard a blow horn as they jumped out of their beds onto the floor and groaned as they were awakened at the MIDDLE of the night. The hosts were outside with their kids as Kavi kept getting tackled by Bolt who was slightly taller. Cosmic was shaking her head at her brother's habit.

"Hello everybody, had a nice sleep?" Virizion asked

"Yes *****," Swift replied sarcastically

"Okay, well, watch this movie ATM," Virizion replied with a glare

**2 hours later**

In the two hours that passed by, the girls were clinging onto their boyfriends except for LeShara who thought it was stupid. Vixen on the other hand was clinging onto Chandler as she let go of him as he felt creeped out.

**0000000000**

"**I feel so happy," Chandler said to himself**

**0000000000**

"That was a stupid movie," LeShara retorted

Just then, a body fell down as the campers hid behind the bushes until they looked to find Keldeo but his limbs were in places they shouldn't be in and his head was missing.

"O-oh my god, what happened to him?" Vixen asked

"Looked like he was in a meat grinder since he is pretty stupid," Arthur replied

Then Keldeo's head fell right in front of Arthur as he screamed like a little girl and ran off.

"Okay, we need a plan," Blade said as he saw Kavi running away

"HEY HOST! WHAT'S GOING ON!?" Chandler yelled

Kavi turned to them as before he could speak, a katana blade was plunged right through him as he looked to see the blade and then fell down dead. All the campers ran in random directions as the assailant appeared out of nowhere, grabbed his sword from Kavi's body and then checked his map to see where the campers would head to.

**Vixen and Arthur**

Vixen and Arthur ran away from whoever killed Kavi and Keldeo as they were near the cliff.

"I think we're safe," Vixen said

"Yeah…what's that?" Arthur asked as a object was heading straight at them

In the nick of a second, a bomb was right at their paws as they looked at each other and accepted death. The bomb blew up as they were dead, the bodies and guts splattered everywhere.

**Swift and Sapphire**

The pair slithered as far as they could before they reached the point of being exhausted.

"Whoever killed the hosts, won't find us here," Swift said but Sapphire was scared to death

"B-b-but what if he reaches us?" Sapphire replied still scared

Swift replied by using his tail to stroke her cheek before saying, "I'm here, that's what matters,"

Sapphire smiled and gave him a full on passionate kiss but when they pulled apart, she kissed him again. They were latterly making out as she pushed her tongue into his mouth.

"I…want you to…..mate me if this is our last night," Sapphire whispered

"I shall," Swift replied

The two love snakes were making love as the assailant just was creeped out at what he was saying. He sighed as he just waited a few minutes when things started to heat up and then he threw a grenade killing the lovers.

**Chandler and Blade**

"Blade, what has been up with you?" Chandler asked as they stopped running

"Why?' Blade replied harshly

"Ever since your last own, you've been acting more serious and more like a jerk,"

"Does that upset you?"

"Your not my friend who gets owned all the time and helps me torture the campers, you've been acting like as if you've been through war," Chandler said

Blade didn't answer as a metal object hit him on the head and basically made him snap out of some sort of trance he was in.

"Chandler…..is that you? Where are we?" Blade asked

"BLADE! You're back! We are basically running from some guy we didn't even see who killed the hosts and I think he killed four of us already," Chandler explained as Blade rubbed his head as if he forgot something

"Wow, what kind of challenge is this?" Blade replied as a fist connected with his face and sent him into a pool of acid

**Blade's owned count: 16 (BLADE'S BACK!"**

Chandler turned around to meet the same fist and land into the same acid pull as he was disintegrated.

**With the assailant**

The guy was having fun as he already killed six of the campers and he kept slashing the bodies of the ones he faced. In the short matter of two hours, he killed every single camper except two people. Razor and Michael. LeShara gave him a good fight but he won in the end as he basically used her bad ass personality against her.

**With Michael**

Michael hardly cared as he went back to the cabins and went to sleep but that's what he shouldn't be doing as it was the worst plan ever.

**With Razor**

Razor had no where to go as he just booked it right into the cabins and found Michael there sleeping, he shook him awake as Michael groaned.

"Seriously dude, I need my sleep," Michael groaned

"You'll get sleep when we all die!" Razor retorted

"He won't find us here, they never look in the easiest places,"

"What makes you say that?"

"In the movies, they always go for the hardest places first then the easiest places last,"

"So, he'll come here last?"

"Yes, so we have nothing to worry about,"

"How many hiding spots are there?" Razor asked as he looked outside

"About 100 different spots if you think about it," Michael explained

"You wanna do something while we wait?"

"Sure, makes our lives not dull when we die. Let's play hot potato with this bomb that was lying right under the cabins where the assailant could clearly kill us both with but I found it and I hardly care if its even real,"

Razor hardly understood one word as he just shrugged and played along.

**With the assailant**

"UGH! WHERE DO THESE LAST CAMPERS HIDE AT?" the assailant yelled

The assailant was having a really hard time as he couldn't find the dang campers anywhere. He looked everywhere except the cabins as he groaned. He pulled out the detonator as he was ready to press it but he stopped as he saw lights at one of the cabins. A smirk was behind the helmet he was wearing as he pressed the button and waited for the explosion.

**With Michael and Razor**

Michael and Razor were throwing the bomb back and forth as the bomb beeped and had a timer but the guys didn't pay attention. They kept throwing the bomb back and forth as they heard ticking and they stopped as Michael held the bomb. He looked at it as it was on 3 SECONDS! He widened his eyes as he blew up but the blast just knocked Razor out of the cabins as he got back up.

"RAZOR WINS THE HORROR CHALLENGE!" A voice yelled

"HUH?" Razor replied but everything turned white as Razor knocked out

**The next morning**

The campers woke up as they saw that they weren't dead or decapitated or anything like that along with the hosts who were outside calmly.

"So what happened?" Dew asked

"Well, we basically kept you guys asleep and I went into your dreams and made them nightmares," Kavi explained

"I thought Darkrai only did that?" Thug questioned

"No, I do it too and I even gave Cresselia a nightmare but she had a weird dream where she was having sex with me….gross," Kavi said as he shuddered

"She's needy," Virizion replied

"All girls are needy," Keldeo joked as he got a hit on the head

"So we were asleep the whole time and this was just a dream?" Sapphire asked

"Yeah but the creepy thing was….you and Swift were having sex asleep," Kavi said as he shuddered again

"So who is eliminated?" Miles asked cutting to the point

"I will choose since Kavi knows I HATE HORROR MOVIES!" Virizion said as she glared at Kavi who rolled his eyes

"Yet you want to snuggle up with me in action and romantic flicks," Kavi retorted

"At least it has a story,"

"So do horror movies,"

"ENOUGH!" Keldeo yelled

"Thug, you're out," Virizion said as she stopped the argument

"Why?" Thug asked shocked

"One, you are scared of girls. Two, you are scared of almost everything but you act tough. Three, even Shaymin would scare you and that's just horrible, so GET OUT!" Kavi explained

Kavi used his strength to launch Thug away as Keldeo sighed since he hasn't used the catapult yet.

"Next challenge will be tomorrow so I suggest you get some actual sleep," Virizion said

"I'm good," the campers replied as they left

"Hey Kavi, you got a gift," Keldeo said as he brought a large present

"From who?" Kavi asked

"Victini,"

Kavi looked at the present as Virizion walked away from it and actually knew who was in there. Kavi opened the gift as Articuno came out of the box with rage filled eyes.

"OH *******!" Kavi yelled

"Oh Kavi…we have some unfinished business," Articuno replied sweetly as she dive bombed him

"RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!" Kavi yelled as he flew away

**Will Kavi die? What will Articuno do to him? What will I do next chapter and I liked Raging Akuma D's plot and so I am awarding him with the choice to eliminate the next camper. See ya folks.**


	23. Chapter 23

**Everybody loves money and what better than to have a MONOPOLY! **

**-Static-**

"CAMPERS! GET HERE NOW!" Virizion yelled as only two hours had passed by since last challenge

"What?' Swift asked eyeing the host with suspicion

"One of you has been voted against to be eliminated," Kavi said with boredom

"Who is it dragon breath?" LeShara angrily asked

"You *****" Kavi replied with a smile

"WHAT! WHY YOU ****-extensive swearing-," LeShara yelled as she was teleported away

"Okay, besides that, today's challenge is…," Virizion said slowly as Keldeo showed up with a top hat and a staff with a crystal ball on the top of it

"MONOPOLY! That and we have special guests from which our universe has been screwed," Keldeo explained

"Who is it?" Sapphire asked

"Please don't be Victini," Kavi prayed

"What happened between you and Articuno earlier?" Virizion asked as Kavi didn't receive a single scratch

Kavi thought hard as he remembered.

_**1hour and 30 minutes later**_

"_We have some unfinished business," Articuno said sweetly_

"_RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!" Kavi yelled as he flew away_

_Unfortunately, he got tackled as Articuno was staring straight at him filled with rage._

"_YOU BACKSTABBING LIAR!" Articuno yelled at him_

"_Liar? I hardly even noticed you liked me," Kavi replied as soon as his brother arrived_

"_Hey Kavi and Articuno, who I had some time with by telling her I was Kavi and then leaving since I had a assignment," Kalvin greeted _

_Kavi and Articuno both looked at him as Articuno then had a confused face._

"_What?" Articuno asked_

"_I told you I was Kavi since you were so gaga over him and we had our moment until I had to leave because of an assignment," Kalvin explained_

_All you can see is Articuno beating the living crap out of Kalvin as Kavi moved away slowly._

_**End of flashback**_

"That's quite some story," Dew commented

"NOW FOR THE GAME! Except that in this game, everyone starts with 1500 dollars and there are only 21 properties," Virizion explained

"So you guys try to ruin each other and whoever gets ruined first is eliminated," Kavi added with a smile

**0000000000**

"**This is bull****" Swift muttered**

**0000000000**

"**Why does this have to be Monopoly?" Vixen asked**

**0000000000**

"What about our markers or game pieces?" Blade asked

"You are the game pieces and the chance cards have some added features too," Keldeo answered as a gameboard appeared in front of the campers which was way bigger than them

"TIME TO ROLL!" Keldeo yelled as dice appeared out of nowhere

Swift got 2, Sapphire got 4, Blade got 6, Chandler got 6 as well, Thunder got 7, Miles got 8, Arthur rolled 3, Vixen got 12, Michael got 11, Zen got 10, Razor got 9 and Dew got 1 for some reason.

"Vixen goes first!" Keldeo announced

Vixen rolled her dice as she got a 7 and got chance.

"Take a trip to jail!" Keldeo read as he smirked

"Why do hosts become so evil?" Vixen asked herself as she was in jail

Michael threw his dice as he landed on chance.

"Pick a player and get 1,000 dollars from them," Keldeo read

"Hm…Arthur," Michael said as he motioned Arthur to give him his cash

"Urg, fine," Arthur groaned as he already lost 2/3rd of his cash

Zen rolled next as he got a 9 and landed on Saint Kavi's Place.

(The irony!)

"Saint Kavi's place for 150!" Keldeo said

"I'll buy it," Zen replied smoothly as he paid the amount

"One more thing! You can buy houses right away but you cannot buy anymore than two houses at a time," Virizion yelled

Zen paid another $200 as he got two houses on his property. Razor rolled as he got a 5 and landed on Cresselia's railroad.

"Why are the property's named after hosts?" Razor asked as he paid for it

"Because we feel like it and it makes us feel good except for Cresselia and Darkrai. They really need to fix things," Keldeo said as he rolled his eyes

Miles rolled as he got 4 and landed on TAXES!

"Pay $500 to me," Keldeo told them as he needed a better pay check

"I think he needs a better pay check," Kavi whispered to Virizion

Miles paid Keldeo as Keldeo smiled like an idiot. Thunder went as he landed on CHANCE.

"Awkward, this one is weird. Win invincibly," Keldeo read

"Really?" Thunder asked cautiously

"Yes, you're safe," Keldeo groaned

Thunder left with a smile on his face as he didn't need to play the boring game again. Chandler went first as he rolled a 6 and landed on Mafia Avenue.

"THAT'S SO STERIOTYPICAL!" Swift yelled at Keldeo

"Naw, I don't want it," Chandler said fearing if real Mafia was there

"I'm getting bored of you guys already so we'll change things," Keldeo said as the game board disappeared and there was a confessional there instead.

"Just go and vote for your camper but this time, whoever loses has to work for me," Keldeo said as he smirked

"What horror goes on in his head?" Michael asked himself

**Keldeo's head**

The scene shows Keldeo playing with so many girly things and in reality, he is beating the crap out of so many legendaries. A baby version of Darkrai appeared as Keldeo gave him a lollipop but in reality, Keldeo was hitting Darkrai with a metal baseball bat.

**Reality**

Everyone got their turn to vote as Keldeo still had the top hat and staff for no reason. He pointed to the ceremony as the campers arrived there sitting down to see who was going home.

"Okay, since I am sick of you guys, let's get this over with. Swift, Sapphire, Dew and Blade," Keldeo said

The four of them happily got their poffins and ate them.

"Thunder, Michael, Miles and Razor,"

The four of them came up.

"Zen and Vixen,"

The two of them smiled as they weren't on the eliminated list.

"Arthur and Chandler, one of you is going home, the other is staying for more torture. We'll see who goes home from what happens in these montage of confessional video's," Keldeo said as a screen appeared.

**0000000000**

"**Arthur is getting on my nerves because he tries to prank the hosts so for the little guys safety," Swift said stamping his vote**

**0000000000**

"**No offense man, but you really need to get out of here," Chandler said**

**0000000000**

"**Arthur," Zen muttered**

**000000000**

"**Chandler," Arthur said**

**000000000**

"**Chandler," Thunder said**

**000000000**

"**It's obvious, Chandler since he was a host so he has an advantage," Miles reasoned**

**000000000**

"**Jokester needs to go," Michael said as he glowed blue and grew even bigger but also got a pair of arms and legs **

**00000000**

"**Jokester gets on my nerves," Razor muttered**

**00000000**

"**um….I can't choose," Sapphire said **

**000000000**

"**For his safety," Blade said crossing his arms before a fist hit him in the head**

**Blade's owned count: 17 (how far will this go?)**

**000000000**

"**Just so that way I don't get eliminated, Arthur," Dew said**

**0000000000**

"**Can't say," Vixen confessed**

**0000000000**

"So Arthur got the most amount so see ya sucker!" Keldeo said as he put him on the catapult

"Hey Keldeo, before I leave, have this present," Arthur said

"Thanks Arthur!" Keldeo replied happily as the present blew up

"HAHAHAHA! You deserve that….AAAAAAHHH!" Arthur laughed as he was sent flying

Kavi and Virizion appeared as they had the biggest smirk on their faces since a long time ago.

"Great news Keldeo, our special guests aren't coming till next chapter," Kavi said with a smile

"FOURTH WALL!" I yelled

"But Celestia promised she would be here today!" Keldeo whined

"There was…..an issue that happened at the portal," Virizion explained

"Okay…..I wanted to see Rarity," Keldeo sighed as he walked off

"Will Keldeo ever tell us what is with him and Rarity? Will Celestia and Luna make it to the next challenge? Will Keldeo ever get any good ideas? Should Celestia and Luna host the next few challenges? Should there be another dare challenge? All this on TOTAL….DRAMA….IDTIOTIC ISLAND!" Kavi and Virizion said

**Should Celestia and Luna host a few challenges and should I make another dare challenge? If you think so, send me dares for the campers and the hosts (NOT KAVI OR VIRIZION). Should all the Mane Six come? Review and say your answer! Gracias Amigos! I'M NOT A FULL BLOODED MEXICAN, I'M ONLY HALF!**


	24. Chapter 24

**Hazah! Another Dare challenge but this time, its with less competitors so that means…MORE PAIN!**

**-Static-**

"CAMPERS! GET UP AND MEET ME AT THE FLAGPOLE!" Keldeo yelled for the first time

The campers groaned as they made their way to the flagpole as they saw Keldeo with two unicorn, Pegasus creatures. The taller one was colored white as it had a long mane with light cerulean, light turquoise; very light cobalt blue and a pale heliotrope along with its tail. It had some pieces of gold metal on its body besides the crown it had on its head while having a picture of the sun on its rear. The smaller one was a dark sapphire blue along with its moderate cobalt blue mane and tail. It had a picture of the crescent moon on its chest and rear.

"Our special guests are here aren't they?" Swift asked

"YES! Sadly, the others couldn't make it but they'll be here for the ending though!" Keldeo said with a grin

"At least there are only two," Dew sighed

"So, for the next few days, they'll host while I go get myself a vacation. The taller one is Celestia and the other is Luna. Their princesses and their sisters so you might want to show them some respect," Keldeo said as he left

"I hope we get to know each other well but sadly, we have to do what the original hosts left and that's to do another dare challenge," Celestia spoke

"OMG! How many times do they do this!?" Swift yelled

"Why are you so angry about?" Chandler asked

"Are you insane, everyone wants to send dares at me and they aren't very nice ones," Swift answered shaking

"Well, that's too bad but we're in charge now," Luna replied

Swift glared.

**000000000**

"**This is where I wish I was still in the Mafia but whatever, they are nicer than the last hosts," Swift muttered**

**00000000**

"Where are the original hosts?" Sapphire asked

"Well, Kavi is going through something he calls….dance phobia," Celestia explained

"He's scared to dance?" Blade questioned

"No, he can't stop dancing. Whenever he doesn't dance for a long time, the next time he shifts human, he can't stop dancing or singing. One or the other but at least his singing isn't half bad," Luna added

"So where's Virizion?" Miles asked looking around

"Helping Kavi," the hosts answered

"I'm glad I am not that guy," Razor snorted

"Dew, evolve to a Samurott!" Luna read tossing the card as it hit a intern in the eye

"But….I can't just evolve," Dew complained

"JUST EVOLVE OR I'LL KILL YOU!" Swift yelled

Dew glowed blue as he became quadruped, bigger, taller and he grew a horn on his head along with bigger whiskers.

"Sapphire, stand one day of no Swift," Celestia read tossing the card and sadly hitting the same intern

Sapphire just found a book as she read it for the next few moments.

"Blade, Beat the Special Cup on Mario Kart Wii... against Kavi!" Luna read but they saw Kavi in his Poke form

"Are you okay?" Blade asked

"Yes, until I KILL AND EAT YOUR SOUL!" Kavi replied as everyone backed off

"Mood swings here. Chandler, survive a Minecraft creeper," Celestia read as she saw Chandler looking at her with a confused look

"A creeper? What's that?" Chandler asked

Before the hosts answered, a creeper ran up to Chandler and blew up as Chandler was smoked but he was a fire type so that didn't hurt him that badly.

"Zen, survive 1 hour of Nyan Cat," Luna read as she brought a TV with her magic

Zen started watching Nyan Cat as he remained calm.

"While he's doing that. Miles, drink 10 cans of Pepsi," Celestia read using her magic to teleport a back of Pepsi

"Are you sure?" Miles asked

"YES!" the hosts replied enthusiastically

Miles drank all ten cans as he twitched so much and he was jittering a lot.

"You okay Miles?" Swift asked

"YesSwiftandhowareyoudoingtod ay?" Miles replied very fast (Might wanna space it to read it easier)

"Swift, you have my thousand dollars," Luna said sticking out her hoof

"Says who?" Swift replied

"Says me," Luna replied glaring

"You and what army?"

"I have an army thank you very much,"

"Like I care,"

"I'll send you to the dungeon,"

"Like I care, I killed people before," Swift answered smartly

"I think we have a fight going on here," Dew whispered to Vixen

The Mafia man and Luna were glaring at each other as everyone sweat dropped.

"You love to get yourself in trouble don't you?" Luna asked still glaring

"At least I outsmart authority," Swift replied with a grin

"Not this one,"

"Oh contraire, I can go at this ALL DAY,"

"Anyway, Vixen, give Keldeo a break and take care of the kids," Celestia read

"YES! THANK YOU!" Keldeo yelled as he dropped the kids off

"Dew, say Kavi and Virizion are epic hosts and admit you sleep with a night light," Celestia continued

"Kavi and Virizion are epic hosts and I sleep with a night light!" Dew replied with a glare

"Razor, kiss a frog and see if it turns into a princess," Luna read while smirking

Razor gave her a death glare as he found a Palpitoad, kissed it and waited as it glowed white. Suddenly it turned into a HUMAN princess as she looked at the dragon, screamed and ran away.

"Well, that was awkward," Razor commented

"Michael, dance to M.J. music," Celestia read as she looked at the walking electric type with no weakness

"I WILL!" Kavi yelled as he owned Blade at Mario Cart before getting a sledgehammer to the face from Virizion

**Blade's owned count: 17**

"NO!" the Alicorns yelled back

"It could be worse," Michael commented as "Beat It" was plaing

Michael was having fun until he tripped as everyone was laughing at him hard.

"I think the black man was best at his own music for a reason," Swift laughed

"Swift, meet your Mafia gang and show them your new family," Luna read as Swift stopped laughing

A Wailord came as it dropped off a Serperior and two Servines all wearing Fedora's as they were right in front of Swift. Swift had Sapphire, Rush and Crystal with him as the Mafia gang was in front of him.

"So this is your family now?" the Serperior asked

"Yes, it is…dad," Swift replied sternly

The other Serperior winced at that name as he just signaled the two Servines to leave as he and Swift were just by themselves.

"So you found love and you followed it?" the Serperior asked

(I'm just going to call him Boss because he is the big man)

"Yes," Swift replied

Boss just stood there as Swift and him hugged.

"You made me proud," Boss said as he left

"That's all I ever wanted," Swift replied as they left

"Okay….on to the dares! Blade, get owned by everyone in the island," Luna read

Luna and Celestia shot magical beams out of their horns as it hit Blade who couldn't even speak.

**Blade's owned count: 18**

Swift grabbed his RPG and shot Blade with it before he could get up.

**Blade's owned count: 19**

Dew fired a Hydro pump as it hit Blade hard.

**Blade's owned count: 20**

Then the campers just basically had fun beating the living crap out of Blade as he was battle scarred after all that.

**Blade's owned count: 28 (Correct me if I'm wrong)**

"Last but not least, Thunder, do the splits!" Luna read again before Celestia could read it

Thunder sighed as he found two poles and put his two legs on them as he was doing it. He stood there as Kavi came over, looked at Thunder and the position he was in and then mega punched his crotch as Thunder's eyes shot open.

"OW! That's gonna leave a mark. That's all our dares for tonight so send us more. WHO WILL WIN? WHO WILL LOSE AND WHAT WILL HAPPEN? FIND OUT ON TOTAL…..DRAMA…..IDIOTIC ISLAND!" Virizion yelled as she grabbed Kavi

**Send me more dares and some romance dares like for example. Hosts can get involved but they have to be ON THE ISLAND! Plus, DON'T FORGET VOLCARONA!**

**Ex: Kavi, kiss Celestia or Luna and Virizion can't hurt you for it.**

**Something like that and see ya folks!**


	25. Chapter 25

**HI GUYS! PART 2 of the challenge so let's go!**

**-static-**

"Welcome back to Total Drama Idiotic Island. I'm your host Celestia and my co-host Luna. We will continue with the dares after this short message from…." Celestia started

"Kavi, a short message from Kavi," Luna interrupted wanting some dares right now

Kavi comes out of nowhere as he is constantly twitching.

"Hi everybody and now I have some news that will blow your minds, apparently, the Mane Six got into the island and now we have dares about them so we have no choice to accept," Kavi groaned

"Now with the dares! Blade insult Volcarona and live," Luna read as she threw the card hitting the SAME intern from earlier

"You're a big, fat *****y bug," Blade said to Volcarona as she launched a Heat Wave at him

**Blade's owned count: 29**

"Okay, Swift…." Celestia read before a bunch of Bouncing Betty's popped out of the ground

_BOOM!_

Celestia is covered in soot as she read the card and her eyes twitched slightly as Swift snickered while holding onto a Bouncing Betty

"I love some of these dares at least," Swift said as he smiled

"Okay, Razor, talk like AppleJack," Luna read throwing the card and hitting the SAME intern

"Great, just like ya wanted ain't it," Razor said trying

"No, Zen, eat this pie," Celestia read as Swift whistled to himself as Zen ate it

"3….2…..1," Swift said as Zen then expanded for a second and came back another second

"Thunder, kick Zen in the groin," Luna read (I'm not going to say but that intern is going to lose his eyes and it's a Alakazam intern)

Thunder kicked Zen in the groin as Zen's eyes bugged out for a few minutes.

"Chandler, burn Swift," Celestia read

"Sorry about this," Chandler said getting a flamethrower ready

"Just get it over with before I…..OW! YOU ************!," Swift yelled

"Blade, play Patty Cake with Nappa," Luna read as she stopped to look at the card again

"What?" Blade asked before someone started pummeling him

"PATTY CAKE PATTY CAKE BAKER MAN!" Nappa yelled as Blade got the crap beating out of him

**Blade's owned count: 31 (Watch the youtube video to know why Blade got 2 ownes)**

"Miles get 190 points in bowling and if you get there, you choose who you want to eliminate from the challenge," Celestia read as a magical bowling alley appeared

"That's not too hard, I have to at least score 7 strikes," Miles said to himself as he started to bowl

"Dew, shave your beard," Luna read as she giggled

"Come on," Dew groaned as he got a razor and shaved it off (Not Razor as Garchomp Razor)

"Sapphire, evolve," Celestia read

"I can't…..I accidentally ate an everstone that fell into my food and I can't evolve," Sapphire reasoned

"Dew again, prove that Samurott can stand on two feet," Luna read

"Oh yeah, they can," Dew replied as he stood up without any trouble

"Okay, Thunder, punch…punch Fluttershy?" Celestia questioned

"Oh god…..don't do it man," Swift reasoned as the Mane Six barely arrived

"What took you so long?" Keldeo asked as he was busy getting a massage

"Ask the dragon that constantly keeps trying to make us get out," Rarity replied fixing her mane (urg… women)

"Spike?" Luna asked

"NO! It was ******* Kavi," Rainbow Dash replied as she watched if Kavi was around

"Why does he not like you so much?" Michael asked

"For what happened when he accidentally landed in our world," Twilight replied as she remembered

"Okay, this one is for Kavi and…," Celestia started before stopping and smiling

"What is it…..PFFFFT!" Pinkie Pie said as she read the dare

"Who's Fluttershy?" Thunder asked getting bored

"I….am," Fluttershy replied almost silent

"Fair enough," Thunder said as he punched her

Everybody gasped as Fluttershy went from being super shy to being super angry. She went right at Thunder as she stared at him straight in the eyes as he could see so much pain ahead of him. Then Fluttershy began to beat the snob out of Thunder as Thunder couldn't even stand a chance to get one punch.

"This one was for Kavi but I don't know if he'll like it," Celestia started before Kavi showed up

"Showed up for what?" Kavi asked before glaring at the Mane Six

"Get turned into an Alicorn," Luna answered as Kavi was turned into a Alicorn

Kavi went from being a dragon to a black and white Alicorn. His coat was black while his mane was white along with his black and white tail. His Cutie Mark resembled a Phoenix on a shield as he had a black horn and black wings.

"What have you done?" Kavi asked as he noticed he had four legs now

"I didn't do anything," Everyone replied

"Urg, fine,"

"Fluttershy, do it with one of male campers," Celestia read as her eye twitched

"um…..I don't know," Fluttershy replied blushing like mad

"Okay, who here's got ye girlfriend or boyfriend?" AppleJack asked

Swift, Razor, Vixen and Chandler raised their hands/paws/tails.

"Okay, who hasn't got any girlfriend what so ever?" Rainbow Dash asked

Michael, Dew, and Blade raised their hands.

"Okay, so choose one," Twilight said but was really against it

"She won't do it," Kavi muttered as he got a hoof to the head

"I can't," Fluttershy said as she walked back to the group

"Alright, Michael, take a dive in a pile of crap," Kavi read for once still irritated from his change

Michael saw no pile as Kavi pointed with his hoof a pile of trash as Michael just jumped in.

"Vixen, jump in a pool full of Sharpedo," Luna read as Kavi magically got a fish tank with Sharpedo in it

"Ladies first," Kavi said with a smile

"Why me?" Vixen asked herself

Vixen jumped in as the Sharpedo began to maul her while Kavi just ignored the scene.

"Okay, two more dares and these are for us," Celestia said

"Cool, what is it?" Pinkie asked

Celestia was about to answer but turned pale as she read the card. Well, she couldn't turn pale because she was already white. (Racist I know)

"Come on, what is it?" AppleJack said

"To the Mane Six and Princesses, you must test your reliability with each other by fighting Kavi," Celestia answered as the campers backed away from what was going to happen

"Fight Kavi, that's easy, I'll beat him ten seconds fl….." Rainbow Dash said as Kavi punched her really hard to the face sending her flying

"How the heck could he punch that hard?" Rarity asked as they saw Kavi human this time with his armor on and cracking his knuckles

"Just to let you guys know, I GOT 300 POINTS SO SAPPHIRE! YOUR OUT OF HERE!" Miles said

"What?" Sapphire asked

"Your out, take care of the kids for me okay?" Swift replied as he nuzzled her

"YOU TOO RAZOR!" Miles yelled

Razor growled as he and Sapphire stepped into the catapult while Kavi triggered it sending them off. But Kavi turned his attention to the ponies as they shuddered at what he could do to them.

"Before I beat the crap out of you, let me split myself," Kavi said as two of him appeared

One of Kavi was completely white while the other was completely black as the black one looked really evil.

"HAHA! NOW TO KILL YOU ALL!" the evil Kavi said

"No, you will just kick them out," good Kavi retorted

"Fine," Evil Kavi groaned

Keldeo took the moment to approach Rarity as he tapped her on her shoulder.

"What is it Kel…." Rarity asked before being silenced by a kiss

"AW! How sweet but TOO BAD YOU WON'T LIVE TO SEE IT AGAIN!" Evil Kavi said ready to attack before something made both good and bad Kavi form together again

"Kavi, not this time," Virizion told Kavi as Kavi grumbled

"Thank you Virizion," Celestia said as Virizion just nodded

"Go back to your cabins campers, the challenge is over," Virizion said

"No need to tell us twice," Swift replied as he saw it become night

"Are you raising the moon again?" Twilight asked

"Yes, yes I am," Luna replied

"What was that for Keldeo?" Rarity asked

"I…um…well….its…." Keldeo tried to say but was silenced with another kiss

"That's fine," Rarity reasoned as she kissed Keldeo again

"Are Keldeo and Rarity dating and what is up with Kavi? Well, he is sometimes crazy enough to pull off that stunt. Anyway, what will next challenge be? FIND OUT ON TOTAL….DRAMA….IDIOTIC ISLAND!" Virizion yelled as the screen died black

**Okay people, I have an announcement. Someone asked me when the legendary story will start and I have an answer. It is a crossover story and it will be with MLP because I need destruction and Pokemon alone doesn't feel my need for it. So to heighten the suspense, why not pick a place where harmony and peace is always there. IT'S PERFECT! Though I am thinking about a co-author to help me with it, if you guys want to, you guys can help me but I can only have one so you can try. I'll tell you when I made my mind so that's the announcement. THANKS GUYS! OH AND I WILL DO THE STORY AS SOON AS I FINISH THIS ONE!**


	26. Chapter 26

**I have an announcement people but its going to be at the end of this chapter so let's go!**

**-Static-**

"Welcome everybody to Total Drama Idiotic Island and today's episode is special as we get to visit all the losers at Loser Island. They'll vote off who they want off the island to join them. So let's take a ride shall we?" Virizion greeted as she and Kavi jumped on a ship

**Loser Island**

The hosts arrived to a paradise island filled with everything that you wanted, tv, video games, clubs, parties, and so much more. It was so much better than the original island as the hosts walked to the very steps into heaven.

"I can't wait to see who goes home today," Kavi said as he opened the doors

All the campers were around a pool/spa/club as they looked at the hosts who smiled at them. There was dance music until the record stopped as each camper looked.

"Great, the hosts are back," Arthur grumbled

"Better than ever, today, you get to vote off who you want to leave," Virizion replied

"We can?" Ralph asked hoping it was going to happen

"Yeah but before we can, let's talk about our competitors. Swift, Miles, Zen, Dew, Chandler, Blade, Vixen, Michael and Thunder," Kavi replied as he was getting this stuff recorded

"They should've been out first," some of the campers muttered

"Okay, seeing as you want some of them out, we'll have a TRIPLE elimination. You say the first thing that comes to mind and we record that down.

"Swift," Vince and Ralph muttered

**Swift: 2**

"Chandler and Blade," Razor said

**Chandler: 1**

**Blade: 1**

"Blade and Chandler," Arthur, Kay and Connor said

**Chandler: 4**

**Blade: 4**

"Vixen," Cano accidentally said as he tried to take it back

**Vixen: 1**

"Miles," Drew grumbled

**Miles: 1**

"Chandler and Blade, they have an advantage since they hosted before," Joshua said

**Chandler: 5**

**Blade: 5**

"Blade and Chandler!" the rest of the campers yelled

**Chandler: 15**

**Blade: 15**

"Wow, I'm surprised at all this but we'll cancel all the other votes and redraw them for the last person to be eliminated," Kavi said as he took out a box

The campers put in their votes on who was going home as Kavi stood there just holding onto a box the whole time. He then used his Psychic powers to take out all the votes as he wrote down the results.

"Okay! The results are in and here they are!" Kavi yelled as he displayed the results with his magical horn (Still turned into a Alicorn people)

**Zen: 6**

**Vixen: 5**

**Dew: 4**

**Swift: 3**

**Miles: 1**

"Well then, it looks like Chandler, Blade and Zen are going home tonight but let's see a montage of the finalists besides the newly eliminated," Virizion said as she brought up the videos

"But first, let's kick those suckers out of here NOW!" Kavi ordered as a bunch of Magnezone's scurried off to get the campers

**TDII Island**

Chandler, Blade and Zen were held down by the Magnezone's as they used their magnetism to hold Blade and Zen down but used electricity to hold Chandler down.

"Why are you guys here?" Chandler asked

"Zzzzt, you have been eliminated from the game show. Zzzzt." The first Magnezone said

"Who eliminated us?" Blade and Zen asked

"Zzzzzt. The losers. Zzzzt." The second Magnezone answered as they were carried away

**Loser Island**

The three newly eliminated campers were dropped off as they groaned when they hit the floor.

"Now that our contestants are eliminated, let's see the final six's video's," Virizion said as she brought the screen up and used Kavi as a projector

**-Swift-**

"**Wow, I'm in the final six, I tried my best to keep as many of my friends in this and I thank them all for this. I would not be here if Razor and Sapphire weren't there for me, thanks guys. That and my new kids Rush and Crystal, hope they learn from my mistakes, I love you both," Swift said as he wiped a tear from forming**

**-Miles-**

"**The final six, almost there. I guess it wouldn't be hard to say that if Kay was watching this, then I love her. My plan has gone smoothly as nobody expected me to take the competition," Miles said as he smiled**

**-Vixen-**

**I have never gone this far and Cano has gone farther when he was second in another competition. I hope I win this for him and our kids even if we really don't need it," Vixen said as she waved **

**-Dew-**

**After a long time before finally evolving, I can't believe I am this far. I just have to keep cool so I can sneak by everybody and take them down," Dew said confidently as he had his beard back**

**-Thunder-**

"**Now strength is really going to matter in this and who wouldn't be any better than myself," Thunder said as he was lifting some heavy weights**

**-Michael-**

**I've grown a lot since I joined and now, I can't lose, I just can't. I like everybody on this island and the hosts were actually cool. I've seen some of the other hosts and I'm glad I'm on this island," Michael said as he was shooting electricity out of his paw**

**End of videos**

"Well, that was entertaining but remember how me and Swift were in a little gun war?" Kavi asked the campers

"When you almost got owned?' Arthur questioned

"No, but why not see what we did when the camera's weren't on," Kavi responded as he set the video up

"Let me guess, you took a video when you guys were fighting?" Virizion asked before Kavi started the video

"Yep," Kavi replied with a nod

**Video**

**Swift was slithering down to the beach as he felt that someone was following him. He had a grenade on him as he tossed it behind him and the figure jumped out of the way of it. The figure was no more than Kavi as he had military clothing on.**

"**Came here to finish what you started?" Swift asked taking out his RPG**

"**I'm here to finish you," Kavi replied taking out a AT4**

**The duo then started firing their rocket launchers as the rockets kept hitting each other and blowing up. (ROCKET WARS!) Swift threw his RPG away as he took out a few frags and threw them at Kavi who just used Protect to stop the explosion. Kavi took out a minigun as Swift buried under the sand to dodge the bullets. Swift then placed a Bouncing Betty under Kavi as it hit him in the face. Kavi got annoyed as he took out a detonator and smirked evilly.**

"**What is that?' Swift asked**

**Kavi pressed the button as a landmine field under Swift blew up and knocked the Serperior into the water. Swift got up as he was scratched up pretty badly but he smirked as he took out his own detonator. It had an X with a skull on it as Swift pressed it but nothing happened.**

"**Looks like your detonator was a dud," Kavi laughed**

"**Oh, wrong one," Swift said as he pressed a second one that dropped a nuclear bomb on Kavi's head**

**End of video**

"YOU JUST GOT OWNED!" Blade yelled as Kavi was twitching a lot

Kavi had it as he jumped at Blade and started to beat the crap out of him as Virizion sighed. Keldeo came out of nowhere with their kids as he was tired.

"You take care of those little devils, I ain't having it anymore!" Keldeo yelled as he walked off

"Will Kavi get a chill pill? Will Keldeo ever man up? Who will win the big money and wish? Find out more on TOTAL…..DRAMA….IDTIOTIC….ISLAND!" Virizion yelled

**Okay people, here is the announcement. The legendary story is up and is on my profile titled My Little Pony: The Double Eclipse. So check it out and tell me what you think. Thanks guys and I will work on it as much as possible but I have to complete this story too so I will take turns on them. Thanks!**


	27. Chapter 27

**Here's the next chapter of the finale chapters of this story. **

**-Battle Royal-**

"CAMPERS! GET HERE ON THE DOUBLE!" Kavi yelled

"We may be the final six but that guy is still killing me," Swift muttered

The final six campers arrived as Kavi and Keldeo were only there.

"Where's Virizion?" Vixen asked

"Getting revenge on Cobalion," Kavi replied

"Why?" Zen asked

"Cobalion accidentally kissed her when he was drunk once," Keldeo answered shuddering

"Today's challenge is a battle royal, each one of you will fight each other until one of you is left standing. The winner wins invincibility while one of you are going home or should I say two of you," Kavi grinned

"Why another double elimination?" Miles asked fearing his chances

"One for you guys losing and two because we'll get the viewers to vote on who goes home," Keldeo answered with a grin

"Now, we have a special guest star to make sure this gets interesting," Kavi added

"Who?" Michael asked

Right on cue, a time portal opened as a giant, bipedal, blue and silver dragon came out as the campers shuddered at his size.

"Everybody meet Dialga, ruler of time," Kavi introduced

"Where's Rarity?" Keldeo whined

"Kicked them all back to their world because I threatened to rip a portal breaking the fourth wall a million times," Kavi answered with a grin

Keldeo gave Kavi a glare as Kavi still grinned.

"Before I blow this whole island up because of the trouble Giratina keeps making, I want to see some fighting already. First round will be Michael vs Vixen," Dialga said

"I can't hurt a hot girl," Michael complained

"Think of her as a guy," Keldeo put in

"I'M NOT GAY!"

Vixen fired a flamethrower at Michael as he moved out of the way in time. He fired a charge beam as it struck Vixen and boosted Michael's special attack. Vixen used Light Screen as Michael used Charge. Michael then fired a Thunderbolt as it was a lot stronger than a normal one but was reduced from Light Screen. Vixen fired a Fire Blast as Michael blocked it and didn't do much to him since he used Charge. Michael used Charge again and then used Spark defeating Vixen.

"Michael wins the first round. Next round is Thunder VS Zen," Dialga announced

Zen used Bone Rush as it was super effective against a Electric type like Thunder. Thunder used Brick Break as it had the same effective. Zen fired an Aura Sphere as Thunder dodged it and used Thunder Punch that Zen blocked. Thunder hit Zen with his other fist as it hit him in the gut knocking the wind out of Zen. Thunder didn't wait as he used Discharge which damaged Zen a lot. Zen got up as he used Close Combat against Thunder beating Thunder brutally. Thunder let off one more Discharge as Zen fell to the ground defeated.

"Third Round is Swift VS Miles," Dialga announced as Zen was carried off the battlefield

It was a battle of very fast Pokemon as they had the same speed. Swift used Coil as he gained a huge bonus in attack, defense and accuracy. Miles used Slash as Swift dodged it and used Coil again. Miles used Fury Swipes as it hit but didn't do much to Swift with his high defense. Swift used Leaf Blade as it hit Miles and almost knocked him out if Miles didn't land on his feet. Miles used Slash as Swift used Vine Whip to grab Miles and slam him into the ground.

"Now, the three finalists are Swift, Michael and Thunder. You will fight each other until one of you is left standing!" Dialga announced

Swift used Coil again as Thunder used Brick Break but it didn't do much because of Swift's defense. Michael used Charge Beam as it didn't do much to Thunder for being an Electric type but it raised Michael's . Swift hit Thunder with a Leaf Blade as he got a critical hit and took down most of Thunder's health. Swift then used Vine Whip as he slammed Michael into Thunder knocking out Thunder.

"It's now just you and me," Swift said with a smirk

"Aw crud," Michael gulped

Swift used Coil as he hit Michael with a Leaf Blade knocking Michael into the air and used Vine Whip to slam him into the ground knocking Michael out cold.

"That's it! Swift wins invincibility!" Dialga announced

"Okay, then, one of you is going home so cast your votes and let's get this over with," Kavi said as he waited impatiently

**000000000**

"**Michael, he lost," Thunder said**

**0000000000**

"**Thunder," Miles said**

**0000000000**

"**Thunder," Michael said with a gulp**

**000000000**

"**Michael," Vixen said**

**00000000**

"**Michael," Zen muttered**

**00000000**

"**Because I want to have a good competition and Michael impressed me slightly. I will do something that nobody will notice," Swift said looking into the votes**

**00000000**

**Ceremony**

"Okay finalists, one of you is going home so just because I want to get this with a lot of drama because Virizion requested it, let's do this," Kavi said as Keldeo held this time a bunch of cookies

"Miles, Vixen and Zen," Kavi said as the three of them got up

Swift, Michael and Thunder were left as they looked at the host to see who was going down.

"Swift," Kavi said slowly

Swift smiled as he got his cookie and watched in amusement who was going to go down.

.

.

.

.

"The next camper staying is…." Kavi said with drama

.

.

.

.

"Michael," Kavi said as Michael sighed in relief

"Oh, well! At least I made it after the merge. See you guys at the finale!" Thunder said as he was launched from the catapult

"I love this machine and BRING RARITY BACK!" Keldeo yelled as he tackled Kavi

"NEVER! Will I bring the whole MLP universe and screw ours? Will Michael lose next challenge? Who else will get voted off? You decide on TOTAL…..DRAMA…..IDIOTIC ISLAND!" Kavi yelled as he threw Keldeo away

**LALALALALALALA! I will post the poll so get ready. Thank you for reading people!**


	28. Chapter 28

**Ok, now I saw the poll and I will respect your decisions, that I am so sorry for my chapter because I made a typo and thought Zen was in than Dew. So Zen is officially out and Dew is in instead but Thunder is still out. OH AND LET'S CELEBRATE MY 300 REVIEW AWARD! Well, 299 but it will be more than that in a few minutes after you guys read this. I am almost done with this, and there is the one question you are about to ask me, WILL THERE BE A SEASON 2? I will answer that after this.**

**-I want to be a Mafia racist-**

"CAMPERS! GET UP NOW!" Kavi yelled

Campers groaned again as they were in the breakfast room where there was only five of them, or so they think.

"Morning campers, I had some personal business," Virizion muttered

"Like we care Ms. Diva," Swift retorted

"Unlike some of you, I had the liberty to give you guys a present," Virizion said ignoring Swift's comment

Virizion all gave them a pie as they ate it but they didn't know what was inside the pie.

"Ok, now I have news for all of you. Kavi needs therapy because he is having issues with himself so Celestia will host again," Virizion said

"*******!" Kavi swore

"I don't like them," Swift commented

"Well you aren't going to be here," Keldeo replied as everyone was confused

"Who isn't going to be here?" Dew asked

"Swift isn't going to be here because our boss told us to kick him out of the island because he has the most votes for this next elimination," Keldeo explained as he smiled

"I would kill you right now but you played me real good. I am impressed," Swift said

"Oh, you aren't leaving yet, we need you for something," Virizion said as

"Okay,"

Swift, Virizion and Kavi disappeared as the Mane Six and the Royals appeared. Keldeo sighed happily as he saw Rarity again.

"They gave us instructions and the whole challenge is basically a search and rescue. Victini has been kidnapped by the Mafia so you have to save him and find his egg," Celestia explained

"That's it?" Michael asked

"Yes, that's for half the challenge." Luna replied

"Spoke to soon," Miles muttered

"Is he a Victini too?" Vixen asked

"Yeah, but he hasn't hatched yet," Rainbow Dash answered

"What are you going to do?" Miles complained

"Deal with Ka…..I mean we will be having a picnic," Rarity answered almost blowing the cover

The campers looked at each other as they headed off. The ponies sighed in relief as they had to deal with another issue. Kavi.

**With the campers**

"How do we know where Victini is?" Vixen asked

"When guns are shooting at us," Miles replied obviously

"The egg?" Michael questioned

"I'll find it," Dew offered

"Oh no you don't, the money is mine so that is going to be mine." Miles retorted as he took off

"Not till I find it first," Dew replied taking off

"Well, it looks like it's just me and….oh you got to be kidding me," Michael muttered as Vixen took off

**With the hosts**

Keldeo flew into a wall as he was clutching his balls painfully as Kavi hit him very hard there.

"Why do you hit me there?" Keldeo squeaked

Soon, Swift fell on top of Keldeo as he groaned in pain as well. Finally, Virizion landed on both of them as Keldeo could hardly breathe.

"Your boyfriend is a douche," Swift muttered

"Only when you make him angry," Virizion replied as Kavi was cracking his knuckles

Then the ponies arrived as they stopped in their tracks when Kavi turned their way.

"Bad timing," Keldeo muttered as he got up

"What do we do Virizion?" Swift asked

"I don't know, I haven't seen Kavi liked this," Virizion replied as she prepared her Sacred Sword

Kavi shifted human as he ran straight at them.

**With the campers**

Michael was behind a log as bullets were passing right over him. He found Victini with like 5 heavily armed Mafia men who were shooting their machine guns at him.

"Why do I have to be the pain magnet now?" Michael asked himself

"Because Blade ain't here to do it douche!" Victini yelled

The Mafia men slowly walked closer to the log as Michael shocked them with a Thunderbolt which made them slump over.

"That was too easy," Michael muttered

He heard running as he saw Miles, Dew and Vixen fighting for the egg.

"Hey bozo, over here," Victini said

"Oh right," Michael replied as he walked to Victini

**With the hosts**

Keldeo slowly got up as he was pretty beaten up. Kavi was walking towards him as he looked up to see a giant tree behind Kavi.

"Sorry about this Kavi," Keldeo said as he fired a Focus Blast

The Focus Blast hit the tree as the tree fell and Kavi caught it as Keldeo jumped out of the way.

"I can't believe that worked," Pinkie Pie said as she got up

Kavi lifted the tree higher as everyone's faces went from relief to terror.

"Oh crap, that didn't work," Swift muttered

Kavi threw the tree at them as Virizion stepped in front of them.

"Don't worry guys, I got this," Virizion assured as she used Sacred Sword on the giant tree

Kavi slowly approached them again as they got back in their battle stances.

**Campers**

Michael had Victini as he didn't even get Victini out of the bindings before someone tried to hit him. Michael ran away as he also grabbed the egg while he was at it. Miles, Vixen and Dew were fighting too much as they didn't realize that the egg was missing.

"Hey! Where's the egg?" Miles asked as they stopped

"You had it!" Dew yelled

"I had it!" Vixen retorted

Michael was already at the campsite as he put Victini and his egg down on the ground. A horn sounded as everyone followed the horn.

"MICHAEL WINS THE CHALLENGE! YOU ALL SUCK!" Kavi yelled as he came

"Where are the rest of the hosts?" Michael asked

"I beat them up," Kavi smiled

"You're messed," Michael retorted

The campers arrived as Kavi looked at them.

"Okay, no voting today, I am going to say who is going out! Miles is out!" Kavi yelled

"Why?" Miles asked

"You caused everyone else to lose besides Michael," Kavi explained

Before Miles could say anything else, Kavi threw him out of the island.

"Dismissed," Kavi said as he went away

The remaining campers were looking at each other as they didn't want to get any anger from Kavi. They heard a crawling sound as they looked to see Virizion, Keldeo and everyone else crawling slowly.

"What happened to you guys?" Vixen asked surprised

"Don't ask," Virizion muttered

"I want out." Swift added

"Yeah, get out," Keldeo said finally

"Control your boyfriend Virizion," Luna muttered

"I try," Virizion retorted

"At least do something," Celestia spoke

"I'll make him take care of the kids," Virizion muttered

"Who will win this competition? Who will win the grand prize? Will the author ever stop making me say this? (FOURTH WALL!) Find out next time on TOTAL….DRAMA…IDIOTIC ISLAND!" Kavi yelled

**Okay, I have GREAT NEWS! The Keldeo movie is finally coming out! YIPEE! It's called Pokemon: Kyurem VS The Sword of Justice and look on to see the main storyline. That's pretty much it and if you want to give me a fight scene or part of one, please send it via PM. Thanks guys!**

**Keldeo: Chao! All the ladies will love me!**


	29. Chapter 29

**The final three people! Wait for what's at stake now!**

**-Static-**

"CAMPERS! GET OUT OF BED AND GET MOVING TOWARDS THE GYM!" Keldeo yelled with his new microphone "Mr. Boom"

The final three campers, Dew, Vixen and Michael got up as they found the gym just right outside their door.

"That wasn't there before," Vixen commented

"How do they build all this?" Dew wondered

"Maybe they worked on it all night?" Michael suggested

**Last night**

"_HURRY IT UP! I GOT NOOBS TO PWN!" Kavi yelled at the interns_

"_We're working as fast as we can sir," some Dragonite complained_

"_WELL, WORK FASTER! LEARN AGILITY OR SOMETHING!" Kavi yelled back_

"_WHY DID WE EVEN GET THESE GUYS?" Keldeo yelled_

"_I DON'T KNOW," Kavi replied_

"_WHY ARE WE YELLING?" Keldeo asked again_

_Kavi shrugged._

**Now**

"Hiya campers, Virizion is still getting over the drama of what happened last time so she won't be here today," Kavi said

"How do we know you didn't knock her out?" Michael asked suspiciously

"If I did, my kids would kill me," Kavi answered

"Today's challenge is a trivia question challenge. Simple, you answer the questions and you score points. Person with the most points wins invincibility. I will warn you that there are some questions about random topics," Keldeo said as he dragged a whole bunch of fan mail

"What's all that?" Vixen asked

"Your fan mail, all the viewers are hyped up for whoever is going to win. So they sent a ton of mail," Kavi explained

"LET'S BEGIN!" Keldeo yelled as they went inside a room with five comfortable seats and a huge TV

"First question: Who is Keldeo in love with?" Kavi asked

"How are we supposed to know that?" Michael replied

"Rarity," Vixen answered

"A point for Vixen! Who got knocked up the most times in TDI history?" Keldeo asked

"Vixen and Cano," Dew answered

"Nope! I also mean other than on this island," Keldeo replied

"Sapphire and Swift," Vixen replied

"Bingo! Swift and Sapphire had got knocked up at least 3 times," Keldeo commented

"How many boyfriends did Cresselia have?" Kavi asked with a amused smile

"Including you?" Michael asked

"NO! I am not her boyfriend. SHE KNOCKED ME UP A MONTH BEFORE I MET VIRIZION! THAT DOES NOT COUNT!" Kavi yelled

"Errr…..26?" Dew replied

"CORRECT! Darkrai broke up with her so it counts," Kavi replied

"Who is the most sensual person on TDI history?" Keldeo asked

"Victini," Vixen answered

"ANOTHER POINT! Who was my girlfriend before Virizion?" Kavi asked

"Latias," Michael replied

"Good,"

**Current score: Vixen=3 Michael=1 Dew=1**

"The guys are getting owned by a woman? Virizion will be happy. In fact, how did I start to like Virizion?" Kavi asked

The contestants thought for a moment.

"You two hated each other and then started getting along….too much as you guys fell in love. Latias broke up with Kavi for no reason, Kavi was hurt, Virizion comforted him and Kavi knocked her up that same day," Vixen answered

Kavi's eye twitched as he couldn't believe this woman was owning even him.

"When did I become a Swordsmen?" Keldeo asked

"After you beat Kyurem," Michael replied

"Good. Who were the bad guys in this game?" Kavi asked

"Vince, Drew, Ralph and Flim," Vixen answered

"How is she knowing this much?" Kavi asked Keldeo who shrugged

Just then, Virizion stepped through the door as she looked slightly pissed. No one moved, said or do anything as Keldeo got up and let Virizion sit down.

"Did Articuno have a crush on Kavi?" Virizion asked breaking the silence

"Yes," Dew answered earning a point

"Who sings when nobody's looking?" Virizion asked again

"Errr…. I don't know," Michael shrugged

"Kavi and he sings JB songs," Vixen answered as Kavi eyes widened

"Who was the badass player in this island?" Virizion asked again

"LeShara, she scares me," Michael said shuddering

"What's Virizion's fear?" Kavi asked as Virizion gave him a glare

"Being high in the air. She's a grass type so its common," Dew answered getting a hit to the face

"What's Kavi's fear?" Virizion asked getting a glare from Kavi

"Kyurem's thoughts," Vixen answered

"You're afraid of what Kyurem thinks?" Virizion questioned Kavi

"You don't know what goes on in his mind but I hope in involves explosives," Kavi said with a smile

"Let's check the score," Keldeo said

**Current score: Vixen=7 Dew=4 Michael= 4**

"Who is the pain magnet in the world?" Virizion asked

This question however, stopped the campers as there were a ton of pain magnets.

"The answer was a tie between Crobat and Blade," Virizion replied

"What did I give Virizion when we got married?" Kavi asked

"You gave me something?" Virizion asked

"Yeah, you were drunk though after the wedding," Kavi replied

"You have her your personal sword," Vixen answered

Kavi sniffed as he wiped a tear from his eye.

"I miss my sword," Kavi added

"What is the author's name?" Keldeo asked

"FOURTH WALL!" I yelled

"We're not supposed to know that," Vixen replied

Keldeo grumbled.

"Who did Flare kiss after she was eliminated?" Kavi asked

"Blade," Vixen replied

"She is owning you guys," Keldeo commented

"For 3 points, name three things I like about Kavi," Virizion said

"He's smart, he's a better fighter than you and he knows how to pleasure you," Vixen replied earning dumbfounded looks

"Score please," Kavi said

**Vixen: 12 Dew: 3 Michael: 3**

"Alright, for ten points, name one person I knocked up once but I wasn't myself then," Kavi asked

There was complete silence.

"The challenge doesn't end till you answer," Virizion said

The remaining three still remained silent.

"Need a clue?" Keldeo asked

They all nodded.

"She is not from this world," Keldeo said giving them a hint and the TV showed four spaces

"I know who she is…I forgot her name though," Vixen said as she thought hard

Dew was rubbing his head for the answer as Michael smiled in victory.

"The person you knocked up was Princess Luna," Michael said

"Bingo! But you only earn 9 points, for the winning point, how long ago?" Kavi asked

"Before you met Virizion?" Dew asked

"Yes….more specific," Keldeo said

"Before Latias?" Vixen asked

"No, close though," Virizion replied

"A few days before you were added as a official legendary," Michael answered

"DING DONG! CORRECT! MICHAEL, YOU WIN INVICIBILITY! You get to decide who goes home today," Kavi said as the hosts clapped

"Sorry dude, but women need a shot at things. You're going home Dew," Michael said as he and Dew shook paws

"It's fine, it was fun though," Dew said as he was teleported away

"Finalists! You two will compete in our final challenge soon. Take a rest and Volcarona has made you a special meal," Virizion said

Vixen and Michael walked off as the hosts turned to the camera.

"WHO WILL WIN? WHO WILL LOSE? FIND OUT ON THE FINALE OF TOTAL….DRAMA….IDIOTIC….ISLAND!" Kavi, Virizion and Keldeo yelled

**FINALE IS COMING SOON! I hope you goes root for these two finalists. Will the normal fish Michael win or will the hot, foxy Vixen win? Find out soon! I also updated my MLP story so check out the reuploaded chapter. Thanks guys. OH and give your finalists your packages.**


	30. Chapter 30

**THE FINALE PEOPLE! THIS IS GOING TO BE EPIC!**

**-Static-**

Vixen and Michael were sitting at a table eating breakfast as the hosts were quiet today. They hadn't seen them since yesterday and they both looked at each other with competition. There was a horn playing as they both jumped and looked outside. They walked out to see Virizion in Roman like clothing looking like a female Caesar. She was being pulled in a chariot by Kavi who had the reins and gear on a horse would wear.

"Todayiths challenge will beith thy obstacle course," Virizion said with a Roman voice

"This ain't the Roman times," Michael retorted

Virizion frowned, "Alright, you two will go on a obstacle course where you run around the whole island visiting everywhere we went and get to the finish line. Whoever is first wins the challenge,"

"Okay, looks like Kavi lost again," Vixen mused

Kavi snorted like a horse, in fact, he was in his Alicorn form as he hated it very much.

"Now, to add some fun, when you get to a certain destination, we'll ask you questions, if you answer them right, you can skip the traps we set up. Get it wrong and you have to go through any traps that I set up," Virizion added

"So, you mean everywhere?" Michael asked

"Everywhere!" Virizion yelled

"We also had the liberty to bring all of our old contestants back," Kavi muttered

At the end of the sentence, everyone appeared behind bleachers as they were rooting for their players.

"Also, we have packages for you. Michael pretty much got everything so here," Virizion said

Michael got a TM, a Thunderplate, a How to learn Kung Fu and a couple proteins.

"Oh, and because our producer is an idiot, the MLP gang is watching with us," Kavi muttered

Both contestants took their stands at the checker mark.

"ON YOUR MARK…GET SET…..GO!" Virizion yelled

Vixen was about to sprint as the floor below her fell as she fell down a hole as everyone gasped.

"I'm alright," Vixen said

"Who would do that?" Sapphire asked

Swift was whistling while his kids slept on him. Sapphire glared at him as he looked away. Michael got to the beach as Virizion was there before him.

"Who here is a perfect convincer?" Virizion asked

"Swift?" Michael answered as Virizion shook her head

Michael had to run through all of the beach while getting shot at by battleships.

"I am a convincer, not a perfect one…..Flim," Swift said looking at the Sudowoodo who shook in fear

Vixen finally got through the hole as she went to the beach where Virizion stood.

"When did I almost break up….." Virizion started

"Two years ago," Vixen answered as Virizion showed her the way through

Michael on the other hand was having a smooth time dodging explosives and pissing off a very angry co-host.

"HOLD STILL!" Kavi yelled firing all the ships cannons

Michael made it through as he found the distortion world portal. Virizion stood there with Vixen as Michael gasped.

"How did you get here?" Michael asked

"I answered the question correctly," Vixen mused

"What's Kavi's favorite weapon?" Virizion asked

"A gun?" Michael asked

Virizion shook her head.

"A sword," Vixen answered

Virizion nodded as she showed Vixen the way through. Michael groaned as he had to go through the hole fricken course.

"Kick her ass!" Kay yelled

"You said you would vote for Vixen," Miles muttered

Vixen approached the scavenger hunt area as Virizion asked her the next question as Michael was fighting Giratina in the Distortion World.

"What's Swift favorite color?" Virizion asked

"Black, that's why he has a hat," Vixen answered as Virizion nodded again

Michael finally got there as he dragged himself over.

"Mer….why does this place hurt?" Michael groaned

"Who is known as Mr. Sly?" Virizon asked

"If I have to guess…..Miles," Michael said as this time, Virizion nodded

Virizion took them to the gym as there was a machinegun post set up. Kavi behind it with an evil smile.

"Who sent Miles a box of chocolates and why?" Virizion asked

Michael shrugged.

"Kay, because she loved him," Vixen answered as the finish line was coming in close

Virizion nodded as Vixen moved on while Michael had to deal with Kavi behind a machinegun. Vixen moved on to the final area as she saw the stage.

"Who out of this whole island, is a racist, mean, and douche?" Virizion asked

"Ralph," Vixen muttered as Virizion nodded

Michael got to the area as he dragged himself again. Vixen crossed the finish line as confetti and music played.

"VIXEN! YOU ARE TOTAL DRAMA'S NEW WINNER! YOU WIN ONE MILLION DOLLARS AND YOU WIN ARCEUS' WISH!" Virizion exclaimed as Vixen almost wanted to faint

"I can't believe I won!" Vixen yelled excitedly

The campers cheered or more likely, half of them as the other half groaned in annoyance. Then a bright light appeared as Arceus appeared, that and the MLP gang approached them. Cano was taking care of the kids.

"I wish to congratulate you for dealing with all the pain these two have put you through. What is your wish?" Arceus asked

"I don't really know, I would have to wait on it," Vixen answered as Arceus nodded

Then another black Latios came as he nodded to Kavi who nodded in return.

"Thanks for taking my spot for me," the black Latios said (Marauder)

"No problem Kavi, as long as I get paid," Kavi replied as everyone's eyes twitched

"H-he, Kavi? Who are you?" Virizon asked all confused

The two Marauders looked at each other and nodded again.

"I am, I told my fellow here to take over for me," the second one said

"I took his spot so he could deal with some issues he had. So sorry about all that, but it was the only plan," the first one replied as he took off

"S-So, all that time…..you were gone?" Virizion asked in disbelief

"Most of the time, I was here when it came to our dating," Kavi replied

Virizion sighed in relief as she didn't want to have fun with another person.

"LET'S PARTY!" Pinkie yelled

Kavi smiled as he teleported a bunch of party stuff as a DJ stand was there, drinks, food and anything a party could ask for. Everyone, yes everyone, was partying. Swift was making sure Flim wasn't going to convince Vixen to give him the money as Vixen held onto the silver suitcase. After knocking him out, there was a huge drinking contest. Dew, Swift, Kavi, Blade, and even Luna drank. In the end, the princess actually conquered the Mafia man as it was between Swift and Luna. Celestia shook her head as it wasn't a good sign.

Many of the couples danced with each other except the ones with kids as they had to take care of them besides the hosts who had Keldeo take care of them. They did this all night, well, until they had to leave.

"Well then! Vixen has won! Will we make another show? Who will our next winner be if we do? Find out next time on TOTAL….DRAMA….IDIOTIC ACTION!" Keldeo yelled as he came out of nowhere

**Vixen is our winner people! I enjoyed having your OC's so…..FREE COOKIES FOR EVERYONE! Now, I will do my MLP story and co author with CC on her stories. Thanks everyone and good night or good morning or good afternoon wherever you are. BYE!**

**Hosts: CHAO!**


End file.
